Academy From Hell
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kisa goes to the Abbey to learn control of her Beyblade. While there she meets some friends, including the Demolition Boys, and becomes a favorite of Boris. After experiments and harsh training she and the boys grow tired to Boris's control over everyone. Together they form a plan to escape hell with getting help from Kai on the outside.
1. Prologue

**Lirin: **Okay new story. I hope everyone will enjoy my hard work. I don't own Beyblade or the characters. And I don't profit from this. I only own most of the OCs. The others are borrowed from Beywriter and I thank him for the use of them.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Do not worry child. I will always be with you from now on." The words echoed in my head as I entered the conscious world. And not only that, but I felt as if I was wrapped in an icy, protective hug of feathers.

I rub sleep from my eyes trying to wake up more. My dream was still very much alive in my mind, as if, if I closed my eyes again I would be back in the moon lit space standing in a pond with a beautiful swan swimming in the center of it.

I smile recalling the details. I was safe there with Tsubasa as the swan had called herself. Slowly I reach over for my glasses on the nightstand but instead of grabbing them my hand wraps around the cool metal of my Beyblade.

I pull it towards me and I feel a faint pulse as it comes closer. At first I think it's only my imagination since I'm not all that awake yet. But the pulsing is getting stronger and kind of reminds me of a beating heart. When I finally have it close enough to see without my glasses I inspect it closely, even thought it wasn't necessary.

In the middle where my blank chip used to be was the image of a magnificent swan with her wings open wide ready for flight. I blink several times at it. It never vanished after I opened my eyes again. And just to double check it I pinched my arm...yup there was pain. Conclusion this was no dream.

I had a bit beast...a partner to grow with. Someone who would share my glory of victories and depression of losses.

"Tsubasa." The word passes my lips without me thinking twice about it anymore. She really was here...keeping the promise she had made in my dream. But now that I think about it, it was no dream. It was an introduction.

"Thank you."

**XxXxXx**

That morning had been almost 2 years ago. And since then a lot has happened and Tsubasa has never left my side.

One of the biggest was my parents split up and I moved out with my mother. We've been on our for almost a year now and it's been great. I like living without a tension hoovering in the air. And with that new freedom I found myself about to focus more on my blading and even entered a few local tournaments.

But that is where I encountered another problem. Even though I had Tsubasa for a while, I still had a lack of control on her powers. And more times then not I would end up getting too excited and then my opponent froze with their blade. Thankfully none of them were hurt after getting thawed, but it was still bad.

I think the worse of it was getting embarrassed to have it constantly happening. I've had my partner for almost 2 years and had such a lack of control it was dangerous. But in my defense a tri-elemental is not easy to master, especially when I don't have anyone to teach me how to harness this amazing power.

And so this problem lead into my most recent big change.

What's that you might be wondering...well I'm moving again. But this time alone and a lot further then a few cities over.

Currently I'm sitting on a bus in Moscow, Russia going to a school for Beybladers.

My mother had found this place online and thought it would be good for me to learn to control my skills. And I had to agree with her. So we set up for me to get tested by a representative and go from there.

We met the guy at the local Beyblade gym and quickly began my testing. Which I have to admit didn't last long, it was almost nerve racking.

He had set up his computer and opened a few programs to track my energy levels and had me release my blade against a computer controlled one in a mock battle.

I wanted to start slow to show him what I could do, but the computer blade was bashing me too much I was going to get pushed out. And I refuse to loose like that. So I let loose and in a few seconds the computer was frozen and the guy had chattering teeth.

After that he dismissed us and my mother and I returned home. Our hope for now was shot.

We were moping like this for days. My mother had gone back to her searching for help and I had locked myself outside in my personal dish to practice.

On the third day we got a call. It was the man from the test, he had called while I was out at the store and my mother took it. He was calling with good news.

He had been able to retrieve data from the computer and sent it off to his boss. The man, Boris, was very impressed and wanted me to go to school there. My mother was thrilled. And so was I when I got home later.

So here I am on this bus in a new place that I barely speak the language with my MP3 player going tuning out the world.

I will admit this wont be easy adjusting to, but at least there's snow. And snow or rain is always a comfort for me.

Little did I know that soon might change.


	2. Acedemy

**Lirin: **Once again I do not own Beyblade or make profit from writing fan fictions. I only claim the OCs...well most of them

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Abbey**

I rode the bus all the way to the final stop. It seemed like the middle of no where I was getting dropped off at and it gave me an uneasy feeling about this trip.

The driver stopped outside this prison like stone building and said something in Russian over the speaker.

I looked out the window as I reached up for my bag. I wasn't too keen on the look of it. Stone walls with small barred windows surrounded by a wire fence.

Seriously is this a school or a prison? Cause right now I'm leaning more towards a prison. It was easy to tell something was not right about this place.

As I got off the bus Tsubasa began to pulse in my pocket. I guess she didn't like this either.

"We'll be alright," I told her. "We've got each other and can make it though anything."

I felt my pocket emit a cool blast as she agreed. We were used to only having each other to get by. We'd done it before and we'd do it here.

As I walked up the snow covered steps, the door swung opened and I got my first look at Boris though I didn't know who he was.

He was wearing dark cloths under a ragged trench coat. His eyes were covered by red goggles so I couldn't see what color they really were. And his purple hair was sticking up a bit.

He gave me a creepy smile and I reached into my pocket to turn off my Ipod and pull the plugs from my ears.

"Good evening," he greeted in, what sounded like, a forced cheerfulness. "You must be Jessica. I've been expecting you. How was the trip?"

Okay this guy was forcing himself to act this way. I felt sick and Tsu released another cool blast to calm me.

I sigh and smile. "Please call me Kisa." I love his confused look and knew I'd have to explain. Again I sigh.

"Kisa is a nickname...well actually it's Dark Kisa, but not really important. Anyway when I blade I prefer to be called Kisa. Jess reminds me of bad times and kills my focus a bit."

Boris listened to my explanation and nodded. I still wasn't having a good feeling about this guy, but nothing I can do about it but to try and stay on his good side...if he has one.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Kisa. I am Boris, the Abbey's headmaster. Now please come in. I'll give you a short tour to your room where you can drop your belongings then join the other in the mess hall for dinner."

Cautiously I step through the threshold and Boris pushed closed the door behind me.

The resulting slam echoed off the empty halls of the entrance room and my bad feeling about this place and the man with me got worse...a lot worse.

**XxXxXx**

The tour, as promised, was a short one. He pointed out where to find classes and teachers' offices.

Pointing down a hall he said the training area was down there. But I wouldn't be needing it for a few weeks until they could judge my knowledge and see where I'd best fit in.

He took us down another hall and pointed out his office. It had a shiny plaque so everyone knew it was his.

We passed the medical area and I could see a few students getting treated for something.

A little further down the hall I could hear voices of a bunch of kids. So there were others here. I began to feel a little better knowing that. Sadly before we got to the voices, Boris opened a door and led me down yet another hall.

We walked until it split. He explained the right branch lead to the boys dorm and the left to the girls. Needless to say we went to the left.

Not far down was an open archway with stairs. He lead the way up three flights and then went right.

He stopped at the fourth door on the right side and opened it.

"This is going to be your room. You'll have it to yourself for now but that might change at any time and often without warning."

Boris checked his watch. "Evening meal only has 20 minutes left. I suggest you drop your belongings and head down. I must go back to my office and continue working on some important documents. So I will not be able to show you back down."

"That's okay sir. I remember where to go."

Boris nodded and muttered something before walking back the was we came.

Again I sigh and drop my bag on a bed. I reach into my pocket and pull Tsubasa out.

"This is home now Tsu." I glance at the empty walls and a sadness swells up inside me. "Let's try and make the most of it."

I return Tsubasa to my pocket and close the door behind me. This is going to be a tough change but I'll get through it.

* * *

**Lirin:** So things are started. Poor Kisa not liking her new home. Maybe things will get better and not be as bad as she thinks. Review please?


	3. Morning

**Lirin:** Yay I has a review and slowing gathering a small following :) Thanks everyone, especially Beywriter for the review. So here's how I'm going to be posting, it will be on Tuesdays and Thursdays and holidays. If a hoilday crosses on those days it will be a double posting :) If I'm late it was cause I'm busy but will be posted soon. Like what's happening today.

**Kisa:** Cut with the boring stuff Lir and move on. People don't want to hear you ranting.

**Lirin:** Damn OC giving lip. Okay, Beyblade and characters still not mine nor will they ever be. And I'm still broke cause I don't make a profit off this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Morning**

The next morning came earlier then I would have liked. I woke up groaning as my hand blindly searched for the alarm to hit the snooze button. It was only quarter after five and I did not want to be up right now. I always considered mornings to suck ass and would sleep as late as I could. A luxury I would surely miss here.

Boris had explained that things work on a strict schedule here and there would be consequences for people who were late.

I wanted to avoid that. So today and over the next few days I'd have to start earlier then needed so I could get a feel for the place. And once I knew where I was going I'd adjust my timing accordingly. Hopefully I'll be able to get in a little more sleep.

Breakfast started at 6AM. And before that I wanted a shower. So here I am getting up a little after 5...grr.

In my hot shower I worked on planning my morning...well I'd been planning since last night. So right now it was more like reviewing it.

I would go have my breakfast at 6 and eat as fast as I can. Once that's done I'll find Boris's office and ask for my schedule (I found out last night I'd have to pick it up from there). And then I'd explore until class starts. This way I'll be able to find my way around better...I'll have to remember to thank my dad for my good navigation ability. I have a strong feeling it's going to come in handy here.

**XxXxXx**

So far the shower had been the best part of my morning.

Breakfast was much like dinner had been. I walked in to get my food and sat by myself. Around me I felt eyes darting in my direction and whispers float around. Being the new kid sucked...and even more when it's in a new place where you can't understand the language.

I'll admit it was annoying but expected so I simply shrugged it off and ate my toast and eggs while Tsubasa talked in my mind.

Fifteen minutes later I was done and had cleared my spot and was on my way to Boris's office.

It was easy to find with the shiny plaque and my kick ass internal GPS system kicking in. Yeah sometimes it was good to be me...but not often.

I knocked firmly twice and waited for his response. It came a few minutes later in the form of a gruff 'come in'.

I opened the door to the office and saw his goggled eyes staring at me.

"What do you want?" Gee he was in a rush. Guess I picked the wrong time to get my schedule. Oh well.

"Sir, I was told to come here for my class schedule," I replied politely. Hey I was raised with manners so I might as well us them.

Boris blinked as his mind switched gears from what he had been doing to his 'headmaster' role.

"Oh right." He shuffled some papers around looking for the right one. "Here you are Miss. Kisa. I have already informed your teachers you will be starting today and of your name preference."

"Thank you Sir." I grab the paper from him and there is also a map with it.

"Everything you need is there. I shall trust you'll be able to find your way without trouble and should you need assistance ask a classmate. They should be able to point you in the right direction. Your teachers will have your books and some work to help you get up to speed. You are almost a month behind the others so I seriously suggest you get that work done as quickly as possible. You will not be excused from any work without medical clearance."

"Thank you Sir."

"Yes, yes. Now get out. I am very busy."

I nod quickly and left out the open door I didn't close before. Though this time after I was in the hall reading over the schedule and map I made sure to close it firmly.

The map I was given was the basic aerial view of each floor. The rooms were marked as small rectangle boxed with room numbers or various symbols. The mess hall had a fork and knife, the medical was set off with the standard cross and the bathrooms were marked with the little people in pants or a skirt. And of course the stairs were horizontal lines in a box. Yeah standard map deal.

The other paper had more important info. It had the daily schedule starting from breakfast at 6 going to lights out at...9?

I frown at that. I'm a late night type of person and can easily stay up until 1AM. Guess I'll have to work on changing that.

Well putting that little bit aside I glance at the rest of the page.

My first class starts at 7 each morning and is Beginning Russian. Gee there's a surprise. I wonder how well the teacher will speak English. Or will his thick Russian accent make the class unbearable? Man I really do hate foreign language classes...then again here Russian is the regular and English is the foreign...damn class will be long...sigh.

I start walking as I continue to look over the schedule. It seems to be a basic 1st year list. It makes me wonder if everyone gets the same sheet when they start. With all the intro to... and beginners... they must.

In fact most of the classes look boring to me. But I guess are necessary for what I need to learn. Only Friday looks good...well that and my free periods. Anyways Friday is the practical were we use what we've learned in practice. Well I think that's what's going to happen since we're down in the training rooms.

I stop going over my schedule and check my watch...shit I have 10 minutes left to find my class. Quickly I check the room number of Russian, it's 303.

I look around for any indication of where I am. I know I bragged about my kick ass internal GPS system, but that only works when I pay attention to where I'm going. Walking and reading doesn't help at all.

I can't believe I've gotten misplaced in an empty hall. It's kind of eerie as to how quiet such a big place full of kids can be. At least there's a door ahead on the left and that should give me some sort of clue as to where I am.

As I approach I start to hear a faint sound coming from within. They're muffled and it sounds like someone is in pain. The urge to help raises and boils over in me as I move closer to investigate.

The door is opened a creak and I see a light coming from the other side. Carefully I peer in and see a red hair boy pressed against the far wall with a kid with dark hair kissing him.

Accidentally I let out a surprised gasp and startle them. The boy with dark hair turns and comes over to me while his friend is straighten his cloths.

"Who are you? Why aren't you in class?" His crimson eyes glare dagger at me and I have to admit I feel scared.

"Kai," the other boy speaks up coming to join us, "don't scare her. She's probably the new kid and got lost. Isn't that right?" The last bit he looked at me with a kind smile that put me at ease a bit.

His crystal blue eyes watched as I slowly nodded.

"See Kai, I knew it. Let's help her."

"Tala..." Kai tries to say something but Tala is already leading me down the hall to the stairs. Kai was left to jog to catch up to us.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all for this week. Boys are starting to get introduced and in a nice way :)

**Kisa: **Followers are nice, reviewers are extremely liked. Lirin will review your work if you review her's.

**Lirin:** See you Tuesday.


	4. Friend

**Lirin:** Okay Tuesday so next chapter is here.

**Kisa:** Thanks again Beywriter for the review :)

**Tala:** Lirin still does not own Beyblade or the characters. And she makes no profit from this. Rewards come in form of reviews so keep that in mind before closing the window at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friend**

Thanks to Tala and Kai's help I got to class just in time. It had turned out I had wondered into the boys' dorms and they easily showed me back to where the classrooms were.

Tala seemed like a nice guy. He talked as we walked and explained a few things. I was right in thinking not to cross Boris. Also his English was surprisingly good. He must have had years worth of training or came from the States which I doubted.

Kai didn't say much. He walked behind us brooding. I could feel his glare trying to burn a hole in my back. I really would like to know if this was usual for him. But I didn't have time to ask since we arrived at the room.

"Bye Ki, see you around," Tala called as he left. Kai made a 'hn' sound and followed.

**XxXxXx**

Class started as I thought it would. The teacher, Mr. Sterkovsky, made me stand in front of everyone and introduced myself. And then he said books were in the back on the shelf. Also I should sit next to a kid named Tom.

I was a little surprised not to be hearing any whispers as I got my books and took a seat. Not even Tom muttered a 'hi' as I sat next to him. It felt odd with all this silence. But something I would have to get used to soon enough.

Mr. Sterkovsky waited until I was seated before beginning the lesson. They were on chapter 4. Can I say lost? But I did what I could to keep up. Have I mentioned I hate foreign languages?

Class ended a few minutes early and Mr. Sterkovsky called me up to his desk. Again I was weirded out by the lack of noise from the class. It was far from what I was used to back home.

Anyway when I got to the front he had a stack of papers for me. I could already guess it was the work from the previous chapters.

"I hope you weren't too lost today." He gave me a kind smile and I felt much better.

"I was a little sir."

"Well that's to be expected. Here," he passed me the papers, "these are to help you catch up. And come see me if you have any questions. Also Tom is one of my finer students. I'm sure he'll be willing to help you too."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you sir. I'll do my best to catch up quickly."

"I'm sure you will Kisa. You seem like a bright girl. Now hurry along. The bell will ring soon."

I thanked him again and went back to my seat to put my belongings away. And right as I zipped my bag the bell rang ending my first class.

**XxXxXx**

In the hall there was a bit more talking then in the class. I thought I would go deaf at the noise...just kidding.

But there was talking as people moved. I was glad to hear it. So glad I almost missed a soft voice next to me.

"Hi."

I look over to see Tom walking beside me. He had cute boyish looks that look better with the shy, nervous smile he was giving me.

"Hi," I reply.

"I'm Tom."

"Kisa...but I guess you heard that during the intro." I then began to bite my lip.

He nodded and began to fiddle with his bag strap. A nervous habit of his I guess.

"So um...I just wanted to say if you need some help you can ask me. I'll give any help I can."

"Thanks. I think I will have to take you up on that offer."

A small silence fell over us as we walked down some steps to the second floor. It was a little uncomfortable since silence seems to over flow in this place. I couldn't take it for long.

"So what do you have next?"

Tom almost jumped and stopped his fiddling. Seems my question shocked him without meaning to.

"Oh, um, Introduction to Bit Beasts with Master Boris."

"Cool, me too." I was happy to know someone in my class.

After that we traded schedules. It turned out that we had all the same classes. But Tom said most if the new kids were given the same schedule and depending on their performance it might change before the end of the semester.

He and I talked up until the bell rang and Boris swept in. He wasted no time in beginning the lesson. Good thing Tom pulled a book from the shelf for me when we got here.

**XxXxXx**

This class was much like Russian. Boris droned on and on...and I was clueless and all the kids were silent. Again it was getting to me. But it must be a rule...I knew I should have gone over my rule book last night. Oh well.

At the end of class Boris called me to his desk and gave me another stack of papers to help me catch up. This stack was bigger then the one Mr. Sterkovsky gave me. It was going to be a long while before I could catch up...sigh.

**XxXxXx**

By the time lunch rolled around I was tired and my back was hurting because there was so much in my bag. And there was still three classes to go. I don't know how I was going to survive.

Tom and I sat together at a table a little away from the others. I was glad to have my bag off and slumped into a chair placing my head on the table.

"Ugh, my feet so kill. I hate having to carry all this around," I grumble into the table. Above me I hear Tom chuckle at my actions. It's good to know that people here can still do that.

"Want me to get us some lunch? You can rest your feet."

I look up at him with a tired expression. "You're a life saver, ya know that?"

"It's no problem. What to you want?"

"A soda."

"They don't have that."

"Ah fuck. Do they have milk?"

"Yeah. Any food?"

"Nah, just the drink. Thanks." I roll my head back on the table as he leaves. It's only been the first day and already I hate this place...at least the work load for now.

**XxXxXx**

Lunch and the rest of the day was uneventful. During lunch Tom helped me work through some of the sheets and the the rest of the classes were much like the mornings had been. The teachers drone on and on and the students were silent with only the scratching of pen on paper making a sound. And again at the end of the session the teachers called me to the front to hand over the my catch up work.

When the final bell rang I was ready to just sleep on the desk. My bag was so stuffed with books and papers it looked ready to burst if not handled properly.

Tom nudged my chair with his foot.

"Sleep?" I ask rolling to look at him.

"Sorry Kisa. Not here."

I groan and slowly get up. Tom grabs my bag and hands it to me once I'm on my feet.

"Let's go to the library and get more work done."

"Thanks, but sleep sound really good right now. I think I'll head back to my room and crash for a bit. See you at dinner?"

"Sure."

Tom and I walked together for a bit and then he took a left to go towards the library and I continued on to my room.

My bed looked so inviting when I got there. So I dropped my bag on the ground and then flopped face first on to the bed and shut my eyes.

Just like that my first day was over. It was long and boring. And there was much I needed to do. But given time I would get into a regular schedule.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all until Thursday. Thanks for reading. And remember what Tala said, the rewards are reviews so please leave a fast one before closing the tab.


	5. Friday Begins

**Lirin:** Thursday's update is here :)

**Kisa:** So once again only thanks are for Beywriter sending a review.

**Lirin:** So just the constant reminder, Beyblade and characters not mine. I only claim OCs with exception of one. And yeah I have no profit. That's enough babble for now. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friday Begins**

The week was boring and I felt like it was on replay with the exception of the switching classes. But even then it was still just teachers droning on and on while the students worked on taking notes.

I had found myself wanting to nod off several times during the classes. And if Tom hadn't kicked me under the desk a few times I just might have done that.

Don't get me wrong, I am a good student. And when I apply myself I pull off A's. Its just when I'm bored I tend to fall asleep. Which happens a lot here. But Tom does what he can to keep me awake.

Tom has been a true godsend for me, Even though we've only known each other a few days now, he's become like my best friend here. It feels like the only time we're apart is in out dorms.

I do however feel bad about taking up so much of his time. But if it weren't for him and his help I might not be able to catch up as quickly as I am.

We work hard during lunch...sometimes forgetting we've got food on the table. And then after class we head to the library to do more. And even though he's helping me with mine he still gets his own work done there too.

Breakfast and dinner are the only times we're not doing work. But we're still together talking. He told me about his family, which is only his mother and older brother. And a cute dog.

He doesn't talk about his dad much, which does leave me to wonder. But if he doesn't say anything then it's because he doesn't want to. And I wont push him for answers.

And I've told him about my family story. How my parents split up and my brother was killed in a car accident leaving me as an only child. And of course my sweet little kittens. Oh I wish I could have brought them here. I really miss them.

Anyway we've made it to my first Friday. And my work load has lightened considerably. Yay!

My alarm went off at 5:30 that morning and scared me out of mt dream. I almost jumped off the bed when it buzzed and the dream guy I was kissing faded to nothing. I can't remember the guy much but he did have red hair that was pointing up. It reminded me of a fire. Oh well, getting to actually Blade would be worth waking up from that dream.

Unlike the rest of the week I was looking forward to today. Enough so that I didn't mind leaving the warmth of my bed to get dressed and ready for the day.

As usual I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and pulled my hair up into pig tails.

_'Long sleeves my little one. It wont do for you to get chilled from our attacks'_ Tsubasa spoke in my mind. Okay sometimes I'd be lost without her guidance.

Anyway I quickly tossed on a sweater along with my socks and boots. And then I went to my closet were I stashed my bag.

I had empty everything out of it except one thing. It was precious to me...even though it came from my brother. It was my custom launcher made from a broken golf club. I pulled it out of my bag and stuck it in my back belt loop which I used as its holder.

I know it sounds weird to have a broken club as a launcher, but just look at the launchers the All Starz and Majestics have. This isn't much different from that. The rip cord is welded onto the metal and there's a track for the slider to run. Usually I slash the club down sending the slider moving and the blade launches when it hits the end.

I quickly check to make sure I've got everything and then grab my blade from the nightstand. Sticking it in my pocket I leave my room and go meet up with Tom.

**XxXxXx**

What's with the stick?" he asks as I come out the hall in the girls' dorm.

I reach behind me and lift it a bit. "It's my launcher. Cool, huh?"

He looks at me strangely. I guess he's not completely used to my randomness yet.

"Was it a golf club?" he asks as we walk towards the mess hall.

"Yup. Managed to salvage it from my brother's car."

"He played golf?"

"Nope. It was just in his car when we got it. And I've wanted it cause I like to twirl sticks in my fingers."

Tom laughed at that and I got a bad feeling of what he was going to say next.

"That could qualify you to be a cheerleader."

Knew I should dread it. He and I had talked about old school lives and a similar dislike for cheerleaders though the reasons were different.

I disliked them cause they all seemed to be stuck up dumb blonds who wanted to whore themselves out. And Tom disliked them because they would pick on him a lot. Damn bitches.

Anyway I narrow my eyes at him and punch his right arm lightly. "Watch it Tom."

"Easy, I was just joking," he says rubbing his arm where I hit it.

"And I was only warning," I said as we went into the mess hall. "If not it would have been the club to the head."

"Eep," he squeaked.

After that we were quiet for a few minutes before we both started to smile and then laugh. I have a feeling Tom is one of the few people here I can joke around with like this.

Inside I get more looks as people notice my club in my belt loop. But few people ask about it. Some are still trying to avoid the new kid. And other probably don't care.

So breakfast was normal for us again since I got here.

**XxXxXx**

Boris is in the training room when we all got there. He looks more pissed then usual as he stands next to a rich looking old guy with long gray hair.

"Boys one side, girls the other," he orders and everyone obeys.

I feel slight panic and look to Tom. He mouths 'sorry' and goes to join the other boys and I wonder to the girls. I feel odd not having Tom next to me for this.

When everyone was organized Boris barked some more orders and everyone seemed to move as one beginning their stretches.

I stood around a little lost before one of the girls from my class, Eliza I think it was, told me to copy her. Yay for getting help.

Boris and the other man watched us for a while. It was uncomfortable being watched like that. And occasionally the old man would point a few kids out and whispered something to Boris.

**XxXxXx**

When the stretching was finished Boris ordered the boys into another room and the girls stayed here.

I manged to catch Tom's eye as he left and it was long enough to give me a little comfort.

Boris left with the boys and Mr. Sterkovsky come in with a couple guards behind him. The man that was with Boris had remained and he had his cold gaze watching us all. The room seemed to get a lot chiller with him there.

Sterkivsky came to the middle of the room and called us all towards him.

"Good morning girls," he said smiling at us, "I just have one announcement before the session starts."

We all looked at him and then the old man. Sterkovsky chucked before answering the unasked question.

"That man is Mr. Voltaire Hiwatari." Most of the girls gasped and looked back up to him. "He's visiting us today and wants to see how things are going. So I want everyone to give it their best."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sterkovsky," we all replied.

And so our practice began.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all for this week.

**Kisa:** Don't forget reviewing is real simple. Just click in the box below and type out the message and hit submit. It doesn't take long at all.

**Lirin:** Thanks and see you next week :)


	6. The Training

**Lirin:** Another Tuesday another chapter. It's scary how I'm able to keep to this schedule and not my school schedule :/ Aynways thanks Beywriter for reviewing again. Beyblade and the characters are not mine. I will only take credit for most of the OCs. And I still make nothing from this. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Training**

The room we were in had five stone dishes scattered around. Mr. Sterkovsky started by numbering us one through five and that assigned us to our dishes.

Lucky for me, Eliza and I were on the same group so I could talk to her and get some answers.

Sterkovsky and the guards busied themselves walking around watching the battles. And Mr. Hiwarati sat on his chair observing.

At first I watched and observed what was going on. There was still a lack of talking here and I had doubts of my plan. But I did need answers.

"Eliza?" I whispered when no one was near us. She looked at me a bit shocked. "Can we talk here?"

She shook her head 'no', but then quickly looked around us. When she was satisfied with something she looked back at me.

"Keep it short and watch out. If we're caught we're both in trouble."

I nod and dart my eyes around, while I think what to ask first.

"Who's that Hiwatari guy?" I finally ask.

Her amber eyes widen a fraction before they narrow into a glare. Her reaction kind of worries me.

"Never refer to him as that again," she hisses out while her eyes roam the area. "He is the reason this place exists. He's our prime fonder and Master Boris demands we show him our highest respect..."

"Next up," Sterkovsky calls and the ten girls go to opposite sides. Five to the right and five to the left.

Quickly I look around and see it still safe to talk.

"What just happened?"

Eliza waits to respond since a guard comes over to our dish. For a few minutes he watches the battle and then he spends a few more minutes watching all of us. After what feels like forever he finally moves on and Eliza can explain.

"If you had bothered to read the handbook you'd know this is how they weed out the weak. If you loose the match you go to the left. And a win you go right," she pauses to glance around again. "Losers are given one more chance to prove themselves against the other losers. And another loss and you're taken to get punished. I suggest you win."

"Has that happened to you?" I ask but Sterkovsky called for the next battle and Eliza went up.

I watched closely as Eliza battled. She had a metallic pink blade and controlled it gracefully. I was envious of her skill. That's what I wanted to obtain.

And her opponent, Sasha I believe, wasn't too bad either. She too had great control over her dark blue blade and was able to counter Eliza's attacks.

Their battle was like watching figure skaters with the grace and smoothness of the movements. But at the same time it was fast and powerful. Truly an awe inspiring battle to behold. Even Tsubasa was getting excited.

Sadly their battle was not even five minutes long.

Eliza went in for an attack, but Sasha foresaw that and dodged quickly going in for her own attack.

Eliza had no time to dodge as Sasha hit from behind sending the pink blade out of bounds.

Sasha was thrilled as she called her blade back to her hand and Eliza bent down to get her own.

"Good match. Again?" Sasha asked.

"Sure."

So the only talking was by the dish and only involving the battle. Mental note made.

**XxXxXx**

Sasha ended up defeating Eliza again and Sterkovsky called for more matches.

Our dish only had two people left. Me and another girl that I didn't know.

She didn't look too happy to be battling me. Guess she knew I was new here and didn't expect much from me. Well I'll show her.

We took our positions by the dish and I pulled out my club. The rubber and metal felt good in my hands. For some odd reason just holding it was getting me excited.

The other girl watched me prepare and looked angrier then before. I seriously want to know her problem.

"Are you two ready?" Sterkovsky was standing near by watching us. She and I both nodded.

"3..." I started to twirl my club as Sterkovsky counted us in. "2...1...let it rip!"

I gripped the club and swung down hard and fast releasing the blade. Tsubasa landed perfectly in the middle while the other landed on the side. It quickly began to circle around Tsu.

"Hold your ground Tsu. Let's see what she's got."

"As if. This ain't no minor league. If you want to win you've got to attack first and gain the upper hand."

Her red and white blade quickly circled around gaining speed and at times disappeared from view. So she thought like that...speed and power to win. True it's not unlike my own style, but it doesn't always equal a win. Especially with a wild factor tossed into the mix.

"Tsu defensive cold attack."

Tsubasa remained where she was but her spinning increased. Along with the faster rotation I could feel the temperature dropping bit by bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch and see," I replied a little smugly.

She growled and did as I suggest. Our eyes watched Tsubasa and the dish around her. At first it was hard to see but soon enough we noticed ice forming and spreading out of the center of the dish.

True this was a cheap defensive move, but one I had gotten the hang of enough to not freeze anyone.

"Hm." Sterkovsky was also watching and he seemed impressed. Maybe he knew of my trail to get in here.

"This is only a cheap trick," she hissed at me. "I'll break that ice blockade of yours."

"We'll see," I replied. "Tsubasa attack time. Heavy winds!"

My swan rose from the blade and began to flap her wings. The wind picked up considerably. And my opponent struggled to remain standing. Her blade also fought to remain on the ground.

"Keep it up Tsu," I command. "You're doing great.

She cooed and increased her wind.

I watched with a smile as my opponent and her blade were forced back. True I don't like having my power out of control like this, but this girl deserved it.

Her blade wobbled and lifted up a bit. It was time.

"Tsubasa time to finish this. Head on attack."

The wind stopped as my blade readied for the final attack. She moved swiftly and hit the red and white blade with all her power. Thanks to the previous wind it was too off balance to preform a counter or dodge.

I grinned as it was sent sailing out of the dish and scratched the girl's arm.

"Good job Tsu," I said and called her back.

Clapping from behind pulled me from the battle high that had over come me. Everyone turned to see Mr. Hiwatari standing and clapping. His hair and cloths were messed up from the wind...but then again so were everyone else...guess I did have too much power there.

But the biggest thing that had me worried was that his cold eyes were directly staring at me.

"That was very impressive girl," he said coming over to us. "You've got impressive power there, though you're control is lacking. I'd like to help you harness that."

"Sir?" But he was no longer paying attention to me.

"Sterlovsky, tell Boris this girl is to train with them. It will help them both I do believe. And should he have any questions to ask me directly."

Mr. Hiwatari turned back to me. "Girl I want you to follow me."

"...Yes sir."

He grinned and began to walk to the door Boris had lead the boys through. I followed obediently. Behind me were unnatural whispers as the girls wondered what just happened. And they weren't the only ones wondering.

I had no idea what Voltaire Hiwatari was going to do. Or if I had messed up showing my power or rather the uncontrolled power. Either way I doubted this was going to be good.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all for today. Thanks everyone who has read up until now. I still ask that you please take a couple moments to leave a comment. I would love to hear what people have to say. Even if it is comments about spelling and grammar. They are not likely to improve unless the errors are pointed out. Also if you review mine I will review your work too. Thanks so much.


	7. Testing

**Lirin:** Here we are again on a Thursday. Thanks Beywriter for reviewing once again :)

**Kisa:** Beyblade and the characters are not Lirin's so please don't cause her trouble. She also does not profit from writing

**Lirin:** Well that's that. Enjoy the new installment.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Testing**

Voltaire had taken me to a lab after we had left. I was surprised to see only the scientists there. I really thought he was taking me to train with those people he mentioned before. Though I still don't know who they might be. But I guess that doesn't matter right now.

When we entered the lab he left me standing by the door as he spoke Russian to a man in a white lab coat. Even though I didn't understand them I could tell the scientist was eager for something. I was fearing what that might be.

Every now and then I noticed his pale green eyes darting towards me. It made me feel uncomfortable and I began to bite my lip and hold my left arm.

After what took forever, Voltaire finally came back to me.

"You are to do as they say. We need to get a better feel of your energy and from there we can place you in a proper training group."

"Yes sir," I say still feeling uncomfortable. Even though I wasn't looking at the scientist I could feel his eyes on me and I felt like a piece of meat to him.

"Good girl. Mona will be here shortly. She will be your doctor and trainer from now on. Anything she says you do."

"Yes sir."

Voltaire 'hm' and left the room.

I stood there listening to the hushed Russian conversation. I hated not knowing what people were saying about me...at least I was figuring it was about me since they had a habit of looking my way.

**XxXxXx**

I had gotten bored standing and took a seat on a lab table. The scientists all looked at me but said nothing about it. So I figured it was okay.

I was starting to nod off when the door opened and a young woman walked in.

She was a true beauty with her pale skin and rose red lips. Her dark forest green hair was half tied up in a pony tail and the rest flowed down to her mid back like a dark waterfall. And her eyes shined like true emeralds. Her slender body was covered by a short lab coat and her long legs were shown off thanks to her short mini skirt.

"Are you Kisa?" her accent was thick, but I can still make out what she's saying.

I nod my head.

"Good." She turns and goes to get something when she returns she's holding a hospital gown. "Change into this."

"Where should I change?"

She looked at me like I had three heads. "Don't be silly girl. Just do it here."

I looked around uncertainly. The room was filled with scientists...male scientists. Something I was not comfortable with.

"Well hurry up. We don't have all day."

"But ma'am..."

"Do not protest. Cloths off now girl."

"Yes ma'am..." I look away and grab the gown. I can at least try to cover myself as much as possible.

**XxXxXx**

The tests started with a physical exam. And Dr. Mona did not go as gently as most other doctors. I guess her beauty is the only good feature she has to her. I wont be surprised if I have bruises after this.

Whatever. I had passed her exam and she started on the endurance test.

Similarly to what happened to the entrance exam, they had hooked me up to machines to monitor my stats. Then they told me to run on the treadmill.

Thankfully it started slow and every five minutes they increased it a bit...now allow me to say that running is not one of my better skills.

Somehow I managed to last an hour before my feet faulted and I fell. The treadmill spit me off it like I was a bad piece of gum someone wanted to stop chewing.

Dr. Mona shook her head and noted it down on her chart. Something was telling me this was going to be bad...very bad.

After the run and fall they gave me a five minute rest and some water. I think it's time I'll learn to be thankful for plain water and not be as picky about it.

I was thankful for the rest. It gave my legs a chance to recover from their jelly like state.

Once my rest time was over they set me up in a maze...can I say I feel like a rat in here? Do I get a piece of cheese when I reach the exit? Part of me hopes I do, lunch should be soon and I'm getting hungry.

Feeling hungrier then before I began to walk the maze looking for the way out.

I don't know why they're having me do this. But I feel as though its going to be the easiest of all the tests...which wont be good.

**XxXxXx**

It took me less then fifteen minutes to work my way out of the maze the first time. After that they had me run it two more times. Each time took me much less time then the previous.

Dr. Mona nodded approvingly and wrote more on her charts.

When I was done they allowed me another five minute break and water. I wanted food...I could smell something hot near, but they denied me saying it would interfere with the testing.

I grumbled and bitched under my breath. Sadly Dr. Mona noticed and frowned as she wrote more down. This was only going to end badly.

When this break was over they gave me my blade...I didn't even know they had it...and a regular launcher.

"We're going to do some mock battling now. Our computer can create power similar to bit beasts' powers so do not relax. You must give it everything you have unless you want to get hurt."

Oh what fun. A battle for survival.

**XxXxXx**

The battles had been just as draining as I had been warned. The computer did indeed replicate bit beast power. And because of my earlier battle and the training it felt doubly hard.

The first was a light battle. It was just to gauge my control in a normal fight. And even though I was feeling the effects of before, I managed to win in under four minutes. A personal best for me by the way.

The second one the computer had a fire type blade. It's power was severely less then a bit beast's power level. But I still found it a little tricky. I had summoned Tsubasa's water power to put out the fire.

The attack took a little energy from me that I couldn't really afford to spend. But I had to if I wanted to survive the fight.

When it was over I ended up falling to my knees and panting. I felt warm and things were starting to get a bit blurry. Sleep sounded really good right now.

"Back on your feet. You still have more battles to do," Mona snapped.

Kami I wanted to flip her off and tell her what to do with her damn battles. This was the most I had ever used Tsubasa's power simply because I knew I was not ready for this amount of energy drain. Any more and I would be passing out cold.

"Get up," she demanded and I heard her tapping her foot. I guess she's not the patient type.

Unsteadily I get back on my feet and sway as a rush of dizziness over comes me. I knew that Mona, or the others don't care about this and I try to steady myself. When I feel stable I raise my launcher up and prepare for the third round.

_'Tsubasa help me,'_ I think to myself and I feel a cool blast and wings surround me. _'Thank you.'_

_'Anytime my child.'_

Mona starts the third battle and it gets intense fast.

Only a few seconds into the match and the computer is unleashing an earthquake attack that affects the whole room. I end up falling on my butt and groan in pain. My blade doesn't take it much better and is wobbling severely, yet it somehow manages to survive and goes on.

The attack also shook my confidence and focus. And with those off the battle got all the tougher.

I tried to get back to my feet and back into the battle, but each time I was up the ground shook again and I fell right back down. I just know I'm going to be bruised and sitting next week will be a total pain.

Anyway I tried three times to get back up and each time was a fail more embarrassing then the last. After the third I decided to stay on the ground and go from there. I didn't need to be standing to unlock Tsubasa's power.

"Tsubasa enough of this. Mix wind and rain. Create a storm to toss it out!"

The attack was a risk with my blade unbalanced, but it was all I could think of to try and pull a victory from this beating.

As I had asked a storm of water and wind formed. The dish we were using slowly began to flood and the sides were getting too slick to keep a blade stable. Tsubasa's wobbling got worse. But the computer's blade was not fairing much better.

The dizziness was returning to me and it got harder to watch the battle. One of the last things I remember was Tsu's wind picking up the computer's blade and tossing it around like a leaf for a bit and then spitting it out on the wet ground.

"Nice..."

I stopped when I felt my body giving out completely and my eyes were rolling towards the back of my head. I could tell I was slumping forward but didn't have the strength to stop myself.

Mona watched as I fell unconscious on the wet floor. If I was anywhere near a conscious state I could have probably heard her scribbling stuff down on her notes.

* * *

**Lirin:** So anyone hate Mona already? I do. How about dropping a review telling what you think about her or just the story so far. I'd really appreciate to hear some more feedback. Thanks everyone.


	8. Waking Up

**Lirin:** Chapter 7 is finally here. Thanks Beywriter for another review :)

Beyblade and the characters are still not mine. And I still have no profit from this. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waking Up**

I always know it's going to be a bad, long day when I wake light headed and dizzy.

On this particular day I wasn't even fully conscious yet and I could tell that that was going to happen.

I was feeling weak and it was as if I had not slept in days, which is weird because I know I didn't have any form of broken sleep last night. So even before my eyes were opened today was sucking.

Next to my head I heard the alarm steadily beeping. It was a nice easy rhythm, very much unlike the usual loud buzzing it normally gave me.

Now this should have been a clue something was not right. Even more then my tired, weak body.

Even though I am enjoying the smooth beeping of the alarm I must turn it off. I can not continue to lay here all day avoiding the world, which does sound like a very nice idea to me.

So I decided to blindly reach out and hope I smack the snooze button.

At first my arm does not wish to move. It feels like dead weight and will not even flop about the bed. I knew this was a bad morning.

It must have taken forever for my arm to raise up above the blanket, and when it did it felt like it was filled with pins and needles, weird considering I was not sleeping on it.

I did my best to move it to where I thought my clock was. It was a little hard going by sound alone, but I was still not ready to open my eyes and see this horrible day.

Now if I had been paying more attention to my surroundings and not just trying to move my damn dead weight arm, I might have noticed extra weight move off the bed and someone quickly leaving the room. But hey, my mind could only handle so much right now. And trying to turn the alarm off was my current objective.

I allow my arm to drop and it falls on...nothing. Guess I totally missed that go. Time for round two.

This time it's easier to lift my arm, but it still feels dead-ish...truly annoying too. But at least it's obeying more as I move it back and try again to silence the soft beeps.

"Kisa?" a male voice asks. And I must say I'm surprised I caught the unexpected sound. But I thought boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorm side. Was I hearing things again?

"Kisa?"

The voice is clearer and familiar now. I do know it and it's not from my imagination...unless it was working overtime this week. But I doubt that would happen. So the voice talking has to be my friend.

I try opening my eyes to confirm my thoughts. But like the rest of me, my eye lids feel heavy and don't want to move.

It takes all my strength to force my lids open. But when I do I'm blinded by the dim lighting of the room and can't focus on anything.

Day still sucking might I add.

I groan and rub my eyes to see if that will help focus. When I take my hand away things are a bit clearer but still out of focus. Then I remember my contacts aren't in since I just woke up.

To get a clearer image I squint my eyes and look to where the voice had come from. Sure enough I look up into the relief stricken face of my friend Tom.

"Morning," he says smiling trying to not seem as worried as he must have been.

"Ah...hey...?" I yawn and shift to sit up. "What are you doing in my room?"

His smile fades as a look of concern takes over. I think I'm missing something here.

"Ki, you're in the med wing. You've been out for a day and a half. It's Sunday night now."

My jaw drops. I can't believe it's Sunday already. What happened to my weekend? I wanted to go into the city and get stuff to decorate my room with. And Tom and I were going to kill off more of my work. Now I'll be even more behind.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asks bringing me back from my disappointing thoughts.

"Happened?" I sound confused as I try to think back to Friday. I remember going to the Friday practice and blading with some girl. And then the old guy, can't come up with his name right now, comes to talk to me. And then...nothing. After talking to him I can't remember a thing. "I'm not sure?"

_'Tsu, can you offer some help here?'_

"Oh okay. Well the important thing is you're awake now," he says while I wait to hear from Tsubasa. But for some reason I'm not feeling her familiar presence in my mind.

"Tom, do you know where my blade is?"

"You're blade? I haven't seen it. Why?"

Panic spreads through me like a wild fire. Without Tsubasa I'm totally lost. I need her.

"Kisa, what's so important about it?" Tom asks when he noticed the fear in my eyes.

"She's my friend. We're always together."

"Wait she? You have a bit beast?"

Slowly I nod my head. And things seem to fall into place for Tom. He must have seen this kind of thing before.

"Don't you have a bit beast?" I ask innocently but his reaction proves the question is more dangerous then was meant.

He quickly looks around to make sure we're alone. When it's clear he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a neatly wrapped cloth. Slowly he unrolls it to show me his bit chip.

"This is Torus. No one knows I have him and for good reason too."

"Why's that?"

"Kids who reveal they have bit beasts tend to disappear for a while. And when they come back they've changed. Though there are a few that don't come back."

Again I groan. I had used Tsubasa's power in that battle with the girl. People knew I had a bit beast. What had I gotten myself into now? And how could I get out of it without Tsubasa?

"Don't worry too much about it now Kisa," Tom says seeming to read my mind. "I'll try to help however I can."

"Thanks." I offer him a smile.

"Ah, so the patient is indeed awake." Tom and I turn our heads to see a tall blond man wearing a lab coat coming towards us. "How are you feeling now?" He grabs the chart from the foot of the bed and looks it over.

"I'm okay sir" I politely say. "When can I leave?"

"Well things look to be normal according to the chart. So I believe you can go now. But go right to the dinning hall. You have been out for a while and I'm sure you must be hungry. Tom will you help her get there?"

"Sure thing sir," Tom replies as I pull those sticky pads off me...I swear I'm getting sick of having those on me.

After the doc removes the needle from my hand and I splash cold water on my face, Tom and I take off for the mess hall.

* * *

**Kisa:** Another chapter down and one more later this week. We hope to hear from more people soon.

**Lirin:** Thanks everyone :)


	9. New Schedule

**Lirin:** Doing an early post for tomorrow. My weekend is going to be hectic so I'm doing this while I'm thinking about it.

**Kisa: **So same speel as normal. Lirin owns only her OCs and nothing more. And she doesnt make a penny from this.

**Lirin:** Thanks for everyone that continued to read. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Schedule **

Monday morning was not starting out good for me. I had slept through my alarm and missed breakfast. And then I was late for class to top it off.

Personally I blame the catch up work for that since I was up late working on it since I had missed the weekend.

I tried to sneak into Russian as quietly as I possible could so not to disturb the others. Mr. Sterkovsky was already in his lecture on the new chapter and I had missed the list of the new words.

I took my seat next to Tom and begin pulling my stuff out. Under the table I feel a kick to my shoe and look over. Tom was giving me a worried glance and he motioned for me to look down at his paper. In the corner he had written 'everything okay?'

Slowly I nod and open my notebook to a new page and quickly scribbled 'over slept...talk later'.

He nods and we both go back to listening to the lesson.

**XxXxXx**

At the end of class Tom and I quickly toss our things in out bags and hope for a quick escape, but Mr. Sterkovsky has other plans as he calls me to his desk. He looks a bit mad, but thankfully it's not Boris I'm about to deal with.

I tell Tom to go without me before going to see what our professor wanted.

"You were late today," he states in a cold tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"No sir. I had just been up late getting work done and slept through my alarm. It wont happen again, I promise."

"Alright then," he says and dismisses me.

Outside Tom was waiting for me. The worried look was back on his face. I feel bad for being the one to constantly put it there on him.

"What's going on?" he asks as we walk down the hall to out next class.

I sigh. Was everyone going to ask me that today. "Nothing really. I was just tired and overslept. So no worries, okay?"

Tom gives me a doubtful look but let's me off the hook. I don't doubt he's still worried about what happened over the weekend. I am too. But mostly I'm worried about Tsubasa. I don't know where she is or what's happening to her.

We walk the rest of the way to class in silence. Each of us in our own thoughts. I was so lost in them that I had missed the two boys standing outside our class. One had flaming red hair and the other had duel hair of gray and navy.

"Hey Kai it is the lost Kitty."

"Hn."

Tom and I stop and look to see the boys that help me my first day.

"Hi Kitty," Tala says with a goofy grin. And something tells me he's the only one daring enough to smile like that here.

Tom looks at me, "Kisa, do you know them?" He seems surprised.

"Well kind of. They were the ones that helped me last Monday." I then turn to them, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Tala replies as he hangs his right arm over my shoulders.

"Boris is pardoning you from classes today and wants to see you in his office now."

"But he's teaching right now," I say really confused.

"He'll be late," Kai explains. "There's an assignment on the board for people to do until he arrives.

I look at Tom and shrug. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure."

"Bye Kitty's friend," Tala waves as he leads me down the hall with Kai following. It reminded me of the first time I walked with them. And I wonder how many more times I'd get to walk the halls with them.

**XxXxXx**

"So what's going on?" I ask before we reach Boris's office.

"Not sure Kitty. Boris asked us to find you and report to his office. We didn't have time to question why."

"But you never question Boris. He gives orders and you comply."

"Good to know."

Outside the office Tala releases me and knocks on the door. Unlike my last trip here the response is immediate and Tala opens the door for me to step in first.

In the week nothing has changed in here. Books still covered the walls and papers littered the desk. Well there was one change I did not notice and that was there was someone else in there too.

Kai was the last of our group to enter and closed the door behind him.

"Ah good, you're all here." He sounds truly happy about something. "Kisa I was just going over your report with Dr. Mona here."

When her name was said she stood up from her chair to greet us.

"Kisa, it's good to see you again. I hope you're feeling better today."

I stare into her emerald eyes and the events of last Friday flood into my mind like a damn had been broken. I gasp and pant at this sudden attack. Tala reaches out to catch me before I fall.

"Well I see I have not been forgotten at least," Mona comments at my reaction.

"What's going on?" Tala demands as he still supports me. "Dr. Mona why are you here?"

"Hold your tongue boy. Things will be explained as far as you need to know," Boris snapped

I didn't miss Tala or Kai glaring, but both were silent at Boris's request. I guess this is why people don't question the headmaster. He gets angry quickly.

"Good now," Boris started when the three of us had been silent for sometime and my mind assault seemed to be over. "Kisa come closer."

Tala reluctantly let's me go as I step out of his reach and closer to the desk. Boris is holding out his hand with my beyblade in it.

"Tsubasa," I say and grab it from him. Immediately I go to inspect her. The blade itself looks fine but I noticed that Tsubasa is chained up.

"What happened to her?" I ask and my voice quakes a bit.

"There's nothing to worry about dear," Mona says, "the chains are just a seal to protect you. The difference in your power levels for now are too great. With those you will be able to control her without the huge energy drain. This way we can avoid accidents like what happened on Friday."

I might not have liked it. But her explanation was valid. I was weak and Tsubasa was strong. It took all I had to try and control her and even then it never lasted long. So if this does help I guess I'll have to be thankful.

Behind me I could still tell Kai and Tala were restless. It was slightly obvious why I was here now. I was getting Tsu back. But why were they here?

"Kisa we still have some tests to run on you and your beast. But that will all come in do time," Boris says as his cold eyes burn into me. There is something I do not like about it, but I find myself nodding to agree.

"But before we can do that, I want you to start training with the boys here." There was an evil twisted smile and I hear Tala moving behind me. "Is there a problem Tala?"

"You know damn well what the problem is," he snarls. "She wont be able to handle what we do. You've got her set on a suicide track."

"Tal calm down," Kai whispered. "This wont help any."

"Then she better start soon so she can adjust to it all," Boris replied with a smug expression. "Mona will be there to monitor what is going on and since the beast has power it is only a matter of time before the owner harness's it.

"So from today onward she will have her Russian class then meet up with you for training.

"Kisa doesn't that sound good not to worry about all that extra work to catch up on?"

"I suppose so," I respond not having taken my eyes off Tsubasa. I didn't fully pay attention to the conversation.

"Very good then. Training shall begin now. I shall trust you boys to take care of Kisa and show her the ropes."

"Of course Sir," Kai says as he grabs my arm and Tala's and begins to pull us from the room. Mona's heels click behind us as she follows.

I have no idea what just really happened, but I doubt it was good. In fact nothing but a few friends have been good since I got here.

* * *

**Tala:** Now we're officially moving the ranks to main characters :D

**Kai:** Tala no one cares.

**Tala:** Oh Kai don't be a downer cause our guy time is invaded with a girl. Readers please cheer up this grouchy little Phoenix with some reviews.


	10. Just A Tool

**Tala:** Holiday greeting to all our fans :) As Lirin promised the holiday days get double posting. And although it's a day late we're still honoring that.

**Kai:** By now if you don't know, Lirin does not own the rights to Beyblade or the characters. She just loves to torture us. And she's still pennyless.

**Tala:** Most importantly now we'd like to thank Beywriter and our mysterious reviewer. Hearing from you has made Lirin happy. Enjoy the updates.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just A Tool**

A month had gone by since I first arrived at the Abbey. And I have learned much since coming, but it wasn't anything I was planning on.

I had learned that during the tough training if you mess up then you are punished. It can be from a small beating to being locked away for a couple of days with no food and little water. And there are also some rumors floating around that the guards have raped some people. I hope not to be able to prove that true. I think I would kill myself if that happened. But the others I can testify to.

My arms and legs are covered with healing cuts and bruises from beating. But for some reason Boris will not let them use the whip and risk getting my back damaged. I do not know why, but the guards say I'm a 'lucky little bitch' for having that protection. I have tried to ask Mona about it, but she says nothing to me. And the boys I train with are just as much in the dark as I am.

You see I do my weekly training with four others. Kai and Tala and then there are two more.

The oldest and tallest is the blond kid with blue eyes, Spencer. He controls a whale bit beast with water powers. But that only makes sense since its a whale.

And the other kid is Bryan. He's got lilac hair and amazing silvery eyes. They're like the moon is permanently shining in them amazing. He has a falcon partner that obviously is an air element.

But those four are like a family. Spencer and Tala are the older brothers looking to protect the younger ones. And Kai and Bryan tend to stick close to Tala. I know why Kai does, but I don't know about Bryan.

Out of that group Tala is the most talkative. Once and a while Bryan will say hi to others and that's it. I don't think I've every heard Spencer speak. And Kai's favorite word is 'hn'.

Anyway they're an interesting group and I'm glad I get to hang with them. And part of me wishes that one day they will let me be part of their family. I think that will make this hell pit a little easier to deal with...at least I hope it does.

Now those are who I get to hang with during the week during training. On Saturdays it's a completely different story.

Saturdays always begin with a sledge hammer pounding on the door trying to break it off its hinges. Loud and annoying and almost impossible to sleep through. But just to be clear its not really a sledge hammer, but it certainly sounds like one.

At first I groan and roll over trying to ignore it. Usually I'm too tired and sore and not about to get up for anything. It could be the end of the world and I was going to face it sleeping in my bed.

However the person knocking has other plans for me. And I knew that and there was no way I would be able to sleep much longer.

"Kisa!"

And welcome my favorite intruder. Dr. Mona, a.k.a, slave driving bitch, slams my door open and storms over to my bed. Then like all the past Saturdays she pulls the blanket from over me and I shiver as the cold air rushes around me almost instantly waking me up.

I rub my eyes to clear them of sleep and then grab my glasses. When I can properly see I see Mona's face mocking me with a smile. It's only 5 in the freaking morning and she's got the energy to smile. I swear if I could I would kill her...kill her slowly and painfully.

"Get a move on. There is lots to be done today," she says as she walks around my room.

I glare at her back as I get off my bed and go to my closet and pull out a T-shirt and some jeans with the bottoms ripped.

Mona inspects the few pictures I have of my cats and some friends back home as I change from my night cloths into the street cloths and brush my hair. When I'm done I clear my throat and she turns to face me.

"It's about time. Let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me from the room and down to the training rooms.

"I can walk myself," I snarl trying to break her death grip on my wrist.

"Be silent," she quickly snaps back and I dodge as she tries to smack me.

After a month I have learned not to talk back unless you can avoid the physical attack that will soon follow. And since I have spent so much time with this wonderful slave driver, I have learned how she will attack to certain comments. And when she swings for a smack it's a simple matter of leaning back or ducking to dodge it.

"Damn brat," she mumbles and tightens her grip trying to rip my arm off.

"Seriously, let go. Boris wont be happy if you hurt my arm."

She stops dead and drops my arm. I watch as her shoulders heavy up and down as she tries to control her anger.

"You child are nothing," she spats out between gritted teeth. "Just because you are training with the boys means nothing. You are weak and worthless. But Master Boris is interested in the power your beast has locked within it. And he has some plans for you when you have better control over it. But if there is no improvement in a few more months then he will go to plan B for you. And I must say I do look forward to that happening."

A chill ran up my spine as she talked. There was nothing harmless about her words. They were meant to be threatening and it worked. I was scared enough to want to piss myself right there.

"But Boris is giving you time to work on it. Now let us go."

Again she grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hall. And every step felt like she was tightening her grip on me and trying to break my wrist.

Mona's words had really shaken me up. I had no idea what this Plan B was, but if this is Plan A which hurts as all hell, I doubt Plan B will have bunnies and cupcakes. And personally I don't really want to find out what it is.

Not only did her words scare me, but they ignited a fire deep within. One that only burns red hot when a personal challenge is issued. And I make it my goal to prove that person wrong. So if she thinks I'm worthless and only being used for Tsubasa's power I will show her other wise. I will prove to her I have what it takes without relying on my partner's power.

**XxXxXx**

The training room hadn't changed since I was here last. The dish was still dead center with the computer launcher hovering above ready to drop the programmed blades for test battles. And down by the back wall was a glass shield protecting the scientists and their main computer.

"Begin with the usual drills and then prepare for a battle," Mona speaks as she tosses me in and closes and locks the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am," I mumble and begin the drills.

**XxXxXx**

After a few hours of stretching and warmups, Mona has me standing by the dish and all hooked up to their damn computer.

The computer began to count down and on cue it and I launched our blades.

I aimed a little lower then usual so we could avoid a midair clash. Tsubasa sailed smoothly into the dish and landed on the far side while the computer's landed in the middle. Judging by its color it was a fire type which meant I should focus on using Tsubasa's water power.

Even with the chains on her I could still tap into her element powers, but it was harder then before. And yet it was also easier because it was not as draining on me like Boris had said. It just required more focus, which was tiring enough.

Anyway I started out the battle like usual and waited for the computer to make the first move. Even though I was a little used to how things worked I still wanted to gauge what they had to offer.

We were in a standstill for a few minutes as we both waited. Tsubasa spun steadily on the side as we waited. I knew it wasn't going to be long before the computer moved.

I took my eyes off the dish for a moment to see what the doctors were doing. Mona had her cold emerald eyes on me and she whispered something to the other one sitting behind the computer. This was my sign to get back in the game.

I changed my eye contact back to the dish and see the red blade dashing head on towards Tsu. So they're starting this way. Easy then.

"Tsubasa dodge," I command and my white blade moves to the right out of the striking range. The computer blade continues its strike up and over the edge.

From the corner of my eye I notice Mona nod and scribble something down on her notes. I recall Tsubasa and get ready for the next round. Knowing it was going to be more challenging then the first.

**XxXxXx**

By the time I got back to my room that night I hurt all over. My arms were like lead weights trying to drag me down and my legs didn't feel much better. All I wanted to do was fall on my bed and sleep for the next month. And that's what I planned on doing, well at least sleep until midday tomorrow.

But someone else had other plans. Right after I sat on my bed and took my boots off there was a knock on my door. Since there wasn't any screaming I knew it wasn't Mona so I didn't fear sitting there for a moment and flipping the door off wishing the person on the other side saw it.

When they knocked again I sighed and got up. My muscle protested at having to move again, but I forced them to get me over to the door and find out who was bothering me tonight.

Upon opening the door I came face to face with a black hair girl from my Russian class. She was holding out a note for me.

"Tom gave this to me at dinner when you didn't show," she explained as I took it from her.

"Thanks," I called as she left back for her room.


	11. Dream Boy

**Chapter 10: Dream Boy**

I probably should have read Tom's note, but when I got back to the bed I was just about asleep on my feet. So I put the note on the bed side table and passed out on the pillows half on the bed and half off with the light still on.

Some point during the night I managed to pull myself on the bed properly and got the light off...or the bulb burned out. And I also had the first dream I remembered in a long while.

There wasn't much to it. I was on the Abbey roof looking down on the snowy woods and there was a boy around my age with red hair that was styled like a camp fire. And when he looked up towards me I was memorized by his lavender eyes that were filled with worry. And then I got that falling feeling and woke up with a jolt.

After that I couldn't get the boy out of my mind. He wasn't anyone I knew, but he did have that familiar vibe about him like I'd seen him before.

I stare at the ceiling unwilling to move. I wish I knew more about that boy from the dream and why he looked familiar to me.

I sigh and roll over on my side. Looking at the ceiling wasn't going to provide me my answers plus I was still tired physically. Which wasn't a wonder after all the physical activity I did earlier.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was only a little after 3 in the morning and getting a few more hours of sleep wouldn't be a bad idea. It wasn't as if anyone was going to be expecting me for anything today.

Thankfully it didn't take long for me to get back to sleep. However this time I didn't dream of that boy...or at least that I remembered. But no matter what I was not going to forget that look of worry he had as he looked up at me.

**XxXxXx**

By the time I woke up again it was going on noon. Well that's another breakfast missed. Oh well.

I was thinking of going to take a shower when a white blurry note caught my attention and I remembered it got delivered before I fell asleep.

So I snatched it from the table and final read it.

'Hey, Good afternoon sleepy head. I'm guess you wont be reading this until you wake up.' I stop reading and chuckle. He knows me too well at times. 'I was thinking that its been awhile since we got to hang out for a bit. I'll be in the library for most of the afternoon if you want to get together. Hope to see you soon. Tom.'

I was touched by his note. And he was right, it had been a long while since we had us time. So after my shower I'd go track him down.

**XxXxXx**

I felt a bit better after the shower...less sore and ready to face what was left of the day. Kind of wish I had gotten up earlier.

Quickly I tossed on some cloths and headed straight for the library where Tom said he'd be waiting.

In the hall I passed a few people. Some said a quick 'hi' which I returned and others kind of avoided me like I was the plague.

It was common knowledge that I was training with Tala and Kai. It was only natural for rumors to spread since they'd come to pick me up from class. And in turn has some girls jealous to the point of hatred and guys wishing they could get to know me so they could get closer to the 'kings' of this place.

Thankfully Tom wasn't like that. He was my friend before this random popularity, which I wasn't too keen on, and after it happened he treated me like usual. And I loved that about him. He was a true friend to me, just like the ones I had left behind back home.

The library was busier then I thought it would be. Guess there's a big test or projects coming due. I hope I don't end up disturbing Tom from something important. I'd hate for him to get in trouble.

But I shouldn't think too negatively. He was the one to ask to hang first. So he might not have anything due soon or it's already finished.

So putting my worrisome thoughts behind me I begin to search through the massive amounts of people pouring over books and furiously writing down notes. But still I only half paid attention to the people working in the large areas in the middle of the room. I remember that Tom likes the quietness of the back where there's a couple of chairs around a table by a window. He had once told me that that was his spot to avoid people. And it worked too since it was out of eye sight.

I walked passed stacks of shelves winding my way to the back. And it didn't take long for me to find familiar long brown hair.

Tom had his back to me with his nose in a book so it was easy for me to sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

At the sudden embrace he squeaked like a girl and almost dropped his book sending me into soft giggle fits.

"Damn Kisa," he exclaimed as he turned to face me, "don't do that to me."

"Okay," I say still giggling and taking a seat next to him. "So what's up?"

He's quiet at first as he puts a bookmark in his place and studies my face. It always a nerves me to have his warm brown eyes staring at me like that. It's like he's trying to peek into my soul and I can't hide anything from him.

"Let's talk during lunch," he finally says. "I doubt you've eaten in a while and I'm getting hungry." And right on cue my stomach growls and I blush in embarrassment.

Tom grins and leans over to grab his bag to put his book away. It's _Breaking Dawn_ by the way and I'm happy to see him reading it again since I've been hounding him to during breakfast and before Russian started.

I seriously want to know how he can tell certain things when I just arrive and its been over a week since we talked outside of breakfast or before class started. For now I'll chalk it up to him being good at reading people. But I might ask one of these days.

I'm about to get up and join Tom when a stray Beyblading magazine catches my eye. On it was a picture of the European teams advertising their big article in the issue. And it cause me to feel like a total idiot.

"Kisa?" Tom asks when I grab it and begin flipping through the pages.

"This...I swear I am such a total f-ing idiot at times.

"What?" There was a hint of annoyed curiosity in his tone and I remembered he doesn't know about my dream. See I'm a total idiot.

"Oh sorry," I say and continue flipping looking for that article. "I had this weird dream last night and there was a guy there that I never met but I had seen him before, I just couldn't remember from where. And that was really dumb cause I used to crush on him a few years back and had a few posters on my walls."

I stopped my explanation and put the magazine down on the table and pointed to the boy with fire like hair.

"You dreamed of Johnny McGregor?"

I nod feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

"So what was going on in it? And why Johnny? He's kind of a jerk from what I've read about him."

"I know that. But he's still uber cute."

Tom rolled his eye as I had my small girlie moment. "What about the dream?"

His question snapped me from my Johnny daydream. "Oh right. It wasn't anything big. I was standing on the Abbey roof looking down and Johnny was by the forest with a look of worry. Then I felt like I was falling and woke up."

Tom had this thoughtful look on his face when I focused myself away from the dream. Johnny's expression still bothered me. What was it that could have the hot tempered blader worried? And why was he here of all places?

"Come on, let's get some lunch."

I look at Tom dumbfounded. He was thinking about lunch...what am I going to do with his kid?

"Fine. But you have to tell me what you were thinking as we walk."

"I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes as we walk out of the library. It was good to be with him again. I'd have to find more time for this. Even if it was forcing myself to dinner after training when all I wanted was my bed or a hot shower.

As we walked to the mess hall we started to joke around and have fun. My dream forgotten again...at least for now.

Neither one of us knew at the time just how important it was to be. Or that it was only going to be the first of many.

* * *

**Tala:** This completes another update. Please leave our sleeping authoress some reviews. It is Christmas time after all.


	12. Don't Wanna Go

**Lirin:** Okay Thursday. Not forgetting the second update this week. Or having Tal run the show while I'm asleep again.

**Tala:** Are you implying that I messed up?

**Lirin:** Not at all Wolfboy. You and Kai did a fine job. I just like being the boss with all the control. So I leave the boring part to you now.

**Tala: **Blah, blah, blah rights of Beyblade of characters not Lirin's. Blah, blah, blah...does not profit. Blah,blah, blah thanks Beywriter.

**Lirin:** I suppose that works. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Don't Wanna Go**

With the routine firmly set and me now working to keep myself away from 'Plan B', days began to roll by into weeks and those weeks turned to months. Before I knew it, I had been here almost a year.

During that time my friendship with the boys grew stronger and I felt I belong with them. Sundays, our only free day, were spent relaxing and Tom eventually joined in with us. Though he seemed to have a natural dislike of quiet Bryan. So besides that we all got along well and had fun.

It was Sunday night and we were returning to our rooms trying to be as quiet as possible since it was a little after curfew.

At the split I said bye to the boys and gave them each a hug. When I began going to the left I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned to see Bryan there alone.

His silvery eyes were watching me closely. And then he shook his head and pulled me down his hall with him.

"Bry, what's going on? I'm tired," I softly said. There was no surprise when he didn't answer me. He just pulled me into a little cubbyhole in the wall.

It was dark in there I could hardly see him. Plus it was tight that it barely fit us. We couldn't move without bumping into the other.

"You were quiet today."

"Something wrong with that?"

"It's not like you. You're usually brighter and cheerier."

"So I had an off day. What's with the worry? This isn't like you."

I felt his hand coming to cup my cheek and he sighed softly. I'd never known Bryan to act so openly about his emotions. Tala said that since he was born and raised here it was how he was taught to behave. So him acting this way kind of made me nervous to be alone with him right now.

He snickered and leaned over resting his head against mine. There was something a little comforting about it. But since Bryan was acting odd I was sacred too.

"I worry about people I care about," he finally said breaking the silence that settled over us. "You feel warm right now, like you're coming down with something."

I swallowed. I didn't need him telling me that. I could feel it all day and the moments of dizziness throughout the day didn't help much.

"It's cramped in here. The heats just from that."

Again I heard Bryan sigh and he backed away a little. It was as if he was being defeated. "Kisa take tomorrow off. Get up in the morning and go to sick bay and be sure to have the day to rest."

"I can't," I snapped a little louder then I meant to and the sound echoed. Bryan quickly clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Please Kisa. Do this for yourself. You wont be any good if you're weak from illness. And if that's no good then do it for me." There was a gentleness in his voice that I'd never heard there before.

"Why would I do that?" I ask removing his hand from my mouth.

"Why wouldn't you?" He moved closer again and I felt my cheeks flush and I was thankful for the dim lighting of the space. "Kisa please. I care about you. I...I really like you and right now you have me worried. So please rest tomorrow."

"Bryan...?"

He backed out of the little hole leaving me in there alone and I quickly began to miss his warmth. "Go get some rest. I hope not to see you tomorrow."

Bryan left me standing there alone and very confused. Had he really just confessed his feelings or was my fever making me hear things. Either way he seemed sincerely concerned.

But even if I wanted to, I couldn't take a day to rest. Mona will have my head and possibly push for this 'Plan B'.

As I walked back to my room, my head was spinning and I couldn't see straight. Honestly I was surprised I made it back to the room without bumping into more then a few things...mainly walls. Or that I successfully fell onto the bed and not the floor.

My last thought before drifting to sleep was that Bryan was right and I do need a day to recharge. But a night's sleep will have to do.

**XxXxXx**

I tried to sleep that night. But for some reason I could not stay comfortable for more then an hour at a time. Most times it was less then that hour. Eventually I gave up trying to get sleep and stared at the clock watching time go by.

Finally around 4 my eyes drooped closed and I was finally going to get some sleep.

**XxXxXx**

When I came to again it was thanks to my alarm buzzing to the right of my head. I was still so tired I could barely get my eyes opened. All I wanted was to turn the damn thing off and go back to sleep. However in this place that was not really an option.

I left the alarm going as I went about getting ready for the day. The noise was all I had to keep me from going back to sleep.

First thing I do was take a warm shower. They always helped to wake me after a long night and I hope today would be no different.

Twenty minutes later and I felt a bit more awake then I had before. However, even though I was awake I still felt like shit and worse then yesterday too.

I went back to my bed and fell down on it. It was so tempting to go back to sleep. And I can't put my finger on it, but I kind of remember someone telling me to rest today and not worry about anything. Maybe I should follow their advise. It's not like I've missed a day since I got here.

I lay on the bed listening to the alarm. The constant buzzing is the only reason I've not closed my eyes again. It's telling me to finish getting dressed and down to breakfast where Tom was waiting for me.

Thinking about food had my stomach rumbling with want. It was the final factor.

Slowly I pushed myself off the bed again and went to grab some day cloths and put them on. After that I grabbed my bag and put on my glasses and boots and left the room.

**XxXxXx**

I was dizzy by the time I got to the mess hall. Plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to eat anymore.

I do really hate being sick.

Even though I didn't want to eat I still had to sit so I went in the room filled with chatting kids and found Tom at our usual table...once I found that.

He had finished his breakfast and was flipping through a new Beyblading magazine.

I flopped down next to him and put my head on my folded arms. Tom stopped his reading and looked over at me.

"You okay?"

"Hm...um..." I mumble turning to look at him while keeping my head down.

"Kisa you look like shit. Didn't you get any sleep."

"Not much. How much longer until class starts?"

"I don't think you should worry about that right now."

"Huh? But..."

"Kisa you looked really sick. Let's go take you to the doctor."

"Meh, I'll be fine. Can you get me some juice."

Brown eyes bore into me. "Fine. But after that I'm taking you to the medical wing."

"Sure," I mumbled as he walked off to get whatever juice they had today.

When he got back I still had my head on the table and I was barely awake. The noise from all the kids around wasn't helping the throbbing headache or dizziness that were combining to make me feel nauseous.

"Kisa?"

I slowly looked up and smile weakly. "Thanks." I grab the cup in my shaky hands and bring it to my lips. I down the punch in about three gulps and put the cup on his tray.

"Doctor now."

I nod. The way I'm feeling I can't force myself through class, never mind all the training.

He let's me lean on him as we walk down the hall and up the stairs. With each step we take I feel even more dizzy then the last and I few times I stumbled over my own feet. I probably would have fallen if it weren't for Tom holding me up.

When we finally get there I'm just about dead on my feet with Tom supporting most of me keeping me up.

"Ah, what happened?" a young female doctor asked as she rushed to help Tom.

"She's sick," he said stating the obvious. "She wasn't looking too well yesterday and today was worse."

"I guess so. Well run to class. We'll take care of her."

I was lifted off my feet and laid gently on a bed softer then mine. I was completely out before anyone had a chance to ask me any questions.

* * *

**Lirin:** This wraps up this weeks posting. We'll be back in the new year with more excitement. Please take a few moments to make comments. Thank you all.


	13. No Rest For The Sick

**Kisa:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!...Okay so the day is almost over but I still have a few minutes left to say it.

**Lirin:** Sure Ki, get back to bed before your illness gets worse.

**Kisa:** Aw Lir I want to help you tonight. You do have double the work.

**Lirin:** Kisa. Bed now.

**Kisa:** *pouts* Fine. Just don't ask me next time cause I wont help at all. *stomps out of room*

**Lirin:** *Rolls eyes* Well same deal as before. I don't own the rights to Beyblade or the characters. OCs are mostly mine. Those that aren't are borrowed from Beywriter. I also make no profit from working on this story. Thanks to Beywrite and guest for continuing to support this along. Since New Years is a holiday its a double posting so please enjoy the next two chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Rest For The Sick**

As I slept, I dreamed I was soaring in the night sky as snow drifted around me.

Air rushed my face and toyed with my hair as I moved around the open space. Briefly I thought about what a pain going to brush my hair later would be...but that thought was fleeting as I flew.

I felt free...the shackles of the daily routine were broken as I danced around in the stars.

Looking down I saw a forest below me. Even though it was dark it seemed inviting and safe to me. It had a call that was trying to pull me down there instead of being up in the sky. But the wind was feeling so nice around me I ignored the call.

Then I spotted a fire...or it looked that way at first before I realized it was hair shaped like fire. I was dreaming of Johnny again.

He looked at me and his eyes were hard and determined almost as if he was going into battle. That's when I realized he had on his battle armor and his ax.

A chill ran up my spine as we watched each other. Why was I dreaming of him?

The snow began to build up and melt on my back as I stayed there. That was when I saw his eyes widen and he dropped his weapon.

Then, just like last time, I was falling. I saw the ground coming closer and Johnny was running towards where I was going to crash.

I open my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I put my arms over my face and shut my eyes tightly. How could this be happening?

**XxXxXx**

I landed without a sound on a soft cushion and my eyes shot open. My heart was racing as my mind slowly processed that it was only a dream.

Once that settled in my mind I began to look around. I was surprised to see Bryan sitting on my left. He looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure.

"Hi," I say to make it easier for him to start talking. "What's up? Isn't there training?"

"Hn."

"Bryan?" I didn't realize it yet but my voice was soft and my throat hurt with every sound I made. Yay for still being mostly asleep.

"It's over for the day. So I came to see how you were. Tom had told Tala he brought you here."

"Ah."

"How are you feeling?"

"B..." I tried talking but gave into a coughing fit. Bryan reacted quickly and passed over the cup of water on the table next to me.

When the fit settled I slowly took a few small sips hoping not to choke on it.

"I guess that answers my question."

I nod and continue my small sips. When I put the glass down it was half empty.

"Bryan is she up yet?" Tala came into view looking hopeful. I guess they were all worried. When he saw me sitting up he smiled. "Morning Kitty. Have a nice nap?"

"I guess."

Tala took the chair on my right and I noticed Bryan give him a dirty look.

"So I heard you have a little infection. They're not going to let you practice for a while," Tala went on. I couldn't help the groan that passed my lips.

"How long will I be out?"

Tala shrugged. "Didn't hear that bit. I only know this much cause I was listening in before when they were doing the initial exam."

"Oh..." I reach for the glass again and start sipping at the remaining half. Why did my luck have to suck so much at times?

Bryan turned to check the wall clock. "Tala it's late."

I noticed Tala pout. "Alright Bry-Bry. Not too much longer for you either. Oh and here Kitty. I snagged this for you." Tala tossed my small Mew plush onto the bed.

"How did you?"

"I have my ways. Now play nice you two?" He left us smirking and winking at Bryan.

"Damn Wolf," the Falcon mumbled. "Trying to one up me."

"Huh?"

Bryan looked down at me shocked, almost as if he forgot I was there for a moment. "It's nothing Kisa. Get some rest for now. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." He leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead. As quickly as the warmth appeared over me it disappeared and Bryan was backing away from the bed.

"Night," I call after him.

"Hn," he grunts and leaves me alone with my plush and thoughts.

Even though I had slept the day away, I soon found myself drifting back to sleep. I hope I don't wake up falling again.

**XxXxXx**

When I woke up again it was to someone harshly shaking me and a muffled voice I would rather not be hearing.

"Damn it girl, get up," Mona barked continuing to shake me. I swear if I hadn't known better I would say I was on a roller coaster.

Groaning I rolled over and gave her my backside. Damn doesn't she know to let sick people rest.

"Kisa," her tone was low and threatening. I knew nothing good was coming.

There was a harsh tug on the blanket I was comfortably wrapped up in and just like that the warmth that surrounded me disappeared and was replaced by rushing cold.

Instinctively my eyes opened into a glare and I turned over to face Mona. She looks smug as she stands over the bed holding my blanket.

"That should have you thinking twice about ignoring my orders."

"Whatever," I grumble and roll my eyes. "Why are you bothering me?" This time I noticed the pain in my throat and tried swallowing to help it, sadly it only made it worse.

Mona seems happy at my discomfort. I knew she was a twisted woman and this helps support that theory.

"Foolish girl, I suggest you not talk. Especially if you're going to use that sharp tongue of your's."

I cock my head to the right. "Then do you have pen and paper I can use to write my comments?" Yes talking hurt, but to annoy Mona it was worth it.

"Enough with the smartass mouth. I've come to tell you, you will be on bed rest for the next 10 days while the antibiotic has a chance to do its job."

"Sounds like fun to me." I smirk and finally sit up. It's then I notice the sky is starting to lighten up with the sun rise. Even when sick she finds a way to get me up earlier then I like.

It was Mona's turn to glare. She hates to be interrupted when hearing herself talk.

"I'm glad you think so. Because during this time I've compiled some work for you to do. Just because you can not do any physical movements does not mean your mind must not get its exercise.

And my fun bubble has burst. Watch that next she'll say my training will double when I get back. Just watch it.

"Also I expect this will not set your training back any. So be prepared to jump back into the thick of it once you return."

See that was close enough.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah that's the obedient tone I like to hear. And the last thing is that I've business outside so you will not see me during your recovering time. But that does not mean you may slack off with your work."

"Yes ma'am," I say again and she finally returns my blanket and leaves.

Wow what a surprise, she didn't wish me well. Damn fucking bitch.

Alone once more I laid back down curling under the blanket for more sleep. However dreading the work my personal she devil prepared scared me too much and I could not fall back asleep.

So instead I wrapped the blanket around me and went to stand by the window and watched the sun rise.

I was impressed by how the soft pastels of the sky could make this forsaken place feel a bit nicer and homey.

Oh if only it felt this way the whole time.


	14. Cold Morning

**Chapter 13: Cold Morning**

My ten training free days passed quicker then what I would have liked. But I suppose that's a good thing with what Mona had me doing.

Not only had she doubled the Russian work I normally have, she had me studying strategies and blade construction, and weapon safety, plus I had to read up on combat moves and memorize them.

By the time dinner rolled around I was wiped out from all the reading and note taking.

But on the bright side of things my boys came to visit when they had time.

Tom would stop by during lunch, after classes and once more before curfew. When he was there he helped me with the Russian assignments and that made them more bearable to get through. And when we weren't doing that we just kicked back and talked...well he did most of the talking since my throat still hurt.

He told me he was fancying a new Blader in the spot light named Ray Kon and even had a picture he had grabbed from a magazine article. I have to admit that Ray was very bishie and I wouldn't mind cuddling up with him. But sticking with some girl code, I couldn't put a move on Ray if I ever met him since Tom had seen him first, he got the first claim.

I enjoyed having Tom with me. It was like it was back during my first week here, just in a different setting.

Sadly when the others stopped by, it wasn't as often or as long. Most of the time they looked tired from the training, but always seemed to have energy to talk or show me some of the new combat moves. At least Tala had the energy to do that and he'd manage to talk Kai or sometimes Bryan into helping him.

Hm, speaking of Bryan. During this time I started to notice a change in him. He wasn't clinging to Tala as much and started to show more emotion. I couldn't figure out why he was doing this, but I noticed that ever since I had gotten sick.

He always insisted on staying until I was sleeping. He'd even risk breaking curfew to do this. And before he'd leave me I felt his lips press to my forehead.

We'd gotten so close during those days. It wouldn't be too far a stretch to think we were dating to the average eye. Sadly I knew we were only close friends. But part of me hopes that one day there will be more between us.

I was so glad to have friends like them. Without them I don't know what I would have done to myself by now.

Now it was time to get back to the usual routine that totally sucks.

Part of me wants to skip out on breakfast but knew I'd regret that sooner or later so I dragged myself out of bed and changed clothes.

Ten minutes later I was walking the halls wishing I was back in bed.

Arriving at the mess hall I spotted Tom at our usual table. But sitting across from him was Bryan.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. It was obvious to everyone in our group that Tom didn't like Bryan much and from what we knew there was no reason behind it. And when I tried asking Tom about it he just changed the subject. So when I saw those two sitting there talking I was quite surprised. I almost thought it was a dream.

I didn't want to disturb them yet. So I ducked into line to get food. It seemed neither of them has noticed me yet so it wasn't that hard.

I exited the line with a trey of pancakes, bacon and milk. Seems an alright day to be coming back.

Both of them were still talking as I headed towards them. And neither was looking overly happy, especially Tom. I hope it's nothing serious.

"Morning guys," I say smiling brightly. Both looked up surprised and then returned the smile.

"I've got to go," Bryan says getting up. "It's great to see you up Ki." He quickly leaves and I'm a little more confused then before.

"What was that about?" I ask taking the now unoccupied seat across from Tom.

"Nothing," he quickly replies with a cold harshness in his voice. It was so unlike him I was a little scared. "That guy leaves a bad taste in my mouth." I watch as Tom pushes away his trey with what's left of his cereal.

"Oh...okay." I wasn't going to press Tom for answers. It was easy to tell he wasn't going to give them anyway. So that just means I'll have to corner Bryan about it later.

**XxXxXx**

The rest of my morning with Tom was kind of on the awkward side. Yeah we did our usual stuff, but once and a while he gave off this cold vibe when he looked at me and I had a feeling it had to do with Bryan and what they were talking about earlier.

It killed me not to ask what his problem was. But I figured I'd be finding out sooner or later.

After class Bryan was waiting outside. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot up so his leg was bent.

"Bye Kisa. Don't push yourself too hard today," Tom said when he saw Bryan.

"Bye," I quickly respond before he got too far. It hurt me to have him disappear so quickly because of the sight of Bryan. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little glad about it. I now had a few more minutes to get my answers from the Falcon.

"So what's going on with you two? Tom's acting like he dislikes you even more."

Bryan shrugged and pushed away from the wall. "He's just in a bad mood."

I gave a harsh short laugh. "A bad mood you created earlier. What did you say to him at breakfast?"

Bryan flashed a cocky smirk and I so wanted to smack him.

"I'll tell ya later, after today's training."

I groan. "Tell me now."

"Nope."

"You are suck a jerk," I complain and storm off ahead of him. At this point I didn't care if he ever told me what happened. If he was going to act this way I couldn't care less any more.

**XxXxXx**

Practice was the same as always. Half an hour of stretches followed by a 5 mile run.

I did my best to keep up with the others, but after several days of minimal activity it was hard. I had to pause several times to catch my breath. I was glad Mona had yet to return from her trip. I had known if she was here then I'd have been hurting more then I already was.

"You alright Kitty?" Tala asked as he and Kai jogged next to me.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I pant.

"Then take it easy. You did just get back after being sick."

"I know. I'll try and ease up some."

"Good girl." Tala and Kai then continued on their way leaving me behind with my slow pace.

I was a little hurt that Bryan wasn't the one to tell me to take it easy. In fact he hardly spared a glance at me the whole time. And when he did there was a cold disapproving look in his eyes. Maybe that was his way of showing he cared when guards were around.

Once our run was over, Boris came in and Voltaire was following shortly behind. Both men looked excited for something.

"Good morning boys and girl," Boris spoke in a too chipper voice. It just screamed something was wrong...or going to be soon.

Despite my misgivings I followed the others into line in front of our Headmaster. We saluted him and Voltaire then stood at attention while waiting for Boris to continue.

"Ah very good," Boris complimented at our complete obedience. "Now I have a little surprise for you today and practice will be interrupted for a while this afternoon."

If we were anyone else we'd have cheered at that. But because we were us and Boris and Voltaire were both here we remained silent.

It seemed to please Boris we didn't react to the news.

"Follow me," he said and turned to the door he came in from.

Voltaire remained behind and grabbed Kai when he began to pass. Tala had mentioned that Kai was Voltaire's grandson, so I figured this must have been some family matter.

**XxXxXx**

Boris had lead us to a narrow-ish room that had a wall of a thick glass giving a nice view of a very large testing area where the bey dish takes up most of the floor.

When we got there, there were already some other kids crowded around. And among them was Tom. We caught each other's attention to see if the other knew why we were here.

Unfortunately he was just as clueless as I was. So we had to wait to see what was going to happen.

* * *

**Tala:** Lirin what are Boris and Voltaire planning. And I don't like Kai's grandfather pulling him away from the group. That's never a good sign of things. Tell me what's going on.

**Lirin:** Sorry Tala. You have to wait for Thursday to find out. In the mean time why don't my darling readers leave a review behind to help pass the time away. They don't have to be long or grand. Just a word or so about your thoughts so far would be nice.

**Tala:** You're so mean Lirin. Keep this up and you'll be rivaling Boris and Mona for the top ass spot. *storms out*

**Lirin:** ... *too shocked to speak*


	15. Dark Power

**Lirin:** I believe things are moving along well here.

**Tala:** Lirin have you seen Kai? I haven't seen him in a long while. I'm worried.

**Lirin:** Sorry Tal, I haven't. But since you're here want to offer a hand?

**Tala:** I suppose. Lirin has no rights to Beyblade or the characters. Only her OCs she, mostly, claims to own. And there is no profit from creating this story. I'm going back to look for Kai now.

**Lirin:** Ah I love that red head :) Last announcement before the chapter begins. Thanks to Ariao and Beywriter for leaving reviews. I'm really happy to be hearing from more fans.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dark Power**

Most of the kids were having hushed conversations as they waited. It sounded like most of them were talking about why we were called here. They had just been called out of class by Boris and headed here.

I took a glance through the glass wall into the arena. There was something dark in there and a chill ran up my spine. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me jump.

"Sorry Kisa." It was Tala. He looked worried. "Have you seen Kai? He disappeared on the way here."

I took another look around the room. Tala was right and our duel hair friend was missing. "Sorry Tal. I haven't seen him since Voltaire grabbed him. But I'm sure he's alright. He is one of the strongest here."

"Ah yeah," the Wolf agreed. But he had a more distant and worried expression in his eyes. It was clear Kai's disappearance is bothering him.

**XxXxXx**

We waited over 15 minutes for some more kids to come before Boris called our attention. He was on the other side of the glass and talked through a microphone.

"Welcome students. I'm glad you have all come here today for our little revealing. You must be wondering why you are here. Well that is because out of all the students here, you show the most potential for Beyblading and either have Bitbeasts or the potential to control one.

"Today I wish to show you a new power. A true break through for us. And young Kai has agreed to help show it to you."

I was willing to bet my life that at that moment Tala was just as pale as I was when Kai came into view next to Voltaire.

"Now everyone pay close attention to what happens."

A TV screen lit up and preformed the countdown. Everyone around held their breathes as we waited for Kai to launch against the computer.

On 3 there was a loud buzz and Kai released his Dranzer and the machine over head dropped down a black blade. The monitor switched views to give us a close look on the battle.

Kai wasted no time moving into the offensive. He was bashing the enemy back towards the rim. It was obvious he was going to win. Most of us lost attention in the battle and began hushed conversations again.

I had looked away to see if I could spot Tom or Bryan. I figured this would be a good time to get some answers out of them.

It was when I took a step towards Tom that a bird's screech had everyone's attention back on the battle.

In seconds it had turned from Kai clearly winning to him struggling to protect himself.

The dish was ablaze with a black fire that trailed the computer programmed blade. That's when we came to realize it was not the average program.

In fact the blade was acting on its own accord. Or more specifically to the bit beast it had.

Everyone had their attention back on the fight. Dranzer was getting knocked left and right with scorch marks where the black one made contact.

Honestly it didn't look like Dranzer could withstand much more. I felt bad for her.

"Ah." Tala was next to me again and his shocked gasp scared me. He really has to stop sneaking up on me.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning to see him.

He muttered a bunch of quick Russian words that I couldn't follow and pointed into the arena. Following his finger I noticed he was pointing to Kai and not the battle.

My jaw dropped at the sight.

Kai, one of the strongest bladers here, was down on one knee. He was dripping with sweat and had a few bleeding scratches which I assume were from debris hit off Dranzer. His breathing was heavy and he looked like he'd pass out any second.

There was another loud screech and a dark version of Dranzer rose up from the black blade. An evil energy rippled out from her and cracked the glass protecting us.

Unfortunately Kai was not as lucky as us. He was hit with the full effect and fell to his hands. He coughed up some blood too.

Tala and I watched Kai's lips move and he raised his hand towards Dranzer. He was putting the rest of his energy into the attack.

Dranzer came out of her wobbling blade and tried to attack the dark phoenix.

Sadly she was too weak and was unable to dodge a counter attack. Her piercing screech was horrible as her blade shattered and showered around Kai.

A single tear leaked from Kai's crimson eye as he fell flat on the ground. He was out cold before he landed.

Next to me Tala stiffened and mumbled to himself.

It was hard to believe Kai had fallen so easily. Just what did Boris and Voltaire have him set against?

The room filled with clapping and Boris was in eye shot again. He had a pleased smile as he held up the black blade.

"Boys and girls, you have just witnessed the first test battle of the Black Bit Beast. And I am pleased to say it turned out as expected.

"The Black Power is far more powerful then the average ones.

"So from now on, everyone here will be working hard in order to master the control of this power."

Boris released us after that with strict instructions to get back to training...or for those of us that were in class to start training.

Tala and I got swept out with the crowd. He was still in shock about what happened to Kai. Or the fact he was still laying on the ground with no one checking on him.

Most of the people around us were buzzing with excitement. For some of them this was their first experience feeling such power and it had them bubbling over with happiness.

Personally it had me terrified. The energy from that Black Dranzer was pure evil. It was an untamed force of fire that could scorch anyone it touched. Kai and his Dranzer were proof of that.

"He'll be alright," I heard myself say. I don't know if it was to make Tala feel better or myself. But either way those words had to be said. There was power in them if we believed them. And I was going to.

"Yeah," Tala replied after awhile. But even still he sounded doubtful. There was no doubt in my mind he'd remain that way until he saw Kai in person later.

**XxXxXx**

After all that had happened, training was different that day. Our little private room was now filled with about 15 or so others bladers. And just as many scientists to monitor us all.

Their anticipation filled the space with energy as they waited their chance to be tested. Not even the usual fear of loosing could dampen their joy.

Only a few of us had our doubts about all of this and we huddled together in a corner.

"I really don't like this," I said to the group.

"Same here. That power was too dark," Bryan continued. "I don't think anyone can control it."

"Why would they have such a thing here?" Tom asked.

Most of us shook our heads not having any idea. But that was no surprise since no one knew what this place was really like until we got here. And the further in one got the more dangerous it became.

It was Spencer who noticed Tala looking away as if he were hiding something.

"Wolf, what's the matter?"

The blond's voice almost startled Tal and he whipped his head around to see us waiting for him to respond.

"Tal do you know something?" Bryan asked softly.

Slowly he nodded his head. "I once over heard Voltaire and Boris talking. This academy they have is only a front. What they want is to control an army of young bladers to gain control over the world.

"I guess they plan on using that dark power to keep us in line. It is highly unlikely they'll let anyone use it unless they're completely loyal to them."

Bryan wrapped his arms around me as I shiver in fear. This day just kept getting better and better...not.

* * *

**Tala:** LIRIN!

**Lirin:** You bellowed?

**Tala:** HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU ALLOW MY PHOENIX TO GET HURT LIKE THAT? AND...AND THEN NOT HAVING ANYONE THERE TO CHECK HIS STATUS? TELL ME HOW HE'S DOING NOW!

**Lirin:** No can do Wolfie. Maybe if some more reviews join in I could offer a status update on him. Or I could just be a bitch and let it hang for a week or so.

**Tala:** Please people review. I have to know how my Phoenix is doing after that battle.


	16. Light In The Dark

**Lirin:** Another Tuesday. Another chapter goes up. Sadly only a single release this time.

**Kisa:** Lirin does not own Beyblade of the characters. Only most OCs, like Mona and myself, does she take responsibility for. And she doesn't profit a penny from thing.

**Lirin:** Aw thanks Ki-chan. I'm going to reward you later. Oh thanks Ariao and Beywriter for the reviews. Really loving the continued support.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Light In The Dark**

Practice ended later then usual. And even then only about half of the new kids got tested and Tom was not one of them.

By the time we got to dinner it was almost over. We had to move fast if we wanted food.

"Most of today was a waste," I said poking a fork into the chicken. "What was the point of all of us being there anyways?"

"So we could see the newbies and get a feel for their power," Tala commented.

"That Ian kid seemed to have some promise...despite his big nose and short stature," Bryan added.

Inside I was having a mini panic attack. I remembered watching Ian's fight. He was one of the newer kids here and a few years younger then us. Plus he had a bit beast. Its name I don't know, but it was a snake.

So as much as I don't want to admit it Ian was good and should be with us. Just hopefully he wont be summoning very often.

At the moment only Tom knew about my misgivings with snakes and I'd much like to keep it that way.

"So has there been any word on Kai?" Tom asked to get the conversation away from Ian before my panic took full control of me.

The others suddenly went real quiet and focused on their chicken. Right now Kai was a sore subject to them, especially for Tala. It must suck to have the one you love getting hurt before your eyes and not be able to do a thing to help them.

"I'm going to check on him soon. But no, there's been no word on his condition," Tala explained in a tone that was softer then usual for him. It was obvious he was not taking to this well.

The rest of our meal chatter was about nothing special. Bryan and Spencer were trying to make guesses as to who would be joining us soon.

Tala picked at his food until he got bored with that and excused himself. Then he just about ran from the room to go be at Kai's side.

Personally I wasn't much in the mood to talk. I was getting tired and partly wanted to get some sleep. But a bigger part of me wanted to see if I could pick up on any clues about Tom and Bryan's conversation earlier.

I was disappointed they didn't make any communication except Tom quickly giving dirty glances to Bryan once in a while. If Tom does make this cut he'd have to get used to being with Bryan.

Unintentionally I yawned and both Tom and Bryan look at me.

"Tired?" they ask in unison, and then look at the other. They stared at each other having a silent chat. I swear the aura around them was getting chillier by the second. Eventually Tom backed down with an angry glare.

"Can I walk you to the split?" Bryan asks trying to be polite.

Enter the whiplash the boy can give. First he acts all caring while I'm sick, then I get better and he ignores me. And now he's back to being caring. What is up with him?

"Sure," I say yawning again. I was too tired to try to figure this out now. Plus having someone to walk with would be nice. "Night guys, see you tomorrow."

Bryan and I left to hearing the others saying bye. And Tom whispered a 'be careful' before I got up.

**XxXxXx**

I couldn't stop yawning as we walked in silence. It was annoying. And with each yawn I wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep right there.

Bryan was still in his 'caring mode' and put his arm over me and pull me close so his shoulder could be my pillow.

"If you fall asleep I can carry you." His voice was soft and soothing I wanted to take him up on his offer. There was something about it that reminded me of my dad from when I was younger.

And that is what got me to stop. Bryan was being too nice right now and I had to find out why.

"Is something wrong? Are you still feeling okay?" He looked down at me with his silver moon sparkling eyes. They were so beautiful I wanted to stare into them all night. But I couldn't give up on my mission.

"I'm fine...except the headache you're giving me."

"Huh? How?"

I give a short laugh. He was just as confused as he makes me.

"You make me so confused at times. Just when I think I've got you figured out you do a 180 and totally change. So what's going on with you? And I still want to know about that talk you had with Tom this morning."

Bryan looked shocked then angry before he turned his expression to the neutral one he reserves for training. This wasn't the result I was thinking would be coming.

Quickly he looks around us for something. His quietness is a bit nerve-racking right now. I didn't know my question was this horrible.

"This way." He grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hall towards a door.

He tugs it open and tosses me in then closes it behind him leaving us in darkness. When the door was open I noticed we were in a supply closet filled with cleaning materials.

"Bryan, you're scaring me. What are you doing?"

How he could see in here I don't know. But I felt him grab my upper arms and his forehead land gently on my shoulder.

Can we agree this is more whiplash?

Standing there in the dark with him holding me like that I realized he was shaking. Was the fearless Falcon actually scared of something for a change?

"Kisa," undeniably there was a tremor in his voice as he spoke, "I don't know exactly how to say this. Or how you'll react to this."

"Bryan what's going on? What do you want to say?"

The weight on my shoulder disappeared but the pressure on my arms grew tighter.

"You know I was raised here, so I'm not good when it comes to emotions. All I know really is advise I got from Tala lately."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

There was an awkward silence between us and I felt his hand travel up my arm and rest on my cheek.

"For more people, this place is a bird cage deep in a dark pit. Friendships here are rare and more then that is rarer. You've got this uncanny ability to thrive and bloom in here. Like you're spreading your wings to fly and that power is flowing to the people around you.

"For a long time I was like those other people thinking I'd never see the light only happiness can bring. But now I don't think that way anymore."

Now I was thankful for the darkness. Bryan couldn't see me turn bright red as he talked.

"Kisa, you are a warm light in this cave. And I...I like you. I have no idea if I'm saying this right or not."

His hand on my cheek slowly began to move to caress me and I nuzzled into the touch. Also I leaned forward to wrap my arm around him and his hand slipped from my arm. I don't remember being this happy since before my last boyfriend broke up with me.

"So did I say it right? Will you be the light in the dark for me?"

"Only if you shut up and hug me back."

"Oh...ah..." It was clear he felt uncomfortable showing his emotions like this, but he did return the hug wrapping me in his arms. He was warm and strong. It felt good to be held like this.

Now I know why Bryan was acting so weird and why Tom warned me to 'be careful'.

I planned to follow my friend's advice, while at the same time letting this ride take its course.

Plus I can now say I've been asked out in a supply closet by the Bryan Kuznetsov. How many girls can say that with a smile and laugh?

* * *

**Kisa:** So my reward is I'm now dating Bryan? What about Mr. Dream Guy coming to rescue me? That seems like a better reward.

**Lirin:** Kisa be nice for a change. Bryan is a better option then Mona not letting you sleep. So yeah, he's your reward.

**Bryan: **I feel used now. Can I get some reviews to see what other readers think about this?


	17. Good Morning Going South

**Lirin:** Early morning posting cause Ariao review had me amused. Thanks for that :)

**Tala:** Lirin owns OCs and NOT Beyblade or characters from it. She also doesn't profit.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Good Morning Going South**

After leaving the closet, Bryan swept me off my feet and carried me back to my room. When the dorm monitor tried to stop him, he grunted something like 'Boris's orders' and kept walking.

Then in my room he gently put me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. "Good night Kisa."

"Aw so soon?" I got off the bed and grabbed his right hand with both of mine. "Please stay a bit. At least until I nod off." The request was accompanied by me batting my eyes at him.

His cheeks tinged pink and I took a mental note at how cute he was looking with the soft color. "I don't know. Don't you have ta...ya know...change clothes?"

Giggling I roll my eyes at him. "That's what the bathroom is for goof. Wait right here and I'll be right back."

Slowly I backed away from him allowing our hands to stay touching as long as possible. But to my dismay it was over too soon and I was in the bathroom closing the door.

Just over five minutes I emerged from the room clad in a pink bunny shirt and flannel pants with fuzzy slippers and my glasses.

Bryan had taken the time to walk around and check stuff out. He was looking at my pictures when I went to rest my head on his shoulder.

My presence had him jump and the pink dusting covered his cheeks again...so kawaii.

"Ah sorry."

Again I giggle at him. "Don't be. So which one were you looking at?"

He points to one with me when I was younger and two orange cats curled up around me.

"I see. I think it would be better without the human there. Just Ripples and Fuzzball."

"I have to argue there. I think she's very cute."

"Watch it Bry, you're sounding soft there."

"If that's the case then maybe I should leave. I do have a reputation to up hold if anyone found out about this it would be tainted."

Immediately I squeak in protesting horror and grab his hand again. "Nyo pwease don't. Stay."

Okay I know my outburst had him shocked. It had me shocked too. I haven't acted like a kid begging for something in so long. Same with the kitty noise. So it was no surprise when his lilac eyes looked down at me with confusion.

"Sorry, that was an old habit from before coming here. But will you please stay for a bit?"

Bryan was silent as he continued to just stare at me. It was hard to tell what he was thinking right now.

I was feeling uncomfortable after a few minutes of his silence. I was about to tell him 'never mind' but I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me close.

"Don't let this place change you. Stay carefree no matter what happens."

I nodded against his chest. At that moment words could not express how happy I was.

After that we went to lay on my bed. Bryan laid on his back and I was curled up next to him with my head on his left shoulder. His left hand came up to pet my hair while his right reached over to hold me.

Not long after that I was whisked away to dreamland by the sooth beating of his heart.

**XxXxXx**

I was actually happy to hear my alarm going off. Bryan was gone, but his scent remained on my pillow and I inhaled it deeply. It was a mix of soap and something that was unique only to Bryan, something I couldn't name, but it was him.

No matter what today was going to be good. With a start like this how could it not be?

**XxXxXx**

Tom met up with me in the hallway. Immediately he picked up on my good mood and frowned. Something was telling me he'd be a kill joy.

"I take it he asked last night." There was a coldness to his tone that only came out when Bryan was the topic of conversation. And the way he said it made it more a statement then a question.

"He sure did," I said grinning. "Then he carried me to my room where we cuddled until I was asleep."

Tom's brown eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't want to hear that!"

"Oh relax. Clothes stayed on...unless you count the couple of minutes I ditched him to change into my sleep clothes," I say rolling my eyes.

"That helps a little," he admitted, "but I still don't want to hear it."

I shook my head. Tom was like a brother to me and I certainly loved him like one. Also I support him on his desire to be with Ray if he ever got the chance. So why wouldn't he be happy for me now? What had Bryan ever done to him?

"There you two are."

Tom and I look up to see Tala running towards us. He seems to be in better spirits this morning so Kai must be doing well.

"Hey Tal, what's up?" I ask. The rant I was planning to unleash would have to wait until later.

"Boris wants everyone in the training room in twenty. So if you want breakfast I'd suggest hurrying. Oh and Ki-chan, Bry left already."

The little crack Tom had started with his attitude was now shattered with Tala's words as I slumped my shoulders.

I swear if I looked up to see Tom smirking I was going to kick his ass from here to next week.

"Ki, I don't think he meant anything by it. He just cant stay for long in one place without a purpose." Okay so Tala knows about us. Makes me wonder if Bryan talked to him before our closet time.

"I guess so," I sigh and start walking. Standing in the hall was not going to do us any good, plus Tom and I had to eat before going to where Boris requested us to be.

Behind me I heard Tom and Tal following. Whatever they were talking about I didn't care. I was lost in my own self pity because my new boyfriend didn't see me as a good enough reason to hang out in the mess hall and do a bit of socializing. I was so going to chew him out for that.

**XxXxXx**

Breakfast was as boring as ever. Tom and I each had some toast, bacon and eggs. He had orange juice with his and I had milk. Tala sat with us and had a glass of milk since he had eaten earlier with the others and he talked about how Kai was doing and he'd be back on his feet in a couple of days and a few other things.

When they started talking about strategies that might be helpful for Tom, they tried to get me involved too. I would mumble a few words then chop down on the bread. After a while they gave up and left me to stew in my misery.

**XxXxXx**

By the time we got to the training room everyone else was already there. The exceptions were obvious Kai, and Boris was missing too with Voltaire, if he was going to show.

My blue eyes scanned the room searching for lilac hair. I was ready to give him hell and make him beg for forgiveness. My golf club was for more then just show and launching.

Bryan was standing in the corner we had claimed yesterday talking to Spencer and unless I was seeing things there was someone else talking with them I couldn't see over the crowd.

"Come on," Tala said as he pushed his way through the crowd to our friends. Tom was right behind him and I began to follow after taking my launcher out of my back belt loop so it wouldn't take anyone out as I walked.

"Hey," Bryan gave me a small smirk. "Sorry for not waiting before...its just...you know." He shrugged.

Yeah I did know, even if I didn't want to accept it. This place we call home is a hell where emotions make people weak. He did what he did to protect us both from harm. My anger washed away and I wanted to hug him for his thoughtfulness but couldn't.

"Yeah I know. Thanks...I guess."

"Good morning boys and girls." The room fell silent as everyone turned to see Boris in front of the closed door. "Let us now continue the trials."

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all for this week. Come back Tuesday for the next installment. And if you have a couple moments please review. Thank you :)


	18. Secret's Out And I Blame Ian!

**Lirin:** It's that time again. Thanks Ariao, anonymusblader123 and guest for dropping reviews. Much love to you guys.

**Bryan:** Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or the characters or makes a profit. Her only claim belongs to most OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Secret's Out And I Blame Ian**

"Let us now continue the trials," he announced in a joyous tone. A shiver ran up my spine. If Boris was happy then we were destined for pain. Simple logic, but so true and most of us knew that.

"I feel sorry for the saps going today."

Quickly I take my eyes off Boris and look down to my right. In all his four foot something, big nose glory was Ian. He had a cocky grin.

And so my day got worse. Just his presence alone could piss me off and that was only because of his bit beast.

"Today's first tester," Boris went on, "is Tom."

About now I was ready to go back to last night being curled up with Bryan and stay there forever. Ian's comment was bothering me and now my best friend was in Boris's hands. Not something I liked to see happen.

"Good luck," I heard Tala say.

"Thanks. I think I might need it even with Torus on my side." Tom held up his red blade to show us he was prepared with his centaur bit beast installed within the blade.

Seeing that only reminded me how serious this situation was. Tom was risking a lot by revealing his bit beast. We had seen kids do that yesterday and after loosing they were escorted from the room and no one has seen them since.

"You better win," Bryan warned.

"I will," Tom assured him. _'After all I'll be imaging the enemy as your head.'_

**XxXxXx**

"3...2...1...launch," the computer droned starting the test.

Tom pulled his cord with confidence at the same time the computer dropped in. He was starting strong.

His kind brown eyes turned cold as he studied the gray blade's movements. It was zig-zagging around in circles with Torus, Tom's blade, reminded patiently awaiting its orders.

Neither were making a move. Tom's patients were impressive. He was taking his time to memorize the pattern before doing anything.

I was holding my breath. At this rate Boris was going to have his first victim of the day.

"Alright Torus attack right." Tom's order was timed perfectly to hit the gray blade as it zigged closer to him.

The impact had forced it back out towards the rim where it wobbled. Unfortunately the battle was just beginning.

Boris nodded to the man working the computer. He hit some buttons and sent a signal for the gray blade to go on the offensive.

The blade wobbled a bit more before it looped up and to the left gaining speed. It was on a war path with Tom's blade as its target.

Tom's blade followed in a game of cat and mouse. All I could hear were the wizzing of the two tops as they moved. Suddenly the gray one did a 180 and made a bee line for Torus.

I was chewing my lip fearing the worst. Tom's face was neutral as the blades got closer to clashing.

And then it happened.

"Torus," he called calmly, "power charge."

A bright tower of light sprang from his red blade and his proud centaur emerged. It kicked its front legs high into the air and when they landed it sent a mini shock wave throughout the room. Bryan had to hold me so I wouldn't fall.

"Careful Swan."

"Yeah, thanks." I would have smiled at him but I was too focused on the battle. Tom's safety was riding on it.

The shock wave also affected the gray blade and it bounced into the air a few inches before landing with a wobble closer to being in the center.

Quickly the tech hit controls and had the gray blade back on course. But it was too late. Tom's blade was moving full speed directly towards it. The force of the impact could only amount to one thing.

Torus lowered his head near the end of the charge. The blades clashed with a loud bang and mini explosion that sparks could be seen in.

Moments later the gray blade was flying in the air and Torus was coming out of the dust cloud slowing down so he wouldn't go out himself.

I couldn't help but smile as the gray top fell to the ground and shattered. Tom was strong and not someone I wanted to battle against anytime for any reason.

"Impressive victory Tom," Boris said standing behind him and placed his hands on Tom's shoulders.

"Thank you sir." Tom was being polite.

"Now onto the next..."

Tom collected his blade and ducked his way back towards us. He was relieved to have that over with and I could finally let my breath out.

**XxXxXx**

At the end of these trial eight people remained in the running. Five of them were boys and the last three were obviously female. But all of them had bit beasts they kept hidden until now.

The ones who had failed were again escorted out by guards and they had fear in their eyes. I tried not to image what was going to happen to them.

After a lunch break, Boris moved us to a bigger room with multiple dishes set up. He had set up an elimination tournament for the remaining people.

There were two brackets each with two sets. Boris seemed to have them split so one was today's winners and the other was yesterday's.

I was a bit disappointed Tom and Ian were not facing each other first. Tom could easily take the midget down with his bit beast and spare me some nightmares in the progress. But that would only be a nice thing to have happen.

Oh well. I've already accepted that yesterday had burned up my good luck for a while. But it was worth it. I was happy, even if I can't show it around.

"Contestants gather around," Boris called.

"Good luck Tom," I whispered before he left the group.

"Thanks Kisa."

Some of the boys said the same thing to him and Ian.

I don't know why the midget is hanging around us. He's annoying and gives me the creeps. I want him eliminated soon.

**XxXxXx**

We watched the battles carefully. Boris did mention one of these kids could be joining us. I was still hoping it wasn't going to be Ian. But he had made it to the top of his bracket. And each time he used his beast Wyborg.

He had a habit of pulling it out quickly so I had to see it for about five or so minutes each battle. And each time I felt the color drain from my face and I wanted to pass out.

It was during his second fight that I began to sway on my feet after the color had again disappeared from my face when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned left to see Bryan or more specifically two Bryans.

"Kisa are you alright?"

Aw he's worried about me. He does care. "I will be," I reply giving him a forced smile.

"Hm." He moved to stand behind me and covers my eyes with his hands and pull me back to lean against him.

"This better?"

"Yeah, thanks. But what about...?"

"This is better then you passing out. So when were you going to mention your phobia of snakes?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't planned on ever saying. Or at least not until I had more trust in them. Which might be weird to some since I've been with them for over a year now.

"Ah later...if I had to."

Bryan made a grunt and held me like that for the rest of Ian's fight.

It didn't matter if anyone else saw us. I was happy and my boyfriend was protecting me. I haven't felt this safe in a while. And that huge ass snake he was blocking from my view almost didn't bother me. Almost.

* * *

**Lirin:** One more chapter down. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)

**Kisa:** Lirin don't forget that other thing Lirin.

**Lirin:** Thanks Ki-chan. Here's the deal, starting next week the update days will change. It was be on Wednesday and Saturday. Sorry for the change but I have back to back classes on Tuesday and Thursday.


	19. Final Test Fight

**Lirin:** And this is the last of the Thursday updates. Thanks Ariao and Beywriter for all the reviews so far. Yeah Beyblade and characters are not mine and there's no profit from this. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Final Test Fight**

One by one kids fell until only two remained. The best from each bracket were facing each other waiting for the signal to be given. Everyone in the room was excited to see who was going to be the victor. Who ever it was, was going to be joining our team when a spot opened up. Until then he was going to be the leader of the new sub team Boris was forming.

Subconsciously I bit my lip. This was going to be a hard battle to watch.

Tom had survived until the end. I was happy for him. But it came at the high price of draining a lot of energy and he looked tired standing up there waiting.

Ian had also made it to this point. He had a big grin as he looked over at Tom. It was as if he knew he would win and pitied my friend. But he had been in just as many battles as Tom had and should also be running low on energy, or so says logic. But still he gave off this over confident aura.

Boris was standing between them acting as the referee. He was only allowing a five minute rest before starting. And when he said five minutes he meant it. He was holding up his watch arm and staring at the device as the seconds ticked by.

"Time," he called.

Tom straightened up and took a deep breath before exhaling. Whatever he was feeling right now remained hidden under his mask that not even I could read him.

Ian, on the other hand, was being as energetic as ever. His big dumb grin did nothing to hide his excitement as he bounced back and forth on his feet.

"Bladers ready," Boris's harsh voice ordered. The crowd went silent and Tom prepared his blade. Ian reached into his pocket and pulled his gear out. When they both nodded Boris started the count down.

"3...2...1..." he said before blowing his whistle.

The blades were off, flying through the air for their first clash of a best of three. Tom's landed first and looped the dish a couple of times as it waited. Ian had shot his blade high into the air and I hoped that it would just miss the dish all together.

"Wyborg, let's end this at the beginning," Ian said sounding very cocky. His purple blade shot out a bright light while it was still in mid air and his bit beast appeared again.

Gee he's going with his usual plan. What a shock there.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone move and then I felt a hand cover mine and a squeeze. It was Bryan silently telling me things would be alright. That thing above us would soon be gone.

I squeezed his hand back to let him know I got his message, but I could not stop the shaking from being so close to the snake.

Tom shook his head seeing the bit beast released so quickly.

Ian's style was almost completely opposite of his own. Ian liked to show off his power while Tom preferred to bide his time waiting for the right moment and avoided using Torus if the extra power wasn't needed.

Ian's blade finally landed, but it was very unstable. The burst of energy to release Wyborg had thrown it off balance. This was Tom's opening as long as he moved fast enough.

I locked my sight onto the red blade. It was looping the dish again. My teeth bit harder on my lip. I was starting to taste blood.

"Torus attack now."

I sighed watching Torus change route and dash for the wobbling blade. There was no way Ian could dodge this with that instability...at least that's what I hoped.

"Wyborg, defense now," Ian ordered thinking that was going to be enough to put a stopper on Tom's attack. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at this.

Red collided with purple in a huge explosion creating a dust cloud over the dish. We could only see sparks flying out in all directions. Tom was as focused as ever and Ian looked a little scared for a change. I was so glad for that. Guess his bit beast isn't as strong as he thought it was.

Tuning out the people around me, I focused my full attention on the battle. Now that I was doing that, I could hear the faint sound of metal scrapping metal. Tom's blade was still attacking, trying to force Ian's blade out.

Above it all, Wyborg withered in pain. Its body thrashing this way and that way as the blade it belonged to got a nice little beating. I couldn't help but squeeze Bryan's hand tighter with every movement the creature made. Even though I was not directly looking at it, I could still tell and it really scared me.

Bryan was a sport about it and let me cut the circulation off in his hand. He didn't make a sound or show any sign of pain as I clutched to his hand for my own mental sanity. I really hope I don't break a bone on him, that would really suck more then what was happening now.

Wyborg's movement was enough to distract me from focusing and hear the scraping sound from inside the dust cloud, but the sparks were still visible, so the grinding was still going on.

Slowly the dust began to clear and the dish was now silhouetted by a misty veil.

Ian was panic stricken as he tried to get back into the game. But it was not going to be enough.

Tom's blade was still locked on his target and slowly forcing the blade back going for a ring out.

More dust cleared and now tiny sparkles could be seen in the minimum lighting of the room. It was like each speck was causing Wyborg more pain.

And then with one last shove everyone saw through the dusty veil, Torus forced Wyborg out of the dish.

Above our heads, the giant snake let out a painful long hiss before it disappeared back into its chip.

Boris blew his whistle indicating the round's end.

"Victor, Tom," he announced pointing towards my friend. "Prepare for next round."

Ian was in shock as he hobbled over to collect his blade. Tom had been fiercer then he expected and this loss had him rattled.

His shaking hand reached down to pick up his blade. If he was expecting it to be in decent condition, he had another shock waiting for him.

Once his hand was wrapped around the hot metal, Ian realized something was not right with it. He wasted no time bringing it to his face to inspect it.

His crimson eyes grew wide with horror. Not only had Tom's blade managed to force him from the dish without calling out a bit beast while he had his, Tom had managed to grin his down so it was just about unusable. But what was the cost of doing that?

"Ah Sir," Ian said as he walked over to Boris.

"What is it? You're supposed to be getting ready for the next fight."

"Sir, I have to withdrew from the battle. My blade is in no condition to continue." He showed Boris the damaged blade and the old man almost blew a gasket. His face went from death to cherry tomato red to a dark shade of violet with anger.

"I'll deal with you later." Is what I believe Boris hissed at Ian before he turned his attention to the crowd. "Due to technical problems the battles are over. Tom has shown extra ordinary skills today and yesterday and therefore will be our new sub team's leader."

The crowd cheered. The tension that no one had noticed in the room lifted as people shouted congratulations to Tom and Boris left dragging Ian behind him by the ear.

I snickered seeing that before running to my friend's side.

"Hey Tommy boy," I said when I was next to him. "Glad this is over?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He held up Torus for me to see and I noticed it was in pretty bad condition. He sacrificed his blade on that stunt and if it had failed, he'd be the one Boris was pulling by the ear.

I roll my eyes and smack his left arm with my right hand. He gasps at the pain and rubs the spot I hit.

"What was that for?"

"You're a fool. What if that stunt had failed? Did you think of that?"

"But it didn't fail. And even if I did I had a backup plan. I wasn't about to let the big nosed midget take me down."

Even though he was beyond tired now, the energy and enthusiasm Tom gave off when he talked about kicking Ian's ass was amazing. I don't know where he had this extra stored up, but it is good to see.

He and I left the training room after the rest of the D-Boys caught up with us. We now had a new mission to do...and that was to get dinner and have plenty of time to eat it.

* * *

**Kisa:** YAY! Tom beat Ian!

**Lirin:** Yes Kisa he did. Now run back to your boy and enjoy dinner with him and the others.

**Kisa:** Too excited cause TOM BEAT IAN! Everyone send reviews to celebrate with me :) My best friend won! *runs down the hall*

**Lirin:** I hate it when she's on a sugarless sugar high. Such a headache. But she does have a point, please take a few moments to review. I have to go hog tie her now until she settles down some. Thanks and see ya next Wednesday.


	20. Love or Lust

**Lirin:** First Wednesday post. It feels weird to be doing this today and not yesterday.

**Kisa:** Get over it. It was your idea to switch so deal. Just say what has to be said and let the readers have what they're really here for.

**Lirin:** I own nothing of Beyblade or the characters. And I don't profit.

**Tala****:** Thanks Ariao, Beywriter and anonymusblader123 for reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Love or Lust**

Thursday night and I could not sleep. Training had been long and grueling like usual. I was sore from hand to hand combat training with Tala and my bruises had bruises.

Bryan was not happy and complained that Tala should have been gentler on me. Personally I was glad for the challenge. The tougher the opponent the stronger I'll get.

So with that in mind, theory states I should be zonked out cold...but I'm not.

Maybe the worry of not being able to talk to Tom was part of it. Ever since dinner after the battles, Boris has had the new group busier then us. Rumors have it they train around the clock.

Honestly I don't want to believe it, but I also wouldn't put it passed Boris to do something like that. He likes to show us a heartless bastard and does a fine job of it.

A shiver runs up and down my spine as images of Tom and them (sadly Ian too) flood my mind. They were covered in blood and hungry stuck in the dungeon.

I rolled over feeling sick now. There was no way I was getting sleep tonight.

Looking out the small window, I saw storm clouds blocking out the moon and stars. A perfect night for a late night stroll to the boys' side of this Hell pit.

Rolling off the bed I landed on my feet and quickly went to my closet to pull out some black cloths. It's easier to blend into the shadows with the right gear, and did I have plenty of black for the job.

I found my black jeans and two black shirts I wore the long sleeved one and the short sleeved I turned into a ninja mask leaving only my eyes showing.

Sadly my collar was left behind so I could move silently. It would have been nice to have it, but it was a safety hazard. Thankfully Tsubasa was not. Tucking her into my pocket I left my room without thinking twice.

**XxXxXx**

Merged with the shadows I wondered into a forbidden section...not like I haven't been here before.

Hm...maybe I should look into getting some more female friends...wait no, they tend to be more high maintenance and sometimes just a plain pain in the ass.

The security was a bit higher tonight then usual. Then again I'm usually here during the day when everything isn't as high strung. So the upped security might be normal for this time of day.

Anyway, I was almost caught several times by the patrolling guards. I had Bryan to thank for not being noticed. He had shown me small cubby holes and closets I could duck into to hide from people.

On the bright side of my trip, while I walked the second floor, I spotted Tom going to his room. I took off my make shift ninja mask to see better. And sure enough it was indeed my good friend.

Seems the rumors of Boris working them were true. He looked extremely tired and his cloths were torn and bloody. Or at least that's how it looked in the dim torch lighting spaced out in the hall. (Oh yeah lighting at night is only provided by fire. Um, castle style much?)

It took close to an hour for me to get to Bryan's door when it usually only took twenty minutes.

There was no point knocking, the lock on the room was none existent and the worse I'd see is Kai and Tala going at it (ah yay yaoi moments!).

I opened the door just enough for me to slip in here then closed it again.

The space was quiet in the dark except for soft breathing. All three boys were asleep. Tala and Kai probably hugging each other.

I didn't want to disturb them, so I tried my best to sneak over to Bryan's bed. It worked since I didn't have blades flying at my head.

In the dark I could hardly see my boyfriend buried under his blankets. Too bad for him he'd soon be woken up.

He rolled over in his sleep so his face was now pointed in my direction. Oh I wish I could see his peaceful sleeping expression before it was disturbed, but the lack of lighting and his blanket made it hard.

"If your going to get in the bed then do it. Don't just stand there."

I jumped and squeaked when a voice from the other side of the room spoke. It had been Kai. Figures the lightest sleeper of them all had woken up when I came in. And my little squeak had the others waking up.

Bryan reached over and turned his light on temporarily blinding me.

"The hell is going on?" he asked with a thick grunt. "Who the fuck is coming here at this time?"

"Ki-chan?" It was Tal talking this time and he managed to wake Bryan fully by mentioning my name.

"Yeah it's me," I say around a yawn. Of course I'd start to get sleepy now. When I want to be awake and talking my worries with the guys.

Bryan was off his bed and pulled me into a hug before I closed my mouth. I rested my head on his chest feeling relaxed and much better then before. I swear Bryan's hugs are like magic and make my worries disappear.

"What's wrong Swan? What brought you here?"

"Nyo couldn't sleep." Again I spoke around a yawn. "Let me stay here."

"Yeah sure. Come here." Bryan led me to his bed where he pulled me onto his lap and I immediately curled up. He is warm and cuddly, my body finally giving into sleep.

From now on Bryan is going to be my sleep pill when I need help to sleep.

"Falcon turn the light off. Don't really want to watch you two for the rest of the night," Kai said getting comfortable against Tala again.

The light went off and the four of us found ourselves quickly getting back to sleep. Bryan's steady heartbeat was enough to lull me into my dreams without worries.

The only thing crossing my mind is if I'd be seeing Johnny again tonight.

**XxXxXx**

Once more I found myself flying over a snow covered Abbey. It was beautiful in the moon light, but then again it always started this way before things went bad...very bad.

A gentle cold breeze tickled my hair across my neck as I hoovered there. It was calming, especially since I knew what was coming.

Briefly I though I could avoid this chaos, all I'd have to do was not look down and see Johnny. Somehow seeing him triggered everything. Sadly my heart ached thinking about not seeing Johnny. He had a strange pull that attracted my attention.

I soon found my blue eye scanning the wooden area below searching for him. Choas or not, I had to see him...if only for a moment.

Depression set in when I couldn't spot him. I wanted to cry but the cold would only freeze the tears to my cheeks. My dreams were the only time I got to see Johnny and find a true peacefulness (even though I get shot and plummet towards the ground).

And then realization donned on me. Through my dreams I've been fallen in love with Johnny McGregor!

Yes I had Bryan, the warm body I was sleeping next to, but what I felt for him was not true love. It was more a lust to cope with the loneliness of this place.

My dream self began to cry. When I agreed to date Bryan I never realized I'd only be using him for my own comfort because I could not have Johnny.

Slowly I lowered myself down to the untouched snow. It crunched beneath my feet. The sound seemed louder then it really was as it echoed off nothing and everything.

I surveyed the area again, no one was here. The only source of light being temporarily blocked by clouds.

Alone I curled up into a tight ball and cried.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning I felt like I didn't get any sleep. My mind whizzed with thoughts of what I'd been doing or what I should be doing.

One thing was certain to me after that dream, and that was I had to do something about Bryan. It wasn't fair for me to be using him as a substitute, but could I hurt him by breaking up with him?

I looked to the left and saw him still sleeping peacefully. A happy content smile playing across his lips. A rare sight that usually only night time saw.

Seeing that face I could not find the courage to hurt him. If Bryan was happy with our dating then I'd try to be too. I'd do my best to forget about Johnny, the love I will never have. I'd do this to keep my friend happy and save his sanity just a little bit.

But this will only be for as long as Johnny stays out of my dreams. Once he comes back to them I'll have no choice but to tell Bryan what's been going on. Maybe this would be easier if I could talk to Tom. Getting his insight usually helps.

Still looking at Bryan, I decided I wasn't ready to get up yet. Though I was not totally in love with Bry, he was still a comfortable warm pillow.

So I yawned and snuggled closer to him and draped my right arm over him. Moments later I felt his arms tighten around me.

Hm, it's not love, but something is here and more precious then lust...but it's not love.

* * *

**Kisa:** That's all Lirin has for now. Come back Saturday for more goodness of my adventures at the Abbey. And in the mean time please leave a review.


	21. Kid Emotions

Lirin: im currently traveling so this will be short. i only claim ownership of most OCs and nothing else. and i dont profit. thank you everyone for reviews...sorry theyre not individualized like normal...but hey traveling. enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Kid Emotions**

When I woke up again Kai and Tala were gone and Bryan was walking around the bathroom in a towel with the door opened. He must have just gotten out of the shower cause his hair was wet and sticking to his face.

I watched him move about as he i getting cleaned up. The light in there reflected off his pale wet torso giving him a golden godly glow. The doubts I had last night from my dream faded away along with the other kid.

He must have felt me watching cause he turned around with his devilish smile.

"So Sleeping Beauty awakes. Does she like what she sees?"

My blue eyes roam his body as I sit up and my own flirty smile forms.

"I must say the Prince is looking very tasty this morning. I might want to wake up to this eye candy everyday."

While I talked Bryan walked over to the bed and sat next to me. Then he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. When he pulled back he was sweetly smiling. It was the smile I only recently started to see from him and I loved it and knowing it was only meant for me.

"I wish I could wake up with you in my arms every day. This morning was the best I ever had."

My cheeks flushed. "Watch it Bry, don't ruin your reputation." As usual I followed it up with a punch to his upper arm.

"We are alone," he pointed out leaning over me. "Who's going to tell?"

I bit my lip as I thought. Bryan had a point that we were alone, but this place was notorious for rumors. All that had to happen were the right people catch wind of me being in this room and gossip would spread quicker then a wild fire in a dense forest.

The more I thought about stuff the sooner I realized that this moment had gone from fun to a little scary. I knew that Bryan would never hurt me, but I was scared of being alone with him like this when he was only in a towel. I know how guys' minds work and most of the time they think about sex and how to get it. So that left me really hoping Bryan was one of the few that didn't think that way. And I had to defuse the situation before it got that he was thinking about what I didn't want to have happen.

"Falcon, you know how out of control rumors get in this place. Plus Tala does have a big mouth at times. What if he makes comments to Kai around the wrong people not meaning to? It wont be good for either of us since no one knows where we are right now."

Realization and hurt flash simultaneously in his silvery orbs as he backs away from me by getting off the bed. Inwardly I sigh a sign of relieve. My fear was gone, but I had hurt Bryan and that made me feel bad. Seems I should have put in some more thought to my words then I had.

"I'm going to get dressed so we can get to breakfast before it's over. Tala's brush is on his nightstand. Use it if you want to."

I watched as he disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't need to speak at how upset he was. This withdrawal was proof enough of it. He'll be in a bad mood all day now.

As I waited I took up the offer of brushing my hair. I cant stand to have it looking such a mess when I go anywhere. You could say that this is one of the few girly things I actually care about.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and I looked over to see Bryan looking sadder then before he went to put his cloths on. His eyes showed a hollowness that chipped away at my heart.

Placing the brush back down, I went to hug my boyfriend. Sadly he did not return the show of emotion and I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Fal, I'm sorry. Please hug me?"

"Not right now Swan. Not in the mood."

Okay freeze there. In the short two weeks time Bryan and I have been going out, he's never not wanted to hug me. Damn I royally screwed this up.

"Bry-Bry," I say batting my lashes at him, "I was only kidding before. Please don't be grumpy. No one's going to find out about what happens in here right now. So please just hug me."

Instead of the hug he backed away. "Twist your hair up and stick it under Phoenix's hat. He never wears it anymore so most people wont recognize it. Then leave here and I'll follow a few minutes later."

"Alright," I huff and grab the hat he told me to. After I hid my hair away I left. The last thing I saw was him laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

**XxXxXx**

I decided to skip breakfast and went to my room. Bryan's hurt look bothered me too much cause I knew I was the reason behind it. I regret saying what I did. But it's not like I have full control over my reactions when I'm scared-ish.

I collapsed on my bed and grabbed the Mew plush. It wasn't so long ago Tala had grabbed this very toy from in here and brought it to me in the hospital wing.

That was also the first night Bryan and I had some alone time. Plus it was kind of out first kiss...okay it was the first time he kissed my forehead. I think given the chance he might have asked me out then.

A knock on my door halted my thoughts. It's frantic taps expressing the person's need to enter. Too bad for them I'm in no mood to have company.

"Go away," I call.

"Ki-chan, please."

Tala's voice shocked me. I was expecting one of the girls or maybe a guard...anyone but one of my boys.

He sounded upset so I put my worries aside and went to get the door. When I opened it Tala looked at me with teary red eyes.

"Come on in," I say and take his hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

His tale began with a sob. "Kisa, do you remember that demonstration a few weeks back?"

Inwardly I laugh. That was something no one will forget. Not in a very long time.

"Yeah I remember it. What about it?"

He sniffled and took a shaky breath. "Kai's been talking about it lately. He wants to feel that power again. He told me that when Dranzer was battling with it he felt a connection to the Darkness.

"He wants it as his own. And he's starting to go crazy for it. His crimson eyes loose the softness they have for an insane power crazed blood red. Kisa, I'm scared for him."

Alright boy drama is way worse then girl drama. I got to rethink friends here.

But first the matter at hand. Tala's story had me shaking too. That power had almost destroyed Kai once and he wanted to take it as his own. Was he crazy?

In my side vision I saw Wolf curl up on my chair and wrap his arms around his legs. He reminded me of a small child. But I guess a lot of the people here are like that because of all the rules and expectations. Some don't know how to handle emotional situations as well as they should.

Aw dang. That was why Bryan retreated the way he did when I pushed away a bit. He wasn't sure why I did that. He was acting like an uncertain child.

Seems I am blond and dumb. I'll have to make this up to him some how.

"Kisa?"

Once more Tala brought me out of my personal thoughts and back to his problem...well his and Kai's problem.

I found myself biting my lower lip. "Tal, I don't know what to tell you. I'm scared for Kai too, but can we stop him if he makes up his mind?"

Again he sniffled. He must have thought of that already. Kai's a stubborn one and if he wants something he goes all out for it. Even if it means destroying himself in the process.

"Will you help me try to? I don't want to have Kai hurt again. And I know if he gets that power it will eat him whole. Phoenix is too kind for that to happen," he paused to look me directly in the eyes. "Kisa we've got to stop him no matter what."

Tears leaked from his eyes again as he begged for help. I found it sweet how much Wolf cared for Phoenix. That was something forbidden but made them both stronger. Boris and Voltaire were wrong saying that emotions and allies make people weak. It's the opposite and seeking helps only makes people stronger. Something to keep in mind while living here.

"Alright Tal, I'll help," I said before having second thoughts. I might have my own issues, but this...this affected our team. And that can't happen.


	22. The Trouble Never Ends

**Lirin: **First of this weeks postings :)

**Tala:** Thanks Ariao for reviewing again. Lirin is loving you for it.

**Kisa:** Lirin still has no owner ship of Beyblade and characters. Only owns me and a few others. Oh and she's still penniless.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Trouble Never Ends**

After promising Tala I'd help save Kai, it took him a while to calm down. I couldn't blame him either with his emotions stretched like that. I had to wonder how long Kai was sitting on this before telling Tal or how long the Wolf bottled up his worry.

It looked like the latter option was the greater factor here as I listened to the red head cry out his worries. All I could do was put my arms around him and hope that was enough comfort for now.

When he finished I handed him a tissue to blow his nose. Yeah Tala is a snotty crier if anyone is wondering.

"I'm sorry Kisa," his voice was kept soft as he talked. "I don't know what come over me."

Quickly I shook my head. "No worries Wolf. I'd want to cry if I were you. And since no one else is here, it makes this room a great place to do it in."

"Yeah," he said after a hiccup. "Is it okay if I clean up?"

I gave him a 'did you really just ask that?' look. "Wolf if you don't then I'll drag your ass to the med wing and make sure they don't let you out for the day."

He chuckled a little, a good sign I hope. "Thanks Ki-chan. I wont be too long."

While Tala washed his face I opted to quickly change my cloths. For some reason I didn't want to show up to practice in the same cloths I had slept in. Even if Bryan's scent was still lingering on them and making me feel happy. I just had to put on a fresh outfit.

**XxXxXx**

Ten minutes later Tala and I were sprinting down the hall. His eyes were still reddened and puffy, but we had no time to wait for it to fix themselves. We were late.

I tripped as we slowed to round a corner and landed on my right arm. I inhaled sharply at the pain. It was a no brainer my arm was bruised and scrapped, but it wasn't broken so for now I'll shake it off. Tala stopped next to me.

"Ki-chan, are you alright?" he asked offering his hand to help me up.

"Never better," I groaned and used my left hand to take his to get back on my feet. When I was up we took off again pushing ourselves just as hard as before. I wonder if this will count for our morning laps.

**XxXxXx**

The closer we got to the training room we slowed our pace to a walk so we could catch our breathes. The door was in view and opened. We both faltered in our steps. That door open was not a good sign.

Tala raised his right index finger to his lips motioning for silence and nudged his head towards the door. We were to move in silence.

I nodded to say I understood and followed him forward.

The closer we got we heard Boris's voice from the other side. His slurred Russian made it clear he was drunk. Tala and I paused as fear gripped us.

If Boris was here and drunk we were massively screwed. He'd hurt us for sure the moment we appeared.

"Hiding that damn girl will only bring pain to you."

I paled more then when Ian used Wyborg. Mona was there too looking for me. Whimpering seemed like a good idea as I backed up. But the noise in the silent hall would alert them to our presence.

"We really don't know where she is," Bryan's voice rang out into the hall. I was happy to hear him in there, but I was also sad that he was sounding so angry. Was he still thinking about what happened between us earlier? Or was he mad at Boris and Mona?

"Have you checked the med wing?" Spencer asked stopping my thoughts. I've got to learn to keep a better focus so voices don't have that effect on me. "She is a little klutzy and winds up there often enough."

"Maybe her female issues are starting?" Kai added in. I think its been a month since her last."

Leave it to the jerk Phoenix to make me embarrassed. Though I must wonder how often they talk about it since he said it so off handily.

Tala grabbed my uninjured wrist and pulled me into another near by room. He was itching to clear the hallway as badly as I was.

We stood in that dark room for minutes, but it felt like hours before Boris and Mona left slamming the other door behind them. Through the creak in our door we heard them talking angrily in fast Russian.

After they passed Tala turned towards me. He was hard to see in the dark, but odds are he had a questioning look as to what I had done.

Thankfully he never asked. Even if he did, I had no answer for him. The only thing I've done lately was skip breakfast and was late for training today...oh and I've also giving Mona attitude during our one on one time. And I did sneak into the guys room last night. So really nothing unusual that would justify them looking for me.

A few more minutes go by before Tala and I go next door. We waited just to be sure that the pains in the asses were gone from the hall.

When he opened the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. At first glance it appeared they thought Boris was back, but when they realized it was us they relaxed.

Bryan started blankly at me before getting back to his warm up. He still wasn't sure how to act around me after this morning's incident.

I so badly wanted to fix it. At least so he could feel better, but unfortunately this was not the place or time for that. I'd have to get him to our closet for that.

**XxXxXx**

Much to everyone's delight and my safety, Boris and Mona never came back to check on us. We still had the couple of guards that were always hanging around, but they left us alone. Truthfully we scare them too much to do anything.

I wasn't even worried that the guards would rat on my poor performance today, or that I sat out a lot of it. Yeah sure I tried to shake the pain off and ignore it, but as time went on it got harder to avoid so I was trapped into taking a rest.

When I was sitting on the bench holding my arm Bryan came and took a seat next to me. I turned my head to look at him and slightly smiled.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Bry, please don't do that."

"How's the arm?" he finally asked after a short silence between us.

"It's been better," I admit. "How are you?"

Again he grunted. I could tell this conversation was going to get us far. Especially since we were falling into another awkward but comfortable silence. We tend to have those a lot.

"Look..." we said together and turned to the other. Shock filled both our eyes.

"Ladies first," he then said.

I smirked and replied, "Then start talking."

He shook his head. "Fine. We need to talk. Can we meet in the closet tonight?"

O.M.G! Falcon and I had the same idea. "Sure Bry. Before or after dinner?"

"After."

"Alright." Normally I would have replied with 'it's a date', but I figured that wouldn't be very appropriate at the moment.

When our plans were set Bryan left me on the bench and went back to the others to face off against Spencer. Tala and Kai were mid battle of their own.

Now that I wasn't distracted by people talking to me, I got off the bench and went to observe Kai's battle with Tala.

I expected to see the obvious evenly matched fight going on. But when I got closer I realized Kai was clearly dominating the match. Dranzer was glowing red and with each swipe she made at Wolborg a bit of the gray blade broke off.

Dranzer was not the only thing glowing red. I looked directly into Kai's eyes and noticed a faint glow there too. It made me shiver.

"Tala, I have to end this pointless battle. You're gotten weak and bore me now."

Dranzer screeched and burst into flames as she slashed at the ice wolf. Wolborg cried out as he was flung out of the dish and landed in pieces at Tala's feet with Tala soon following to the floor.

I stood there shaking. I didn't doubt the Wolf when he said Kai was changing, but this...this ruthfulness was too much. Kai wasn't changing to obtain the power. The power had ceased him during that battle and now it controlled him. I feared for what was going to come next.

Kai called Dranzer back to his hand and turned towards me. "I wont even bother with you right now. That injury will only be a waste of my time just like Tala was."

I glared at Kai's back as he left us. I wonder how only a few hours could change one person so dramatically. Sure he had been grumpy last night when I showed up in their room, but this was far beyond that.

We had to do something about Kai soon. If not I fear we might loose him as more then just a friend and teammate.

* * *

**Lirin:** Until Saturday my dear readers. If you would like something to occupy the time try dropping a review. Short or long doesnt matter. If you have constructive criticism I am more then welling to hear it out and hopefully improve my work. Thank you all for staying with me up until now.


	23. Normalcy

**Lirin:** Yay weekend is here. I present today's update chapter 22.

**Kisa:** Just a reminder Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the characters from the series. And she's still not profiting.

**Tala:** We appreciate everyone who has read and keep coming back. You all help our little authoress to continue making us suffer. Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Normalcy**

It's been just over three weeks since I promised to help Tala with Kai, and sadly we've made no progress. Sure we have some observational notes like; his eyes glow red when he's in the heat of battle, or he's his normal non-aggressive self when not blading. But this has gotten us no where near helping him from certain self-destruction.

Today was Sunday and I sat alone in the library trying to find any info I could about the Black Beasts. Tala and I narrowed down our ideas (not that there were many) until this became the number one cause for Kai's change. Number two was Voltaire.

Anyways I sat at the computer doing research. Unfortunately I couldn't find much. Boris wasn't kidding when he said that Black Dranzer was a new technology created here.

My search was frustrating, but not all pointless. I got some inside information about regular Dranzer. For one thing, she's one out of four sacred guardians of the four elements. The other three are the wind dragon Dragoon, the water turtle Draciel, and my favorite of them was the earth tiger Driger. These four were created from the legend of Kyoto's own sacred guardians.

Too bad my search couldn't tell me who owned these three. My gut was telling me that those people would somehow be able to help.

Closing my eyes I sighed. I was only getting dead ends and more questions then answers. Why couldn't the guys be here to help...oh right, I wanted time alone away from them. Too much penis all the time isn't as great as most girls would think it was.

I was just putting my head down on the desk when someone's presence next to me caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the person sit down in the chair next to mine.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Whatever," I reply without moving my head. My thoughts were too crazy to actually pay attention to him.

"So what are you working on?"

His shadow blocked out the light on my right side as he leaned over to see the computer screen. This bugged me and I used my right hand to whack him back as I sat up.

"What I'm doing...," I had started on a rant to say it wasn't his business and to leave me alone, but now that I was looking at the boy I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Sitting next to me with his curious brown eyes and kind smile was, my best friend outside the team, Tom. He looked a bit worse for the wear with the scraps, cuts and bruises, but he was still here and breathing.

"Cat got your tongue?" His smile went cocky as he spoke and that pulled me from my stunned state.

Quickly my right hand lashed out as I back handed his arm, which he immediately began to rub.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how freaking worried I've been?" Like usual my relief is outed as anger as I glare him down. "And what the hell has happened? Why are you so dinged up?"

He allowed me to finish my questions and a few more hits before he answered with the totally obvious.

"First off, I'm fine. Boris has been working my team hard and we've been getting meals brought to us. All the injuries are from the intense training and nothing for you to worry about. Plus it looks like you're stressed out enough as is."

Ha, me stressed? Talk about putting it lightly. Though I don't know why this whole Kai issue is bugging me as much as it is. And now Tom is here I should be feeling a bit relaxed. So why am I feeling so stressed?

"So now you know I'm fine, are you going to tell me what you're working on. I know its not a school project. The only class you have is Russian."

"Ugh don't remind me. I totally hate it." We had a small laugh at my hatred for the class. And then I caught him up on all that's been going on. I told him everything about Kai and his glowing eyes in battle. And the need Tala and I have to help him.

I did however leave out the parts involving my relationship with Bryan and how we had a small fight that was eventually smoothed out.

Tom remained quiet as my story unfolded. He was always the better listener out of us. When I finished his eyes turned towards the computer screen.

"So now you're trying to get all the information you can about Black Dranzer."

I nod. "Yeah, but since the thing was created here in secrecy there's no web info. I'm at a stand still." I sigh and once more put my head down on the desk feeling drained once more.

Tom too sighed but he leaned back in the chair as he thought. It felt right to have him here as we worked on a way to solve this puzzle. It really has been too long since we were together.

A pleasant silence settled over us as we thought. Things were the same between us which made me happy, and I bet he was too.

"I think," Tom said, "since we can't find electronic information on Black Dranzer, we're going to have to collect data personally."

My head shot up off the desk and my blue eyes were wide with shock. "Are you suggesting that we sneak around to find the blade? That's completely crazy. I think all the training and everything has caused some brain damage." I managed to keep my voice soft so people nearby couldn't hear us.

"Kisa, my head is fine. But I am serious about this. The best way to learn about something is with first hand information. What's found on the internet isn't always correct."

I shook my head. His plan was insane. "We can't do it. We'd get in so much trouble if we're found out." I paused when I remembered the day Tala and I were late for training, this was something else I hadn't told Tom. "Plus I don't need any more reason for Mona to want me in the labs. And there's also the problem of not knowing where it is. The idea just isn't reasonable."

"Alright then," I thought Tom was going to give up, "I'll find it first and then bring you the next night. How does that sound?"

My jaw dropped. Tom was talking pure crazy, something he'd never do before that demonstration and trails. What had Boris done to my sweet friend?

I had to sigh. If he was determined to act stupidly I could not let him go alone, especially if his mission was to help me.

"I'll go with you." My tone was resigned and my shoulders slumped. "If you're going to fall, then I'll fall with you. So what do you have in mind for this?"

Tom brightened knowing that I was going on this dangerous adventure, and that in turned got me smiling a bit.

He didn't have a plan formed yet, but together we worked one out.

For a while it felt like the old days when he and I would meet up here and work on Russian or just hang out and talk. The fact that what we planned now was possibly going to get us hurt beyond belief slipped my mind a tiny bit.

**XxXxXx**

Dinner rolled around and Tom and I had our plans. We had figured that Black Dranzer would be held in one of the labs near where the demonstration took place, so tonight our search would start over there.

As we left the library to go to the dinning hall we changed our topic of conversation and all our notes were stuffed into my bag. It wouldn't be good if the wrong people got wind of our plan.

So as we walked, Tom told me about the training he's been going through lately with his team. It was just about identical to what me and the boys do, but more driven to get them more experience quickly.

He also mentioned how annoying and cocky Ian was. Turns out the midget thinks he runs the show when Boris isn't around and does a lot of showy, flashy moves and he ends up loosing a lot. And the team is dying to get rid of him.

It gave me a good laugh before we sat with the others. I took an open seat next to Bryan and Tom was on the other side of me. I could feel the tension between them and wished I had another seat. It really must be too much for a girl to hope that her friend and boyfriend would get along.

"So Tom you live," Tala started off when we sat. "You do know you had our kitty very worried."

Tom grinned. "Yeah, I got that memo and the bruises earlier. So how has everyone been?"

Dinner was normal after that. The boys sat and talked while I kicked back and listened making an occasional comment when prompted to. Tom told more stories from training and how Ian had almost broken his wrist among other random stories.

Everyone was having a good time. Well all but Kai. He was sitting there poking at his food. He even ignored it when Tala tried to get him into the conversation.

Whatever was affecting him while blading was now strong enough to do it outside the dish. I felt my heart ache for Tala realizing this wasn't easy for him. Heck I don't know how I could hold it together if it were Bryan acting this way.

This was the last push I need to forget my fears of tonight's plan and want to give it my all even if we got caught.

* * *

**Tala: **Well Lirin is mad at me for that earlier comment. So I'm stuck with the job of saying chapter of. We'll be back Wednesday with the new installment. And don't forget to kill some time by leaving a review. Lirin really does love to hear from her readers. And appreciates constructive criticism to improve her work. Thank you everyone for your time.


	24. Midnight Adventure

**Lirin:** Back again for chapter 23. It's going by so fast.

**Kisa:** And we're having so much fun. Least when Boris and Mona aren't around.

**Lirin:** Anyways, I still don't own Beyblade or the characters only most OCs.

**Bryan:** Thanks Ariao for you're continued reviewing. It makes Lirin's day from reading them.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Midnight Adventure**

As planned, Tom and I met at the split around midnight. We were both dressed in head to toe black and our beyblades were prepped in our launchers.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Again I had thoughts against this. I don't know how I was able to remain calm on the outside.

"Are you ready?" Tom asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, you?"

He swung his gun launcher around and pointed ahead of us. I could see Torus twinkle where he hung on the barrel with the dim torch light.

"Let's move out then."

Tom lead us down halls and up and down stairs sticking to the shadows as much as possible.

I was surprised to see that the security was looser in the main area of the building then in the dorms at night. But we never dropped our guards an inch. Our launchers prepared to go at any second.

As we passed a few corridors I thought I noticed something moving down them. But I ignored it figuring it was our shadows in the lighting. I didn't know that others were sneaking around just like us.

Tom held his hand out to stop me as we got closer to the labs.

"What's up?" I ask standing close behind him.

"Take a look," he whispered.

Carefully I leaned around him and looked down. Sprawled on the ground were unconscious guards and their guns knocked away from the bodies. Someone had to be near by. Thoughts of going back to our rooms flooded my mind.

"Tom, this doesn't feel right. Let's go back." There was a pleading sound in my voice as I tugged his arm in the direct we came.

"But Jess, we're so close. Let's see this through to the end."

An icy anger burned through my veins. Tom was one of the few people who knew that name and he also knew how much I hated it. It wasn't anywhere as much as how much I hated snakes, but it was up there.

"_Mistress, remain calm," _Tsubasa's voice flowed into my head. _"This is nothing to get so angry about."_

I was still glaring but slowly I was calming. Now was not the time to explode.

"Never call me that again. And if you want to move forward then lead. I'll follow."

Tom grinned. It was like he knew getting me pissed would be fuel to push me forward.

"As you wish, Kisa."

Together we stepped over the guards continuing on our quest. Whoever was ahead of us was doing the hard part of this trip making it so we could just walk right on down.

The hallway was eerie as we continued to walk over the unconscious bodies, but not see or hear the fights in front of us.

We'd been going down this path for a few minutes when we came to a fork. Bodies could be seen going down both sides, but a little ways down the path I was peeking I saw an open door with light spilling out of it.

"Tom this way," I say and motioned him to follow. He didn't doubt me as we slowly approached.

We stopped just on the other side of the door so it blocked us from view of the people within. Tom adjusted his launcher to strike right when we were set for a fight. I began to bounce my club back and forth between my index and middle fingers on my right hand.

"Kai this is madness!"

Tom and I froze as we heard Tala's voice come from within the room. We looked at each other as a sense of failure and curiosity came over us. Without talking we decided to lower our weapons and wait to see what happens for now.

"If you don't like this then leave," Kai harshly said. "I didn't ask you to come in the first place."

"It was too dangerous for you to go alone. And I had hoped on the way you would change your mind. Kai, please you need to stop."

I could easily pick up on the sadness of Tala's voice. It sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Ha." Kai's laugh was humorless. "You know nothing of what I need. I'm a Hiwatari and we live to have power. And fyi, Black Dranzer is the most powerful bit beast I've ever felt. I will have her."

My ears perked as the familiar sound of a ripcord being hastily pulled. It was soon followed by the usual whizzing of a blade as it moved.

"Dranzer, fire arrow and melt the plastic." Kai's order was simple, but very dangerous.

Color drained from my face. We could hear Tala begging Kai to stop, but the Phoenix master ignored the Wolf.

Again Tom and I looked at each other. It was time to step in and stop Kai. Nodding we stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Damn it Kai," I said, surprising myself by sounding confident, "listen to your lover. Stop this foolishness before someone gets hurt."

"Jessica and Tom, more party crashers," he said shaking his head. "Tala your backup sucks."

That was it. Something snapped inside me and before someone could say 'holy shit', I swung my club down hard and fast releasing Tsubasa. Tom was quick to follow as he aimed and shot his gun allowing for Torus to get into the fight.

"Don't hurt Kai, Ki-chan," Tala requested.

"I wont...at least not with Tsubasa, my fists are another story. Tsubasa, attack Dranzer. Keep her away from that case."

My white blade zipped towards the blue one for the first strike. Tom's blade looped around to attack from the other side. Tala was off to the side biting his fingers nails.

"Damn it Dranzer, dodge that swan and centaur."

And thus our battle began. Tom and I unleashed an assault of combo attacks that forced Kai back. But when he could he went back to land a few more blows on the case.

Despite our attempts, the room was filling with the smell of melting plastic. Kai was slowly making progress.

"Tala, help us," I growl after several long minutes of Tom and I getting no where.

"I...I can't," he stutters backing away. "I don't want Kai hurt.

"Kai will be hurt more if you do nothing," Tom shot back. "You wont even have to fight, just guard the case."

"Wolf stay out of this," Kai warned dangerously. "I will not hold back on you if you get involved."

"Ki-chan, Tom, I'm sorry," Tala whimpered and pressed back into a corner. Kai had scared him into acting like a powerless child. I shook my head.

"Tsubasa, ice daggers!" It was a new technique we'd been working on and I'd figured now was as good a time as any to try it.

"Ice melts in fire," Phoenix said. "Dranzer, fire arrow."

Before my attack could amount to anything, Kai bashed my blade back with enough force to fling it so it went bottom over top and landed bitchip down.

"Fuck."

"I wont be stopped. I will claim Black Dranzer as my own and then get out of this place."

What happened next no one was prepared for. The Black Beast reacted to Kai's vow and broke itself out of the case in a huge explosion. Black flames lashed out at everyone as the dark phoenix rose with a might roar.

The power of the blast sent everyone flying back into walls. My head hit hard and that was the last thing I knew.

**XxXxXx**

I assume it was hours later when I became somewhat conscious. I could hear voices in the room and recognized them not to belong to the people I was with. So I wondered if the others were alright.

Foot steps approached where I lay and a cold hand moved hair from my face. The touch made me feel sick and I wanted to move away from it.

Trying to move my arm to hit the person away, I discovered I was strapped to the bed. But not only that, my cloths were gone too, only a blanket covered me from the people in the room.

"Kisa, from the day you joined us I knew we would be having some fun with you," Boris's voice spoke softly into my ear. "You've been a very bad girl and now you must be punished."

Fear coursed through my veins as I felt a needle inject something into my system. For the second time that night my mind was forced into a darkness. But this one was going to be worse then the first...a lot worse.

* * *

**Kisa:** Lirin what is this? What is Boris going to do to me?

**Lirin:** Sorry Ki-chan, not going to say. And from now on you can't read chapters ahead of time.

**Kisa:** You're worse then Mona Lirin. I HATE YOU! *storms out*

**Lirin:** Sadly this will be the last of Kisa for a while. But she'll be back eventually. So kill some time, drop a review and we'll be back Saturday. Bye bye.


	25. Matter of the Heart and Battle

**Lirin:** So with Kisa currently out of commission the chapters are going to change up a bit. I hope everyone enjoys them as much as they have the story so far.

**Johnny:** Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or characters from the series. If she did it would be very scary for us. Oh and my bank accounts are still far greater then her own cause her the lack of profit she makes.

**Lirin:** Wow harsh Skirtboy. I let you come play and you do a totally jerk thing. I can't believe you.

**Robert:** As those two bicker I would like that thank Ariao for reviewing. Please readers enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Matter of the Heart and Battle**

Johnny lay stretched out on the guest bed in Robert's family home. Issues with his own family have driven him to come stay with his friend. On the floor to his left was his travel pack waiting to be unloaded and of course his boots sat next to that.

A knock come from the other side of the door. He didn't need to guess to know who was there.

"It's opened Rob," he called remaining in his relaxed position.

The door opened and the purple hair German youth strode in. Concern flashing in his eyes and Johnny knew it was question time, so regrettably he sat up and crossed his legs.

"It's good to see you again my friend," Robert greeted as he stood by the windows. "Is the room alright."

Johnny shrugged. "Same as usual. Big bed still left cold with only one body."

Robert sighed. Johnny always complained about the same thing every time he was here. "Then why don't you get yourself a girlfriend. I do believe that will satisfy your problem. Though I believe what you will do with the girl shall be very uncouth."

Johnny felt his temper raise. His friend was clueless as to how close he was treading to dangerous waters. "Rob don't start in on me too. Every time I think about it, my damn mother brings out her freaking list of suitors and we have a freaking fight."

"Ah," Robert acknowledged. "So this is why you came running here without much warning."

"Aye, I'm sorry about that too."

The German shook his head. "Jonathan it is always a pleasure to be able to help a teammate and friend. Now if I may, why are you against the girls your mother has picked out? Are they truly that bad?"

The Scotsman scoffed. "Robert are you serious? Would you pursue anyone your mother choose for you?"

Robert gave a thoughtful look as he glanced out the window into the back garden. He had indeed gone on a few dates with females his mother had suggested and had also had a good time on those dates.

"I would at least give the girl a fair chance first. I believe both my mother and the girl deserve that much from me."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You're too nice a guy Rob. See these girls my mother is picking are from families I've grown up with. All their daughters are stuck up snobs in the damn society where girls must act proper and polished all the time. Completely boring if you ask me. I want someone with a spark for life and loves adventure," Johnny paused as he thought of something. "I want that girl from my dream."

"Dream?" Robert ask puzzled. He racked his brain for any clue as to what Johnny was talking about. A couple minutes passed before he recalled his friend telling him about a girl with wings and a battle.

"Johnny that's only a dream. She might not even be real."

Johnny viciously shook his head. "I know she exists. And I'm going to find her eventually."

Robert let out a heavy sign. Johnny was in one of his moods and rational thought was not going to get through to him right now.

"Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock. Feel free to do as you please until then."

Robert was on his way out when Johnny called to him.

"'ey wanna battle later? Sharpen our skills some."

The German youth nodded. "Yes. I suppose that after dinner that will be a fine recreational activity. But I do not wish to hear you complain when you loose." And on that note Johnny was left by himself with a flaring temper to deal with.

Generally Robert was calm and rational, but when it came to blading he had a cocky side that reared its ugly head.

**XxXxXx**

Dinner that night was quite the event. Robert was the eldest child of four and all his younger siblings had a liking for the Scottish youth, especially Rebecca, the only daughter.

For the entire meal she kept passing him glances hoping to get his attention, but if Johnny saw any of them he ignored them.

Sure Rebecca was a sweet girl, but she was only 14 years old and lacked that spark Johnny was looking for in a girl. Plus he thought it would be weird to date a close friend's sister.

The other reason why Johnny might have missed her looks, were the twins, Jake and William, age 12. They sat on either side of the Scotsman and bugged him with questions. Johnny was polite and answered the boys and even found himself getting excited about talking Beyblade with them. All the anger he had before coming here was ebbing away in this smoothing environment.

Johnny had to admit he always enjoyed being here for meal times. Robert's family was more relaxed then his and knew how to keep things easy going...even if the oldest son was a little bit of a stick in the mud.

At quarter of eight, Robert and Johnny excused themselves from the table to go off for their practice match. When the twins heard this they insisted on going to watch and even Rebecca wanted to go spectate the event.

Robert agreed to having the audience and led the group to his indoor stadium.

**XxXxXx**

"So how we going to do this tonight?" Johnny asked as he transformed his blade from the statue form it was in.

"I think a one bout duel shall do fine. Oh and no bit beast powers allowed. I wish my younger siblings not get tangled up in a storm from our clashes."

Jake and William immediately began complaining.

"Bruder," William went first, "we want to see a real battle."

"Yes bruder. We'd like to see a match similar to the ones we've watched on TV for the World Championship preliminaries."

"Bruder, I too would like to see a true battle. Please do not hold back because of us," Rebecca added to her brothers' pleas. "We shall be alright. And if it's too dangerous we shall leave. Correct Jake and William?"

The twins eagerly nodded their heads. They would agree to anything in order to see a real battle.

Robert sighed and looked to his friend. "Johnny what say you?"

The Scotsman studied the eager faces of the younger Jurgans. "Sure I'm game for an all in no holds barred match. Allow it Robbie boy." The cocky tone didn't go unnoticed as the boys took up their positions by the dish.

"Rebecca please count us in," Robert requested not taking his eyes off his opponent for a second.

"Of course bruder." The girl stood up by the middle of the dish and looked at both combatants. "Are you both ready?"

"Aye."

"Ja."

"Very well." She raised both her arms and began the count down, "Drei... Zwei... Ein... Go!" Both arms dropped and blades were released into the stone dish.

Griffolyon and Salamalyon landed on opposite sides of the dish and began a high speed game of cat and mouse. Robert was acting cool and calm about the ordeal and Johnny was wearing his cocky smirk signaling he was having a good time.

The twins cheered on both battlers and Rebecca kept her secret wish for Johnny's victory to herself.

They had made a couple laps around the dish when Johnny decided he was bored of the chase.

"Salamalyon, cut across and attack," he ordered. His lavender eyes went from amused to hard and edgy when he started his assault.

"Griffolyon prepare for counter attack."

Red zoomed closer to a light blue and vice versa. It was going to be a head on collision.

Both bladers were deep in concentration they tuned out their small cheering section.

"Salamalyon, Fire Rod!"

"Wing Dagger, Griffolyon!"

The two bit beast burst from their blades at the last second before colliding with the other. When they hit the sheer power of the attack creating a lashing wind that blew throughout the room.

Both Johnny and Robert raised their arms up to protect their heads from the effect and the cheering squad backed up to the walls.

"Don't give up Salamalyon," Johnny commanded as he continued to grind his blade against Robert's.

"Griffolyon, you can defeat that fire lizard. Press onward."

The scrapping of the tops sounded like nails on a chalk board as neither battler would make a budge. One little falter and this battle would be over.

* * *

**Lirin:** So this concludes this week's updates. Please review and tell me what you think of this change. Thanks :)


	26. Practice Conclusion

**Robert:** Lady Lirin Sama has asked me to monitor this update.

**Johnny:** Oi, I'm here too. She asked us both to do the update.

**Robert:** *ignoring Johnny*She requests that I remind everyone that she has no rights to Beyblade or the characters from the series.

**Johnny:** This time we're thanking Beywriter and Ariao for leaving messages. With Lirin's recent string of bad luck this is about the only thing she enjoys seeing.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Practice Conclusion**

The stalemate was lasting forever. Minutes were passing in this tug of war battle where when one moved forward in inch the other pushed back returning them to their original place.

Beads of sweat were forming and trickling down both Johnny and Robert's faces. The cheer squad kept up the chanting promoting both sides.

"Salamalyon, time to try it," Johnny finally called. "Duel Fire Ring!"

The order throw Robert for a loop. He had not expected Johnny to have another attack and was not prepared for a counter measure.

Johnny immediately picked up on this stun and worked quickly.

Salamalyon pressed hard against Griffolyon's blade to knock it back so it could begin its new assault. Now free of the light blue blade, the red one began to circle the dish once more. But this time it was in smaller, tighter rings.

Johnny was smirking again. His blade was gaining speed and starting to create after images of itself. After ten laps it had one solid copy of itself.

Robert was letting the shock interfere with the battle. Rather then preparing an attack or dodge, he remained where he was watching stunned.

"Now Salamalyon, attack!"

The red blade continued to loop in tight circles and slowly made them smaller. As it drew closer to Robert's light blue both copies burst into flames.

The twins' cheering got louder as any hope of their bother winning decreased. Rebecca sucked in a breath of air and her light brown eyes grew wide.

"Gehen sie Johnny! Gehe!"

The circle of fire finally alerted Robert to the impending doom his blade was in.

Shaking his head to clear the stun he was in Robert called out his order, "Griffolyon, Wing Dagger."

"Too late Robbie," Johnny said as he blade made contact with the other.

It was running rings around Griffolyon leaving a trail of flames in its wake. Griffolyon roared in pain as the fire spread and singed its feathers.

Johnny's smirk grew as he called his blade back to the side. There the after image faded when the red, flaming blade stood still.

"Spear him Salamalyon." Johnny's voice was oddly calm as he ordered his final move. There was nothing Robert could do with his own blade surrounded by a wall of flames.

The lizard stuck out it's tongue as if it was licking its lips. He was going to have fried chicken for dinner tonight.

Like a bullet, Salamalyon darted off for Griffolyon. The streak it made cut a line in the fire wall and blasted Griffolyon out the other side. Salamalyon continued onward in the attack. He was batting the light blue blade around like a tennis ball.

"Griffolyon pull it together," Robert said in a panicking tone. He did his best to regain control of the situation, but it was hopeless. Johnny had this from the start with that new move.

Powerless, Robert watched his blade get toyed with. Salamalyon hit it one way then zoomed around to smack it back. It was like spears were attacking from all angles.

Johnny was growing bored with the battle. Griffolyon was out of energy and barely able to stay spinning. Robert too realized this and nodded to his friend which was returned with a nod.

"Salamalyon end it. Hit him out."

In the blink of an eye the battle was over. Salamalyon sped forward and smacked Griffolyon hard. The unstable blade flew into the air and over the rim.

Behind then the twins' cheering grew wild and Rebecca ran to hug the victor.

"Oh Johnny, that was wunderbar. You are so skilled with your maneuvers."

The Scotsman felt his checks grow red from the praise and he scratched the back of his head. "Well thanks Beccs, I've had a lot of time to practice lately."

"It certainly shows," Robert came over to congratulate his friend. "Would you mind showing me how to preform that trick later?"

"If I'm here long enough I might." Johnny's cocky grin was back.

"You know you are welcome here as long as you want." Robert then turned to his siblings. "Alright you three, Johnny I'm sure is tired now and would like some quiet before bed. Please leave us."

"Oh come on Robert," Jake began.

"Let us stay a little bit more," William continued.

"We don't get to see Johnny often," Jake finished.

"True we don't," Rebecca said while still hugging Johnny. "But he will be here tomorrow and we can spend time with him then. Bruder is right and we should allow our guest to rest."

"Thanks Beccs." Once more the cockiness that Johnny showed to Robert or the twins disappeared as he kindly spoke to the girl. "Have a good night."

"Gute Nacht." She untangled herself from his side and curtseyed. "Come now brüder, let us watch television with mutter and vater before bed."

The two younger boys sighed. "Okay," they spoke in unison. "Night Robert, Johnny."

Rebecca led them out and closed the door on her brother and friend.

"So was this enough?" Robert asked once they were alone.

Johnny rolled his head to creak his neck. "Aye, for now at least. Sorry if Griffy is damaged."

Robert shook his head. "It is to be expected with the anger you are holding within you. And I know this is not enough to dilute it much, but I do hope it has helped some."

"It has Rob, thanks for it."

"So is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?"

Johnny looked down at the scorch marks in the dish. Yeah it was stone, but his flames were powerful enough to cause it some minor damage. Eventually he shook his head. "I think I just want to bathe and then crash for the night."

"Very well, I shall have Gustov draw a bath for you."

"Don't bother, I can do that myself."

Robert nodded and the two fell silent as they retrieved their blades. When the small tops in hand they both left the room and walked together back to the guest room.

"Have a good night Johnny."

"Yeah, you too Rob. Catch you in the morning." Johnny opened his door but turned around. "What time is breakfast?"

"It's at 7:30."

"Alright, thanks."

The German boy walked down the hall to the library to find a new book to begin reading before going to bed that night.

**XxXxXx**

After his bath, Johnny lay on his bed with his hair still wet and down around his shoulders and a towel around his waist. He had a lot to think about now that the distractions were gone. Robert had done a good job of keeping his mind busy for a few hours, but now there was nothing in his mind's way of thinking about things.

Sighing he looked to the left. His bag was still there and needing unpacking. Another thing he had avoided doing. And he wanted to ignore it until later still. But he knew he had to open it if he was going to get his night cloths out.

His mind was made up. He got off the bed and tossed the bag where he had been laying. It sunk into the the feather mattress wrinkling the silk sheets. He quickly unzipped it and tossed the top over the back side.

On top was a folded sheet of paper. It was something he had Oliver do a few months ago when he got reoccurring dreams of that girl with wings. Carefully he pulled it out and unfolded it.

The image was the same from his dreams. But it was a closer up version. The girl had her wings stretched out behind her as she floated over the building and the snow. Behind her there was an endless stretch of forest and a small pond. Oliver was amazing when it came to landscape images and that seemed to make the girl's beauty even more so.

He stared longingly at the picture and a yearning to have the dream again hit him hard enough to make him let out a single tear from his right eye.

"I've no idea who you are, but I have a feeling we are destined to meet."

A few minutes later he put the picture down on the night table and dug out a pair of boxers and his flannel pajama bottoms and quickly slipped them on.

Satisfied he had what he needed out of the bag he dropped it on the floor and tossed himself on the bed after turning off the light.

He fell asleep staring at the picture in the dark.

* * *

**Johnny:** Until Saturday Rob and I will be dealing with a mopey authoress. Please cheer her up by leaving review.


	27. Maze

**Johnny:** I can't believe I'm going to be saying this. At times it is so easy to hate Lirin.

**Robert:** Just say it Jonathan.

**Johnny:** *eye twitch* Hey listen! Hey listen! Lirin is giving all her fans a Valentine's Day gift. Please enjoy it and return the favor later.

**Robert:** Also as a reminder, nothing has changed since yesterday. Lirin still does not own Beyblade or characters from the series. Her only profit comes in the form of reviews that hold no monetary value. We shall leave you to enjoy the update.

**Johnny:** I still can't believe I said that for her.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Maze**

Johnny found himself standing in the snow with his usual cloths on. Before him stood an ominous building he had seen many times before, but only in his dreams. Immediately he looked around the space. For once he was on the inside of the fence that had kept him blocked out for so long, and also it was sunny out.

Averting his gaze upward, he was disappointed not to see the winged girl flying carefree in the clouds. He really hoped he'd be able to see her smiling right now as the wind carried her around.

He looked back down at the building. Despite the sun this place seemed to be shrouded in darkness. A chill ran up and down Johnny's spine.

The wind blew gently at his back almost as if it was pushing Johnny closer to the building. He was reluctant to move at first because he got a major bad vibe from it. So before he moved anywhere he checked his shorts for Salamalyon.

Confidence burned in his veins when he felt the small statue there and as the wind wanted he took his first steps towards the building.

He didn't know why, but he thought that the flying girl was leading him in there. He walked up the steps and paused at the doors. The sturdy wood reminded him of the gate leading into Robert's castle. It was tall and intimidating. He briefly wondered if he'd be able to push it opened.

Again the wind pushed against his back telling him to go forward. It was all the encouragement he needed to press on.

Carefully he pressed his right hand against the wood and it sank in. Fear gripped him for a moment and he quickly withdrew his hand and held it with the other. To him his touch was solid. But to things in this dream he was only a ghost.

"I guess I won't have to worry about being seen here then."

Reaching out once more, Johnny watched as his hand sank into the door. It gave him an odd tingling feeling but was not as freaky as when it first happened. Stepping forward Johnny allowed himself to pass the rest of the way though the wood and onto the other side.

The room he walked into was made of stone and dimly lit. Directly ahead of him was a staircase leading to a second level where the only door stood.

Johnny allowed his feet to carry him up the stone steps to this other wooden door. It was not as threatening as the door to the outside, but it still gave him a bad feeling which he choose to ignore for now. His gut was telling him that his dream girl was somewhere in this place and he wanted to find her.

Again he walked though the wood and entered a hallway that was better lit then the previous room. Walls stood on his right and left side with nothing else for a while. At the end of the hall it branched right or left and there was another turn off or door closer to the midway point on the left.

Johnny walked to that spot. It was a staircase going up to the second level. He thought of exploring that, but something was tugging him to continue to the end.

Giving into the feeling, he walked to the split. He looked down the right and left halls. No one was there and it was more of an endless walk but with more doors or hallways down both sides.

"A'right gut, which way now?" he asked himself.

He looked down both halls again starting with the left. When he switched to the right he thought he saw someone or something in a doorway. That was his clue and he ran for it.

His steps echoed off the stone as his boots pounded on the ground.

"Hey wait up," he called to whatever he'd seen. "Please stay there."

Johnny took a hard left at the doorway and just missed smacking into the stone wall. He was beginning to breath heavy but continued down this new hall. He was keeping his lavender eyes opened for the thing again.

Left and right, up and down he ran down halls trying to follow that shadow. His feet never stopped pressing forward in his search. His breathing was labored and his muscles burned and ached, but that was not going to stop him.

He had no idea where he was. The shadow creature had led him to a darkly lit corridor with no windows. He slowed his pace to a walk as he got near the mid point. Running was pointless here. The only door was the one standing before him.

This door held the most darkness around it. Johnny didn't know how, but he could sense a form of evil coming from behind it.

"_Tread carefully master,"_ Salamalyon spoke in his head for the first time since he entered this place and dream. _"I feel you will not like what is beyond that door."_

"Same here pal. But I have to check it out. We were lead here for a reason and I'm going to figure it out." Confidence was strong in his tone, but that was only a cover for the fear he felt.

Shivers racked his body as he got closer to the door. Something was really wrong with this area.

_'No!' _Johnny stopped and spun around looking for the owner of the voice. He saw no one there, but that didn't surprise him.

"Who's there?"

_'Don't go in there.'_ He determined the voice was female.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he demanded again.

_'Please don't open that door.'_ The voice said one last time before it fade into a windy breeze.

Johnny was furious that the voice never answered his questions, but something was telling him that it was his fly girl speaking to him somehow.

Despite the warnings Johnny closed the distance between him and the door. The danger is posed grew thicker as he got closer. By the time he reached for the handle it was almost a crushing feeling making him feel ill.

He expected his hand to pass though the door as it had with the others, but it didn't this time. Instead he felt the cold metal of the handle under his hand.

"Weird," he commented before trying to turn the nob.

The handle jingled at the touch but didn't open.

"Salamalyon can we burn this door down?"

"_I feel that will not be wise master. The evil we are feeling will act as fuel and turn this whole section into a raging inferno."_

"So we go with method two. Fine by me."

Johnny stepped back and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes to focus himself. When he reopened them he had the hard look of determination like the one he has for Beybattles.

He inhaled deeply again. On the exhale he snapped his foot and landed a sound kick on the door. It rattle on its hinges and a faint creaking echoed off the walls. A few more of those and he'd be in.

He repeated the process again and the splintering was louder on the second go.

On his prep for the third kick the hall filled with a freezing wind. It pushed against him knocking him off balance. But before he could land on his rear end the wind pulled him back down the hall.

It flung his body up and down, left and right all the way back to the outside of the building where it dumped him on the snowy ground.

_'I warned you. Now leave before someone realizes you were ever here.'_

It was the female ghost voice from the hall. Johnny thought of calling out to it, but he figured he'd get no answers from it like before. So he got up on his shakey legs, a side affect from his ride, and slowly walked away from the building.

"I'll go for now," he called from by the gate. "But I will be back. And I will find the girl I'm looking for and save her before any harms comes to her."

Johnny walked though the walls and faded into nothing.

**XxXxXx**

The girl Johnny was looking for floated in her tube. A few tears escaping her eyes as she watched him disappear.

She had wanted to be found, but she could not allow their meeting to happen like this. So she used her weakened bond with her bitbeast to plead Tsubasa to fling Johnny from this place and tell him not to return. And that is what her partner had done.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny woke up in a cold sweat. He knew the dream he had was more then that. It was a connection to that girl. And the power that blasted him out of the building on the roller coaster ride was her power.

He looked out the window. The sky was starting to turn a pinkie color. Sunrise he thought.

Realizing he was not going to get back to sleep he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. At first he felt shaky on them like he had been running a marathon. More proof that his dream was more then just an illusion.

He shook it off and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

When he returned to his room he dug out a pair of white shorts, a polo shirt and white socks. He had more thinking to do. And he always had his best thoughts while playing tennis.

Grabbing his racket and balls he left the room and went for the court in the side yard.

* * *

**Robert:** This will conclude today's update. In the spirit of today please send reviews to Lirin Sama. Thank you all for spending time with us.


	28. Two Alone

**Johnny:** End of the week. Lirin couldn't be more happy to have it over.

**Robert:** Johnny we are not here to advertise Lirin Sama's life and misery. We should just do what is asked of us and nothing more for her.

**Johnny:** Kill joy.

**Robert:** *shakes head* Forgive my immature friend here. What is is supposed to be telling is that Lirin Sama does not own rights to Beyblade or the characters from the series. Also she has a profit of 0 from her writings. We send thanks to Ariao and Beywriter and all those that are following.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Two Alone**

After breakfast that morning, Robert and Johnny were in Robert's personal parlor playing chess. And like always Robert was winning, three games to none. Johnny was blaming it on his bad sleep the night before, but Robert knew better, Johnny just wasn't that good a player when it came to games of intellect.

The German was moving his queen in for a fourth checkmate when a knock came from the door.

"Enter," he replied while putting his queen in place. "Checkmate Johnny."

The Scotsman grumbled at the loss when the door opened and in came Robert's mother.

"Ah good boys, you're both here." She clapped her hands together joyfully. Robert realized she must have been looking for them for a while.

"Mother is something the matter?" His mind immediately thought something was wrong with one of the elderly members of the family and Mrs. Jurgen knew that.

"Oh Heavens no Robert. I just wanted to know if you were coming to Venice with us. You're father has a business conference there and the rest of us are going with him."

The boys looked at each other in a silent conversation. Robert was content remaining here while his family was off and Johnny wasn't going to complain either way.

"Mother, the offer is very kind, but I believe we shall remain here."

She gave a sadden sigh. "My little junge has gotten too big. When did you stop needing your mutter?" she softly asked as she left.

Robert's cheeks tinged a soft pink and Johnny burst out laughing. Mrs. Jurgen was a nice woman, but at times she managed to embarrass her kids without meaning too.

**XxXxXx**

That afternoon, Robert and Johnny stood outside the mansion with Robert's family as they all said their good-byes.

"Johnny, I shall miss you," Rebecca spoke softly as she hugged him. "Are you sure you will not come with us?"

The Scotsman gave a kind smile. "Sorry Beccs, but I'm stickin' with Robbie for now. But 'ey, I'll try and be here when you return. Does that sound alright?"

"I will prey you do remain."

"We want you here too." The twins were now standing closer and Rebecca gave them a slightly dirty glare.

"Don't forget we want to learn that move you used on bruter," Jake said.

"Oh please don't forget that Johnny. We want to be able to beat bruter some day," William added.

"Come now kids, let's not disturb our guest any longer then what you already have," Mr. Jurgen spoke placing his hands on his youngest sons' shoulders. "Plus it's time we head off so we're not late."

"Yes vater," the twins muttered together. "Bye Johnny. See you when we get back. Bye Robert."

Rebecca gave him one last hug before going to her brother to say her goodbye to him.

When the kids piled into the car Mrs. Jurgen went up to both boys. "Please take care of yourselves. And if anything comes up don't hesitate to call me. I'll return as soon as a flight will allow me too."

"Of course mother. But all shall remain well here. You have my word," Robert spoke to her and gave a gentleman's bow to back his promise.

She nodded. "My son, so grown and into a fine young man too. Take care." She hugged him and then turned to Johnny.

"Please watch out for him. He tries to take on so much for his age. Remind him to relax and have some fun."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded before finding himself in the woman's arms for a tight hug. "You may not have been my birth son, but you are still one of my children Johnny." She pulled back to see pink tinging his creamy cheeks.

"Good bye boys," she said one last time before getting in the car with her other kids.

"Robert," his father stuck out his hand to shake it and Robert did. "You're in charge now. Tell Gustov of anything you need."

"Yes sir."

"Jonathan, nice seeing you again." Again he offered his hand for a shake which Johnny replied too.

With the good byes said and everyone in the car the driver pulled away from the steps and took off down the long curvy driveway. Robert and Johnny stood there a few more minutes waving cause they could only guess the younger kids were still waving at them.

When the car was out of sight Robert turned to his friend. "What would you like to do now?"

Johnny smirked. "No idea, just not chess again. Ten losses in one day is my cap."

Both boys laughed as they went back inside to think of something to keep themselves occupied with.

**XxXxXx**

Boris walked into the dark lab. Two scientists were working hard and quickly typing away on the keys to their computers. Other beeps and buzzes greeted the man's ear as he began his silent inspections.

In the back of the room was a tank that glowed green. The base had a mini screen revealing its occupant's health status.

Boris stepped up to the tank and placed a hand on it. The glass was cool to the touch, but the inside liquid was warm for the person's comfort.

"How is everything going?" he asked not turning to face the scientists.

"So far we're on schedule, sir. Her body is not rejecting the new genes. And they have already started to grow. If you move about to the subject's back you will see a deformity as they try to force themselves out."

Boris nodded and went around the tube. The scientist was correct. On the girl's back were several bumps as something began to grow and force its way through her skin.

"Keep up the progress," Boris ordered as he left. "I want this finished as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

**XxXxXx**

Johnny and Robert spent their afternoon in a harsh tennis match. The ball was getting volleyed back and forth with so much power behind it their rackets were nearly destroyed.

"Johnny, please easy up," Robert begged as he chased after another ball to hit it back. "What has gotten into you?"

"Ugh," the Scotsman grunted as he whacked it back.

"Johnny?" Robert hit the ball back trying to get it as far from Johnny's reach as possible. But the redhead was too good at the game and easily returned it after a short sprint.

"I was so fucking close to her," he hollered. "If only I could have gotten that door opened."

The German was confused by this sudden confession that he missed the ball and it bounced twice before it rolled to the back of the court and hit the fence.

Johnny glared and tossed his racket to the ground allowing his temper to get the better of him. "What the hell Robert? Why did you miss the ball?"

"Johnny calm down. What were you talking about just then? Who were you close to?"

"HER! The girl with wings!" he explained before storming off to take a seat. Robert quickly followed after getting both rackets.

"Johnny please use more details."

The Scotsman looked up sadden. The anger that flared moments ago faded into nothing as he stared into his friend's concerned brown eyes. From there he got into his dream the night before.

"Do you think I'm crazy Rob?" he finished.

The German sighed. "Johnny I think you believe what you want to be true. And in that there is no crazy only desire."

* * *

**Johnny: **No more from us this week. As you wait for Wednesday to roll around leave a review and help Lirin's days get better. Though after this week I don't think things can get any worse for her.


	29. Inside Look

**Lirin: working from tablet again so this is short. I don't own Beyblade or serie's characters. There is no profit from this. And thank you Ariao for once more reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Inside Look  
**

The boys were gathered in Bryan's room nights after the accident in the labs. Reason for the explosion was said to be a gas leak. But the four gathered there did not believe that was the cause.

Bryan was pacing the length of his room unable to stay still. Ian and Spencer sat quietly on his bed while Tom made himself comfortable on Tala's bed. Now they were just waiting for someone to start talking.

Tom scratched at the bandage wrapped around his head, it was a memento from the night of the explosion when three of their numbers went missing. But for the life of him, Tom could not remember how he got hurt.

Suddenly Bryan stopped his pacing. The miserable look he'd worn for days was now hardened over as his anger took control of him. When he spoke it was in a forced calm voice.

"What happened the other night?" Bryan's question shattered their tense silence and it was like a bomb had gone off.

Ian opened his mouth to reply, but Spencer caught the midget's attention and shook his head before the boy spoke. Seconds later they had their attention back on Bryan who was now glaring at Tom.

"I want to know what really happened the other night. Start spilling what you know."

Tom was unaffected by Bryan's harsh look. He simply just meet the Falcon's gaze and spoke in his own calm tone. "I've already told you I don't know."

The last of Bryan's sanity slipped as he lunged forward and grabbed Tom by his shirt collar and pulled the younger off the bed. "That's a load of bull," he hissed. "I know you were there, how else could you have gotten hurt?" Bryan was visible shaking with anger as he pushed Tom back forcing the boy to land hard on his back on the bed.

Tom was determined to not let Bryan intimidate him. He was going to remain as calm as he could for as long as possible. Not an easy task for him since he'd like nothing more then to have his own little explosion on the Falcon for reasons he didn't even know.

"You want to know the truth of what I know?" he asked simply. "Just don't shoot the messenger."

"I'll try not to if I hear anything I like," Bryan answered with a hiss.

"Fine." Tom closed his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts. When he opened them he began to talk of all that he knew from the other day.

"Kisa and I had plans to meet up that night and start looking for Black Dranzer to see what we could learn about it. See she had filled me in about Kai's odd behavior in the library and I offered to help and together we formed that plan.

"But I don't remember ever meeting with her after dinner. I had gone back to my room and when I woke up I was in the medical wing with a throbbing headache. That's all I know. Really."

The Falcon was not impressed with the kid's answer. In fact he was even more pissed off. Even Spencer and Ian seemed shocked about it. The source of all this was the mention of Black Dranzer.

"Well, that makes a hell of a lot more sense," Bryan near yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

"Really?" Tom asked loosing a bit of his own control and he started to sound cocky. "Care to enlighten us as to what you have figured out?

The Falcon went back to pacing just to give him something to do. After all if he remained still much longer Tom would be dealing with more then just headaches. The others followed his movements with their eyes.

Again a silence was falling over them. Tom's question was forgotten as the Falcon did what he could to remain in control of his temper.

Eventually the silence became too much for Wyborg's master. He had to open his big mouth that was sometimes bigger then his nose.

"We know that Voltaire took an injured Kai away, what if he also took Tala and Kisa? That's possible, right?" The other three all stared dumbly at the Snake and he returned it with his own confused look. "Uh did I say something wrong?"

"For once, no. In fact you said something smart," Tom replied.

"That does seem very possible," Spencer spoke. "I can see Voltaire wanting Tala to help keep Kai in shape during training."

"And Kisa is kind of insane when she's pushed. She would be a good practice match too," Bryan added.

As Tom listened he began to feel annoyed. If he was there in the explosion with the others then why wasn't he missing too? Why was he sitting in this room? Was being leader of the second team not good enough to practice in Kai's private training?

Other questions along the same lines raced around his head. And the more he thought the more the theory seemed off. He was getting a feeling that Kisa, at least, was still in this building. But where he didn't know.

I don't think that's right," Tom finally spoke breaking the others' from their brief excitement.

Spencer looked over. "Do you remember something?"

"I don't," he said shaking his head. "I just have a feeling Kisa's still somewhere here. Tala too, but that's not as strong."

No one wanted to admit it, but Tom's 'feeling' sounded truer then a wishful dream of Voltaire taking the three.

Now they were back to square one with nothing to lead them in the right direction. At once everyone seem to let out a heavy sigh as they realized the hopelessness of trying to solve this puzzle.

**XxXxXx**

A small child lay curled up in a room. The room she was in was painted a soft blue and had several posters covering the walls. Around her were also several bookcases filled with various books, most of which were vampire based. The two windows were opened wide allowing for a gentle breeze to enter along with the sunlight to pour in.

But the girl barely acknowledged any of this. Her medium length dark golden blond hair covered her dulled lifeless blue eyes and the tears that leaked from them.

She didn't even know she was crying. The only thing she knew was that she had a never ending burning pain in her back. That was all this lifeless doll could feel in her current state.

The only door to the room slowly opened and a bright shimmering light appeared in the hall way. It wasted no time floating towards this room where the child was. As it got closer the light took on a humanoid shape and if anyone else saw this they would swear that it was the girl's guardian angel.

The light manifested itself as another young woman. Her hair was a long platinum blond that sparkled in the light. Her skin was just as fair that fear of even a small amount of sun would burn her redder then a lobster. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue that shined with worry as she took in the child curled up on the floor.

Her satin flowing dress draped over her body as if she were an ancient Greek Goddess. It pooled around her feet on the floor and a train followed behind her. The back of the garment was cut very low and allowed for her wings to move about as they pleased.

"Oh Mistress," she gently spoke as she kneed and gathered the child in her arms. "Has this nightmare place finally broken your spirit?"

Hearing the voice, the girl looked up so her lifeless blue eyes locked with the bright sapphire gems. She knew that her friend and partner was worried, but she could not express her sorrow for causing the other to be in this state.

"Tsu," she said the syllable in an expressionless tone that sounded foreign to both of them, "my back burns. Will you sooth it? Wrap me in your wings."

"Yes my Mistress, anything you need just ask and I will oblige. Tsubasa folded her wings around them to allow their coolness to aid in healing the child.

It did not take long for the young girl to fall asleep in her bit beast's arms. But Tsu knew that the pain was not being ebbed away as the coolness touched her, nor would it, but if there was any comfort for the girl she would remain like this forever.

Tsu leaned down and kissed the girl's head. "Mistress, rest well here and rebuild your spirit. You will need to be whole for an omen that is approaching."

**XxXxXx**

Johnny watched the tender moment as he slept. Neither had been aware of his presence, but then the younger one seemed unaware of everything except her bit beast and pain.

He could not explain how he knew, but he was certain that the child he was watching was the same girl he had dreamed about before, the one with wings. His heart yearned to be the one holding her in a protected embrace rather then her bit beast, but he had no idea where she really was or how to get there. So for now he'd have to settle for just watching over her in his dreams.

* * *

thanks for reading :)


	30. Stuck Together

**Lirin:** So have I mentioned that we've gone beyond the mid point of the story? If not, well we have :)

**Kai:** What am I doing here?

**Lirin:** I wanted you this time. Now Kai read your lines for the nice fans.

**Kai:** Thanks Ariao and Beywriter for constant support. Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the characters. She doesn't profit from doing this. Blah blah blah I'm so out of here now.

**Lirin:** We he's still a stick in the mud for anyone wondering. Oh sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Could have sworn I posted it. Time to enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 29: Stuck Together**

Kai was sitting on the roof of the Dojo watching his new teammates. His crimson eyes uncaring as two of the three below fooled around instead of train. The third acted a little more focused as he meditated with his blade in front of him.

Something about the scene bothered him but he didn't know exactly what. He had fragmented memories from his past and he could recall training with a team, but the behavior these three had didn't seem right to him.

"I say we blow this place before Mr. Sourpuss comes back," the bluenette boy spoke loudly to the blond kid.

"Tyson I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Kai knows what he's doing and if we want a chance at the title it might be a good idea to listen to him," the blond reasoned back.

Kai felt his lips curl into a small smirk. The one known as Max was a hyper kid at times, but other times he was rational, this was one of his better moments.

"We really don't need him," Tyson shot back. "We were good enough to beat everyone in that tournament. Plus I've taken down Kai plenty of times. So my blading skills are better then his to begin with."

Kai's smirk faded. Tyson was letting his ego get a better hold on him...again. If Kai had truly put his all into those matches then there would have been no way for the dragon brat to have been able to win.

Kai watched as the third boy shook his head shaking his long ponytail like a cat's real tail.

"Tyson I have to side with Max and say we do need Kai. Sure he's not easy to get along with all the time, but he's got more experience then all of us. We should listen to him and learn all we can."

"If I want to learn anything then I know other people that can do better then him," Tyson exploded. "Kai can go shove it. My skills are perfect as they are and I don't need him around."

That was the breaking point. Kai knew he didn't belong here from the start and Tyson had just proven that point. He skillfully jumped from the roof landing near the boys and shocking them all.

"Kai?"

"Did you hear what we just said?" Ray asked scared of the response. Slowly the duel hair teen nodded.

Tyson smirked. "Good."

"Yes it is," Kai answered. "I'm going to Mr. Dickinson right now and telling him I want nothing to do with this team. Max, Ray it was nice meeting you two. I look forward to seeing you again in the dish."

"Kai don't leave," Max called as the Russian turned his back on them and calmly left the Dojo."

"Maxie don't waste your time calling him back. He doesn't want to be here so let him go. We'll be fine without him," Tyson spoke and he watched Kai leave with a twisted grin of happiness.

Once more Ray shook his head. "Tyson I hope you're right and you haven't just doomed us to a complete failure as our first year as a team."

**XxXxXx**

"Mr. Dickinson, Kai is here to speak to you sir," a female spoke through the intercom on his desk.

"Send him in," the elderly man replied to his receptionist.

The door to the office opened and Kai strode in with a grimace and took a seat in a plush chair opposite the BBA chairman.

"Kai my boy, what's wrong?" Dickinson had a caring worried tone as he looked at the boy.

"Sir I'm sorry, but I can't work with that team. I want to leave the Bladebreakers."

The worry that Mr. Dickinson was showing quickly changed to shock. "Kai has something happened? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just can't work with them is all. I'm sure Ray wont be too bad. But Max when he's on a sugar high is impossible. And then there's Tyson, I don't even know where to start with him. He's the worst of the three and I wont deal with his ego anymore."

Dickinson slowly shook his head. "Kai I am sorry you don't like them, but it sounds as if you haven't gotten to know them very well yourself yet. And have you given them a chance to get to know you?"

"Know me? How can I let them know me when I barely know myself?" Tears stung in his crimson eyes as he stared blankly at the old man, but since he was Kai he was not going to let the water flow.

"Kai, I know this is hard for you and them too, but I beg you to please give it another try. This team has an important goal and without your help I fear the worse may happen. So I beg you to please stick with it."

"Important goal? You keep saying that, but what is the goal? I want to know and then I'll decide if I stay with them or not."

Again the man shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not yet time to reveal that. But in time everything will become clear. And as for now I'm going to be sending the team on a training mission around the world."

Kai glared. He didn't like information being kept from him especially if it was as important as this sounded. "I'll go, but I want a separate room from the others. And if the conditions with them don't improve I'm going to leave."

Dickinson sighed, "Very well Kai, I can arrange for the room. But if you want the others' attitudes to change then you've got to start working on that yourself. Open up to them and I'm sure they will come around. In time I believe you will all become close friends."

"Hn," Kai grunted as he got off the chair and left.

**XxXxXx**

Ray was in the kitchen making dinner when Kai came back later that night. He looked up from his sauce to see Kai standing in the doorway.

"Kai you came back. Is everything alright?"

At first the Russian wanted to give his usual response of a grunt but Dickinson's words from early rung in his mind.

"Yeah, it's fine" he spoke coolly. A small step for Kai into opening up.

"That's great," Ray smiled. "So you're going to stay with us?"

"For now. But I hold the right to leave whenever I choose to. And you've got that right too if you ever want to take it up."

Ray nodded. "You look like you've got something else to say."

"Tell the others that next week we're leaving for the Asian Tournament. Dickinson's orders so we can't turn it down. And tomorrow we start training in earnest. This trip wont be easy and I want to be prepared for everything that's going to come our way."

Ray was a little scared at the mention of the Asian Tournament, but didn't show it to Kai. Instead he just watched as the duel hair teen left the kitchen and went to his room.

**XxXxXx**

Clear blue eyes slowly opened in a dimly lit room. The boy could hear voice above him and he turned to see who was there.

"Ah Tala my dear boy, it's good to have you back with us." Boris was standing above him and smiling that eerily forced happy smile that usually caused someone pain. "How are you feeling."

"Since when have you cared about what happened to me?"

Boris frowned deeply. "I see you'll still need some work done. But that will come later. I think now is the time we reunite you with your team. They have missed you greatly so this will do everyone some good."

Tala said nothing as he was helped up from the lab table by a doctor he had yet to notice and then pushed to his feet where he stumbled until he managed to find his center and balance himself.

Boris was once more smirking. "Come along boy. We have much to prepare for and such a short time to do it all in."

Tala followed Boris down the hall and into a room he'd never noticed before after all his years of living here. Inside was a huge beydish and four people competing in a four way free for all.

"Go ahead Tala, join in," Boris said as he handed the boy a new shiny gray blade with the wolf chip placed smugly in the center.

The red head wrapped his hand around the blade with his palm covering the chip and he felt Wolborg pulse against his flesh. With a devilish smile he picked up a random launcher and sent his aim on the dish.

With a earsplitting howl the wolf emerged in the dish and took out the other four combatants in a matter of seconds.

"That's my boy Tala."

* * *

**Lirin:** Tala's back and there's going to be trouble. I feel bad for the others having to deal with him in the training sessions.

**Tala:** Lirin you had promised me I wouldn't be hurting my friends! Are you going back on that? Tell me!

**Lirin:** We're out of time for this week. Drop a review to pass time for the next installment. Bye. *Flees from Tala*

**Tala: ***Chasing after Lirin* Lirin you can't dodge my questions that easily.


	31. Progress

**Lirin:** Back again :)

**Bryan:** I'd rather have Kisa back over you Lirin. Where is she?

**Lirin:** Somewhere. You'll find out in time like everyone else. NOW say what I told you to.

**Bryan: **This brat doesn't own Beyblade or the series characters. She's not profiting from this work either. If anything she's going to be killed unless I hear about Kisa soon.

**Lirin: **Well that's not exactly what I had in mind. Oh well. Thanks Ariao for the continued comments. I really do love them :)

* * *

**Chapter 30: Progress**

Tala wheeled around on Boris with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Kai's not here. Where is he? This isn't my team if Kai's not here."

Boris uncharacteristically cocked his head to left. "Oh so you remember Kai? I wonder what else you recall from that night."

"What night? And don't dodge my questions."

"Hm, we really must work on that attitude you have little Tala," Boris said. "As for now get to know this team. You are their captain after all. Two you already know, but the other two are newly added. Enjoy your time together boys."

The purple hair man left the five youths alone and locked the door behind him. Tala unleashed several Russian swears as he turned to look at the others.

Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tom were standing around the dish frozen as they stared at the red head. All were finding it hard to believe he was standing their before them. A ghost they were coming to terms was gone now breathing before them.

"Tala?" Bryan asked tentatively unsure if a small sound or movement would have him vanish again.

Clear blue eyes followed the voice to its owner and he locked eyes with familiar silver ones. "What Bry?"

The Falcon master narrowed his eyes as he calmly walked towards the Wolf and balled his fist and lashed out striking the red head hard on his face.

"Where the fucking hell have you been? It's been over a month since you vanished and we all thought you were dead."

Tala was not impressed with the smack and quickly retaliated by punched Bryan back. "As you can see I'm not dead. Or was that hit not proof enough for you? And where I was isn't anyone's business. Now Boris left us here to train and work as a team so I suggest we start."

**XxXxXx**

From behind a glass wall Boris watched as Tala rallied his troop. It was surprisingly easy for the red head to get the four to follow his orders after all the time apart from them. Even Tom and Ian obeyed without question as Tala challenged each one to a battle and easily took them down with his newly enhanced Wolborg.

Boris was very proud of this project and the pride shined in his eyes. But even though all this was going smoothly, Tala was still not complete and he'd soon be back in his tube for more testing and experiments.

"So how much longer until our other subject can come out to play?" Boris asked the other person in the room who had remained silent for so long.

This person grinned as papers rustled about. "It still has several months before the growth is complete. And then a while to train so it can adjust to its new appendages."

The man frowned. "Is there any way to speed this up?"

"Only if we want it in excruciating pain."

"Do it. I want to see Phase 2 starting in a month and a half. Time is quickly approaching for our master plan and I want everyone and everything ready for that time."

"As you wish Master Boris." The woman did not bother to hide her happiness at these new orders and she quickly left to see them carried out.

With her gone Boris's focus was now fully back on watching Tala. He wasn't holding back with the others. He was not holding anything back as he moved onto hand to hand combat.

**XxXxXx**

"Mona you can't be serious," a man in a white lab coat said as he eyed the woman as if she were crazy. "Her body is already under extreme amounts of stress and pain, anymore could kill her."

"If she dies then she was never strong enough for this in the first place. Now get to work and start increasing the progress or I will."

The man sighed. There was no way for him to go against Mona and Boris unless he wanted a punishment that could easily lead to his own extermination so against his better judgment he typed commands onto the control panel and increased the power to maximum force.

Mona turned and watched as the girl in the tube had her faced screwed up in pain before it went to the vacant expression it had been for so long.

"I do love to see you in pain girl. I can't wait until you discover what has happened to you. That is a look of pain and horror I can not wait to see."

**XxXxXx**

Later that night the five boys once more found themselves crowded into Tala and Bryan's room and everyone was looking at the red head waiting patiently for answers to questions no one dared to ask.

"Wolf," Bryan called softly, "do you know where Kitty is?"

Tala looked back and forth between his teammates before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Fal, I don't even know where I was, there's no way I could tell you where she is. I'm sorry."

"So there's a chance that she could have been taken with Voltaire and Kai," Ian quickly said trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere settling over the group.

Spencer put his hand on Ian's head. "Nice try Midget, but Boris wouldn't let her go just like that. No, she's still somewhere in this hell pit."

"And we're going to find her," Bryan spoke with an eerie confidence that burned with anger and hatred.

"But how?" Tom asked. "This place is too big. Not to mention all the restricted areas we're not allowed into."

"We screw the rules for a change. We start a revolt showing Boris and the guards that we're not afraid of them."

"And what good will that do Kisa when we all end up in the dungeons?" Tom shot back.

"He's right Bry," Tala added. "We need a better plan before going on the offensive like that. We'll need more allies to help. This isn't anything we should take lightly."

"So we leave Kisa to whatever Boris is doing to her?"

"I don't like it anymore then you do. But for now we've got to believe she's handling herself just fine. Kisa wont take anything laying down. She'll fight with everything she's got before Boris can touch her."

"And she's been gone for as long as you have. By now he's probably done something to her. We need to find her soon."

"And we will, just after we've got a better plan."

"Charge in with everything is the plan. It's all we need."

"If we want to fail," Tom yelled at the Falcon. "If you care for Kisa at all like you've been saying then you'll think things over better for her sake. And if you don't then you've got no right be to her boyfriend."

The room fell silent once more as Bryan felt the full weight of Tom's words on his shoulders. He did care deeply for Kisa and wanted her safe back in his arms. He quickly realized that his friends were right and they needed a much better plan then just running in blind.

"So what to we do?"

"Tala already said we need more allies in this," Spencer said. "Tom is there any way you could get the other team to join us."

"I can try. I don't see any of them having any issues joining in our crusade."

"Great. And we'll talk to some of the others that were in the testing after Black Dranzer. They might want to get some revenge on Boris for that," Tala added.

"We should focus on the boys and not so much the girls," Tom burst out.

"Why?" Ian asked really confused.

"Most of them don't get along too well with Kisa. They're envious of her always being with you guys. Girls can be stupid like that."

Tala thought for a bit. He had noticed a strain between Kisa and some of the other girls in the school. "Alright, we'll keep it quiet around the girls. And tell whoever we can get to meet in the library the day after tomorrow before dinner. In the mean time we'll work on a plan."

The group all nodded to the plan before letting silence fall around them again. Now that they were done with questioning and planning they didn't have anything to talk about and soon Tom, Ian and Spencer left for their own rooms.

**XxXxXx**

Boris strode into the lab much later that night when all the students should have been asleep. This was a trip he came to regularly make during the last couple of weeks.

"How is she doing?" he asked the man in the lab coat as his red eyes stared unblinkingly at the girl in the tube.

"She hasn't died yet," the man commented. "But I must admit I'm still against doing this at full power. The strain on her body could kill her any day now."

"But her stats are stable. Are they not?"

"They are Sir. But that could easily change at any moment."

"Keep it as it is for now. If she gets worse then you many lower the power. Oh and out of curiosity how much longer until she's ready to come out?"

"At this rate, I'd estimate about a months time."

"Very good." Boris left the room to go back to his office. He was feeling in the mood to celebrate this new development.

* * *

**Lirin:** So that's all I have for this chapter. As you can tell we're returned to the Abbey and following the boys until Kisa comes back...and she will eventually. On another note, I'm currently working on the final chapter. Would anyone be interested in a sequel? Until next time drop a review and let me know if you're interested in a sequel.


	32. Bryan's Deal With the Devil

**Lirin:** Since Wednesday I have been considering Bryan's threat. I don't like it at all. So for me to keep breathing I will provide him some details in this chapter.

**Bryan:** No fooling?

**Lirin:** No Bryan I am not fooling you. This should make you happy to see what is going on with your gf. As part of it I want you to dish out the usual info.

**Bryan:** Once more I tell everyone Lirin has no rights of Beyblade or the characters. She also lacks making a profit.

**Lirin:** I'm really happy this list has grown a bit. Thanks Ariao, Tangmo92, and Anonymusblader123 for your reviews. Receiving them are bright spots to me usually dull weeks :)

* * *

**Chapter 31: Bryan's Deal With the Devil**

Bryan was hunched over a bench in the armory working on his launcher. One of the younger kids had accidentally grabbed it to use once and since then it hasn't felt right when he launched Falborg from it. Now he was trying to repair it to how it used to be.

He was too caught up in his repair to hear the footsteps approaching from behind, he didn't know someone was there until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Bryan quickly turned to see Boris standing behind him with a curios look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Repairs Sir. The launcher has been feeling different lately and I wanted to fix that."

Boris nodded. "I see. But you know that we have people to take care of that for you. All you need to focus on is the battling."

"I know Sir, but I feel that I should be able to repair it myself should something happen while I'm not here."

Again Boris nodded. "Very wise of you Falcon Master. Your initiative is very inspiring young Bryan and I'd like to reward you."

Immediately Bryan grew suspicious. Boris never rewarded anyone for anything. "I don't need a reward Sir. I'd just like to finish the repair on my launcher."

"Bryan it would not be smart to turn me down." The pressure on Bryan's shoulder increased as Boris took a firm grip squeezing it. "Now be a good boy and come with me."

"Yes sir," Bryan said as he put the tools down and got out of the chair. Boris was smiling as he turned and led the way for Bryan to follow.

**XxXxXx**

"Have a seat Bryan," Boris offered after they entered his office. "Would you care for something to drink?"

Suspicion ran higher as Bryan shook his head 'no'. He just wanted to get to the bottom of Boris's weird behavior and then to where he absolutely needed to be.

"Why did you summon me here?"

The old man allowed hurt to flash over his features before they went unreadable again.

"I suppose it's going to be hard to hide things from you and the rest of the team now. So I might as well just tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bryan crossed his arms over his chest clearly unimpressed by Boris.

"We're preparing for a war and we need soldiers who are cold and uncaring in attitude and will obey orders without questions."

"So what does that have to do with me?" The harshness Bryan spoke in excited Boris, this was the kind of thing he wanted in his army.

"I want you to be the first. I'm going to have you trained to be uncaring, block all your emotions except for rage and hate."

Bryan rolled his eyes up in thought. "And what if I say no?"

A sickening smile slithered across Boris's face. "I had hoped you would ask that dear boy." He paused as he rummaged thought files on the desk looking for something. When he found it he handed it over to Bryan. "If you refuse then little Kisa here will not be coming back."

Bryan was scared as he looked at the photo in his hand. It was of his Kisa trapped in a glass tank and something protruding out of her back. She had on nothing but an air mask.

"What have you done to her?"

"This is just one of the other experiments we're testing for this war. Tala is yet another test subject, but I'm fearing these two will not be complete in time and am looking for a third option. Now the choice is yours, you can willingly be trained to become emotionless, or we hurt the girl there and you will still be trained to become emotionless."

"I don't see much of an upside for me," Bryan growled.

"Oh but your upside is that your girlfriend will not be killed if you come willingly. Surely that's got some motivation for you. So which will you choose?"

Bryan sat there growling softly. He wasn't interesting in being part of Boris's demented experiment, but if Kisa was going to get killed then he had no other choice. He was stuck in a corner with only one way out.

"I'll do it. But swear you wont hurt Kisa."

"The only pain she'll feel is from her own experiment. And no we can not stop it unless we want to risk a greater damage to her."

"You better be right. When do you want to start?"

"First thing in the morning. Eat nothing and go directly to the medical room. From there you'll be directed on what to do."

The boy grunted as he left the office. The deal he just struck was making him feel ill but he could not let it get the better of him. Instead he had something more important to do.

**XxXxXx**

Tala looked up when he heard his door open. Relief washed over him as he saw that it was Bryan standing there. He was too happy for a moment to notice his friend's misery.

"Bryan where were you? It's almost time to meet with the others."

"Tal, we've got to talk."

Those five little words worked fast on sobering the Wolf up from his happiness and he looked at his friend with critical eyes. "What happened?"

Bryan walked over to his chair and spun it around so it faced the red head. "I had a little chat with Boris."

"Alone? What was he after?"

"A new test subject."

"Why?" Tala asked before Bryan could finish.

"Stop with the questions and I'll tell you everything I know." Tala nodded quickly and Bryan get into the full of what Boris wanted of him...of them.

"That sick fucker," Tala whispered when Bryan finished. "What should we do now?"

Bryan let out a long sad sigh. "We tell the others this mission is off. Even if we find Kisa we wont be able to bring her back with us. But we work on a new plan. One to free us all before this war breaks out."

"But Bry what about you? If he starts that testing on you tomorrow you might side against us. I wont be able to fight you."

The Falcon shook his head. "Tal, it's going to take some time before I change. And if I do eventually side with Boris, then fight me. That's what I want. Attack with the will to hurt or kill. Do not go easy on me because we're friends."

"But Bryan I've already lost Kai, I couldn't stand to loose you too."

"Wolf now's not the time to get emotional. And Kai is still alive, he's just outside the Abbey and someday soon you will be too. Fate brought you guys together once and it will do it again. But enough of this, we've got a meeting to get to."

"Alright." Tala wiped his sleeve over his eyes banishing the tears that never fell, but he knew he felt them.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan and Tala arrived at the library to find a group just south of twenty people gathered. Spencer and Tom were in the middle of it all and they assumed Ian was there too just too short to see.

They quickly passed a look of certain dread having to tell all those gathered that the help is no longer needed for this mission, but there was another one coming. They both hoped that it wouldn't take long and then they could take Tom, Ian and Spencer someplace a little more private to tell them the whole story behind this sudden change.

* * *

**Bryan:** *eye twitch* ...

**Lirin:** So, um, Bry...are you happy now? Kisa's as safe as she can be :) Honest she is.

**Bryan:** ...

**Lirin:** Silent treatment...yeah not liking this much. I'm going to hide until next Wednesday and hope that Bryan blows off some steam that doesn't involve me turning into a punching bag. Maybe some reviews will pacify him for a while. Everyone try it please.


	33. Time Moving Forward

**Lirin:** It's Wednesday :) And we all know what that means. So Bryan has gotten all my help to boycott until Kisa is freed leaving me all alone. Beyblade and series characters are not mine nor will they ever be. I don't have any profit coming in from this. Thank you Ariao and Tangmo for the reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Time Moving Forward**

Time moved quicker then usual in the Abbey. Bryan's own experiment had begun over a month ago and changers were being obvious. The silent teen was even quieter then usual and his witty comments in the dish area had diminished to being none existent. When he did make comments they were heartless and he took joy from seeing others' pain. It brought him the greatest pleasure possible when he was the source of the pain.

From time to time Tala would disappear for days and return only to be harsher then usual. He barked orders and pushed his team harder then normal. And never once did he show any regret. And when Boris come to watch Tala was by his side giving detailed reports of everything and backing the creepy man up on all his decisions.

Tom and the others were feeling hopeless that the plans they worked on making ages ago would never pan out. Nothing was going right for them. Boris had weakened their resistance before it could start and hope of leaving this hell pit were growing slimmer with each new test done on Tala and Bryan.

Tonight was a night where Tala and Bryan were both gone so the other three decided to meet up in Spencer's room.

"So what are we going to do?" Ian asked as he swung his dangling legs. "Without Tala and Bryan this is kind of hopeless."

Spencer looked at Tom, for the time being he was the resistance's leader. The brown hair youth was pacing as he thought. He didn't want to voice his fears and agree that Ian was right, but it certainly was looking that way.

"We can't give up," Tom spoke, "Tala and Bryan had a plan and even if they cant be here to see it out, we can. Their hopes and dreams are on our shoulders now and I don't want to let them down.

"As long as one of us remains then this plan has a chance of working out. All we have to do is wait for Kisa to be released. On that day we begin working on our break out. And if this plan wont pan out then we'll make another.

"Nothing is going to stop the three of us from getting free of hell. And when we do break out this place will become just a pile of rubble."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Nice speech. But those are just words. How are we going to pull this off? Tala and Bryan's plan wasn't fully worked out. We have to fill in the gaps but none of us know this place like they do. We're at a standstill. We should give up before Boris targets us next."

"I hate to admit that the kid is right," Spencer finally said, "but he is."

Tom stopped moving and he stared the others down. "You're both right. We are stuck. But to every problem there is a solution. Ian I want you to do recon. Learn this place like the back of your hand. I want you to know about every little mouse hole this place has."

"That better be snake hole you meant. And I can to that. It's going to take a while. And I will have to get in trouble at times. But I can learn this place better then Tala and Bryan know it."

"Great. This is the spirit I want to see. Spencer...," Tom had to think. It was hard to figure out a task for the Whale master without knowing their next step. "For now you and I have nothing to do. We'll need Ian's intel first before making the next step."

The tall blond nodded. The small motion was a signal that had their hopeless atmosphere change for something brighter.

"And remember to act as usual. Ian don't do anything out of the ordinary or it will raise suspicion with the administers here."

"Yeah yeah."

Their plan was not yet made, but it was starting to form. Tom was feeling good about this and the others appeared to have a similar good feeling about it.

**XxXxXx**

For over a month now Johnny had been having the same dream-ish nightmare. He wondered the halls of the empty building until he found the only locked door deep within its depths. Each time he approached it he was blown back to the outside.

This time he was determined to get through that door. He had noticed the wind power that held him back before had greatly weakened. So it was not only a matter of time before he got through.

Cautiously he rounded the last hall and descended the finally set of stairs. He opened the door at the bottom and saw what he was looking for. Standing at the far end of the hall was the mysterious door.

He could see the wind guarding it but the force behind it was not as it once was. He could now walk down the path without getting knocked down on his ass or struggle to stay standing. All that happened now were his hair and cloths got blown back some.

Within no time Johnny was standing before the door. His hand pressed to the door as he lightly pressed against it. It didn't budge. He checked the handle, it was securely locked from the inside.

"Salamalyon a little help here," he asked his bit beast.

"Of course."

A moment later a fireball appeared in Johnny's hand that was touching the door and he lite it on fire. He watched in pleasure as the door blocking his path went up in flames and smoke.

As magically as the fire appeared, it disappeared when the task was over. Now Johnny had a clear view on the mysterious room. And what he saw inside was something he'd never forget for some time to come.

The room was dimly lite by computer screens. It was a mess with wires and science gear placed about. The floor was littered with empty bottles and food wrappers along with papers Johnny could only guess belong to the science experiments.

But all that was nothing to what he saw in the very back. In the cleanest section of the room was a single test tube was a girl inside. She had the appearance of someone sleeping peacefully. He could see the wire attached to her body that monitor her vitals and the breathing mask covering her face. Her hair flowed around her in the tubes water.

Johnny walked closer to her never once taking his eyes from her. When he got closer he noticed that two wings were growing out of her back. He swallowed hard. The girl he saw now was the same one he seen flying bravely in the sky. He now realized the wings were some twisted experiment from this hell building.

He reached out and touched the glass. At first only his finger tips pressed to the smooth surface and he could feel the coolness. He hoped it was not too cold in there for her.

As the rest of his hand pressed itself to the glass something happened. Suddenly the water within drained and he watched as the girl slowly dropped to the bottom and fell forward so her head was leaning against the glass to to where he stood.

Without warning her eyes popped opened scaring Johnny and caused him to stumble backward and trip over the wires. He was frozen to the spot as he watched her lips move as she tried to say something, but he had no idea what it was. She was also looking at him with big pleading eyes. He assumed she wanted him to save her.

Regretfully he had to blink and in the time it took for his lavender eyes to close and open again things had returned to normal. The water was back in the tank and the girl was once more floating in there like nothing had happened. Her eyes were closed softly as she slept through this experiment.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny woke up in his bed at Robert's mansion. He felt tears running down his checks as he recalled all the details of his dream.

He could take wondering those halls and even walking in that lab area. But the girl's blue eyes staring at him, expecting something from him, he could not.

He lay in his bed thinking of all the things she could have been saying. The one he kept coming back to was 'please help me'. And the more he thought this a fire burned in his veins, a passion he had never felt before.

For this girl he would prove his honor as a knight. She had asked for his help and nothing was be going to stop him. He'd find a way to where she was and break the iron walls that imprisoned her. The shackles that held down her spirit would be shattered. Nothing would survive the fire he would create as he moved forward on his mission.

* * *

**Lirin:** Aw Johnny is crying and the Abbey boys are trying to find hope when there's none to be found. May some reviews will cheer them all up. Or at least get one of them to stop their boycott to give a hand. Thanks for reading and see you all Saturday :)


	34. Seeking Outside Help

**Lirin:** Finally Saturday :) Early goodies to begin a nice weekend...Nicer if there was more snow in the forecast with less sun, but hey a girl can't have everything. For the constant dripple...I don't own Beyblade or the characters. I have no incoming profit unless the great enjoyment of reviews counts. Thanks so much Ariao for the review just next time please don't send the boys anything that will blow up the pillow fortress can't hold up against it.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Seeking Outside Help**

Tala quickly found himself loosing himself. The more Boris continued this experiment on him the more he found himself less willing to rebel. And when he was given orders he would normally doubt, he'd realized he agreed to them without a second thought.

He knew something was wrong. Boris was screwing with his head to gain total control of him and the team. And sadly it was working.

Tala was feeling bad for the others getting dragged down into this mess. He'd rather find a quiet corner to die in right now then see them suffer in this war Boris and Voltaire were planning. But he knew that he could not do that. His team and the other kids in this place gave him some level of respect and if he quit they would want to give in too.

Bryan was also another matter of concern for the red head. He had noted his Falcon friend withdrawing more into himself and only appearing excited when someone was getting hurt.

This was another of Boris's experiments that was working...and too well as far as Tala was concerned. Bryan was even less responsive when Kisa was mentioned. A true sign for them all to be worried about him.

Too soon Tala would have to remove him from their meetings about the escape battle. And after that he'd have to remove himself. Boris's work was getting too good. He'd be able to get any information out of them without a fight being put up.

"I have to figure something out before it's too late," Tala told himself. "This is going to be too big for just the three or four of them to handle. They'll need help from within and on the outside. But how can I get them that help?"

He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and brushed his teeth getting ready for bed. The whole time his mind focused on plans of getting all the kids out of this hell.

"Kai, what would you do?" he asked after spitting into the sink. "You always knew what to do."

"Maybe Kai is the answer."

Tala spun around to see Wolborg in his human form leaning against the door and grinning.

"Wol, I've told you not to do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The wolf boy rolled his eyes. "We both know you're in too good a health for a little fright to cause that."

"Well just cause I am doesn't give you the right to scare me like that. So don't do it again."

"Sure. I'll try not to."

"Good. Now what did you mean that 'Kai is the answer'? How can he be when he's not here. I don't even know where to find him. Voltaire doesn't even know half the time anymore."

"It's because Kai is not here that makes him the answer. You want help from the outside world and that's exactly where he is. And we don't need to find him cause I can get in contact with Dranzer."

"How can you do that?"

"Within the bit beast world. She and I have been staying in touch keeping the other updated on what's been going on."

"And you never told me this before? You know I worry about Kai! How has he been? What has he been doing this whole time?"

The Wolf turn his head away so he no longer meet Tala's shining happy eyes. "He's fine. He recovered from the incident well and hasn't stopped blading. That's all I'm going to say on the subject."

"Fine." Tala was hurt that his partner was not spilling more, but judging by his behavior something important was not being told for a good reason. "So you can tell Dranzer of our plans and get her to get Kai to help us?"

"I can tell her. If Kai helps will be up to him. If he does then he can rally some other bladers he's meet over the past several months."

"Wolborg this would be amazing. The more we have the better our chances of success are. Hurry and do it."

The wolf flashed a cocky grin again. "Sure Tal. See you in the morning."

Tala was left alone in the small bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. He was feeling much better then he had for a while about all this. Even if he and Bryan weren't able to help in the plan, Kai would. He'd see to it that all the kids were free and Boris wouldn't hurt anyone any more."

He went to bed that night smiling.

**XxXxXx**

Kai stared up at the curtains of the four posted bed he was laying on. It was a familiar sight in an unfamiliar place. For the short time he lived with his parents he slept in a large four posted bed with dark curtains hung from it to block out the light when closed. He remembered feeling safe and happy during that time. But this place was not where his parents lived and that safe feeling died on the day they had died.

Now as he looked up at the curtains he longed for those long forgotten times. A time when the future of Beyblading was not resting on his shoulders and the shoulders of his teammates. He didn't even know everything that was going on because Dickinson had yet to reveal everything to him and he hasn't told the team anything yet.

"Kai?"

The Phoenix master turned to see Dranzer sitting on the chair near his bed. She had a worried look in her blazing eyes.

"Dranzer, what's wrong?" he asked softly. No one else was in the room, but he kept his voice low.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she smoothly replied back in an equally soft voice.

"Only thinking. Why are you here?"

"I have a message from one of my friends in my world. He says that there is trouble brewing and his partner is going to need help."

Kai sat up shaking off the little bit of sleep he was feeling. Dranzer's tone told him that this was very serious. "I'm listening."

"Kai, I doubt that you remember this, there is a place in Russia called the Abbey that is getting more dangerous for the kids inside. A group of the older bladers are planning an escape but they are unable to complete this on their own. Wolborg has asked me to see if I can provide help."

"How can we give them help?"

The phoenix girl was happy her partner was not questioning her about this information. She wasn't sure if this was a sign that Kai was remembering that bit of his past or not, but he wasn't doubting her and wanted to help her friends.

"We wont be able to do it alone. All the Bladers you have met during your travels will have to help too. We need to provide a distraction outside the gates and draw the fire of the guards so the ones inside can move into position there."

"Wont we risk getting hurt?"

"There is a chance of that. The men we face are trained with guns and you kids will only have your Beyblades and partners."

"Sounds like fun odds. Blades and spirits against guns, I'll risk it. No matter what I'll be there to help. But before communicating with the other teams I should talk to Mr. Dickinson, he might have some input on this situation. My gut is telling me that this is related to what he's trying to prevent."

"Thank you Kai. Now get some rest. Aren't you facing Johnny today?"

The boy nodded his head. "You rest up too. I'll need you at maximum power later. Night Dranz."

"Good night Kai. Thank you."

Dranzer faded from the room. Without her there it was colder then before. But that didn't bother Kai. He rolled over onto his side and tired to get some sleep.

The sky was turning light before his crimson eyes shut for a few hours of rest.

* * *

**Lirin:** Thanks for reading everyone sorry it was short again. As a last minute note there is going to be a change in next week's updating schedule so keep an eye for it. Oh and for those wondering, yes the end scene is when the Bladebreakers were in Germany at Robert's castle. Eventually see you next week and please review to pass the time. I really do love to hear what people think of my work.


	35. Awake

**Lirin:** Random Monday posting cause I can. Plus I'm seeking to distract myself from something else not as fun. As per usual I do not own Beyblade or series characters. There's no profit from doing this. Thanks Ariao for the very entertaining reviews. I can always count on them for a good laugh :) One last thing. KISA BACK!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Awake**

The first thing I felt in so long was water slowly draining around me. Though my mind was still clouded and I didn't realize what was going on around me I knew it was something.

As the water got lower my body began to fall until it collided with something smooth, at least I'm assuming it was smooth, and I slipped down that so I lay in a crumpled heap on the ground.

The thing I slid down disappeared from around me and I think I felt a cool breeze, my mind still isn't processing anything like it should be.

Somewhere around me I heard very muffled voices. I couldn't tell the gender of them or exactly how may there were, but there were voices.

Slowly my mind was coming too and getting better at processing things.

One of them got closer to me. I could tell because it was louder and slightly clearer then the others. Following that I was lifted up by that person before getting placed on a flat surface on my side. Why did they place me on my side?

I felt them take something off from around my head. They weren't gentle about it either. It snagged in my hair and they just pulled that.

Oh wait pain... I can feel pain!

Ugh not a thing to be happy about. I could feel it now. A burning pain scorching my back. This must be the reason why I was laid on my side.

I wanted to wake up and ask what was wrong, why my back hurt so badly. But I couldn't. The pain was intensifying the longer I was out of that water.

The consciousness I had begun to acquire began to slip. I was getting pulled back into the darkness...

**XxXxXx**

Light and warmth were what I felt the second time I came out of the darkness. I could no longer feel the burning pain in my back and I was extremely thankful for that.

I was still laying on my side, but this time I was stretched out on something soft.

I tried to open my eyes, but the smallest amount of light that hit them had me hissing and I squeezed them tightly again.

"Have you woken up?"

The voice was male but I didn't know who it belong to.

"..."

"Ah no voice," the male responded. "Well I'll turn the light down so you can open you're eyes. Then we can figure out a way for you to communicate until you're voice works again."

I hope I nodded my head to the idea. This guys seemed nice and I wanted him to know I accepted his idea. I just don't know if it worked since moving anything at the moment seems really hard right now. How long have I been out?

Either way I felt the light on my face decreasing and ever so slowly I tried to open my eyes again. This time I was not greeted with harsh light.

"So you are with us again," the guy smiled down at me. "I'd ask you a bunch of questions but that would be pointless if you cant speak right now."

I would have laughed at the comment. He really was nice but I didn't know who he was. Going by the white coat he was one of the doctors or scientists here.

"So you can't talk and I'm guessing that moving isn't too easy for you. So what can we do so you can communicate with us?"

The guy circled the bed as he thought, but I could only see him when he returned to the right side. He went back and forth about three times before he stopped in front of me and raised his finger.

"Okay I know I said that moving isn't easy, but I noticed you moved your head a bit, so how about I ask some yes and no questions and you can shake or nod your head. Sound fair?"

Slowly I nod my head.

"Great." He was really excited about it. "So...uh...gosh this is hard to come up with yes or no questions." He went silent as he pondered what or how to ask something.

During that time I tried to studied his features. It was a little hard in the dim lighting. I could tell he had some scruff. That was obvious when he turned his head to the side. His hair was on the frizzy side, but that might be do to the humidity in the room. And that was about all I could tell. Oh and he had a very nice sounding voice. It wasn't gruff or harsh like any of the other adults in this place.

"Oh okay, do you feel any pain right now?"

After a moment I shook my head no. There was a little discomfort but not full blown pain.

"Great, the morphine is working."

Ah morphine. I should have realized that sooner. I really like morphine.

"Are you dizzy at all?"

Once more I shake my head.

"I bet you're confused though."

Slowly I nod.

"Well that's no surprise. Boris had you stuck in that tube for months now."

Immediately my eyes grew wide. Months? Had I really been out for that long? No wonder I was stiff and had no voice. I hadn't been able to do anything in so long.

"..." I wanted to ask why but I couldn't pull the word out of me.

The guy looked down sadly at me. He must have known what I want. "It was for a test he's doing. He wants to give the kids attributes of their bit beasts. It took a while, but you have a set of really lovely white wings now. And giving some time you'll be able to fly with them."

The first sound I remember making now is a sniffle as tears well up in my eyes. How could Boris do this to me? He has officially made me a freak.

"Oh hey don't get all upset about it. They're really pretty and you look amazing with them. I can't wait to see you reaching for the sky with them. The sun sparkling off them. That's going to be a sight to behold."

That's easy for him to say. These things aren't attached to him. Even so that did make me feel a bit better. If I could fly I could break free from this place and never have to deal with Mona and Boris again.

But could I leave my friends behind. Personally I wouldn't mind leaving Ian behind. He annoys me enough as is. But the others I would have a hard time saying good bye too, especially Tom and Bryan.

"That's a girl." He pat my head. "Tears aren't a solution. Now what else to ask?"

I swallowed hard trying to wet my throat. Thinking about the boys had me wanting to ask about them. I needed to know how they were doing.

"B...ry...?"

"Bry?" he asked back. It was clear he was puzzled but I couldn't get any more out. It took him several long moments to think about it. No one outside the team knew we were actually dating, which in this hell pit was a very good thing. "Do you mean Bryan Kuznetsov?"

If I could have I would have eagerly nodded my head.

"You want to know how the team is doing?"

Again I nod. He's really cleaver to make that jump.

"Well..." That right there wasn't sounding good. He dragged it out. I knew something was wrong. Time to brace myself for the bad news. "From what I hear, Boris has Bryan and Tala in some sort of experiments, different from your's but still working on improving a blader's power. The other three, ah Spencer, Ian and Tom are all doing fine. Nothings going on with them, but Boris is probably waiting for results to show from these three."

I sighed out my partial relief. Most of the boys were safe. But what was Boris doing with Tala and Bryan. That was something I'd have to find out soon. I hope neither of them are getting hurt.

Aw this is going to be a long hospital stay without them visiting me.

At the time my mind was too focused and worried for Bryan and Tala to realize that the dude had mentioned Ian and Tom were on the team and there was no mention of Kai.

I had a lot to figure out. Not to mention I now had wings that I needed to learn how to use if I was ever going to soar high above in the sky to get out of here.

So much to do and as far as I knew I had plenty of time to do it in.

Oh how much I was soon going to learn that was wrong.

"Well kiddo, I think that's about enough for now. You've been though a lot wither you realize it or not. So rest up for now and I'll check on you later."

Again he pat my head and flashed a caring smile. He was really kind and caring two things that normally don't appear in this place often especially among the adults. Maybe during my time in the tube this place had changed some. But with Boris still running the show I highly doubt that.

Taking him up on his advice I got as comfortable as I could being barely able to move and tried to get a little more rest. This time it was willfully and not forced by pain.

* * *

**Lirin:** Kisa's free and what Boris has done is now explained. If anyone was liking the new doctor with her drop a review and say so. Or if you hate him and think his kindness is a sham you can also leave a review too. I wont bite heads for receiving them I promise :) I'm done asking now, thanks all for reading and see you next chapter. Bye.


	36. Flying Lesson

**Lirin:** So remember when I used to post on Tuesdays. I sure do. Here something to remember it by :)

**Kisa: **Lir isn't joking about this either. Its honestly not an early Wednesday post but a true Tuesday post. Oh right hi everyone.

**Ian: **I ended up drawing the short straw and have to remind everyone that Lirin does not own Beyblade or characters connected to the series and she makes no profit.

**Kisa:** I get the honor of sending our thanks to Ariao and Tangmo. I especially thank you both for the concern about me. But enough is enough. Enjoy the chapters :)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Flying Lessons**

Five weeks ago I was freed from my test tube and met Dalton. He was the nice, actually really hot, scientists that sat with me in the hospital wing for as long as I was there. He helped me get back on my feet and soon he'd be by my side as I took to the skies.

In those five weeks I have been kept away from the others. I doubt any of them knew I was around. Surely if Tom had known he would have found a way to see me. Yet I was also glad none of them were around. I don't think I could stand them staring at my wings which I was starting to be able to control. Well I could at least start to move them back and forth.

I was sleeping when a hard knock come on my door in Mona's lab (yeah I had been in here since getting out of the hospital about three or so weeks back). Mona came in just as my eyes were opening. She appeared to be happier then usual this morning. It had my stomach turning in knots.

"Time to get up girl. We're testing your wings today."

"Huh? Testing my wings?"

Yup I'm still not a morning person encase anyone was wondering. Mona's glee wasn't making any sense to me at all.

"Foolish girl. Just get out of bed and into this." She tossed me a halter top so my wings had free range to move about.

"I'd rather get some more sleep," I mumbled and rolled over. Old mistake I should remember to avoid.

Mona grabbed my hair and pulled me into a sitting up position. "You will obey me girl. Now get dressed or you will not like what will happen," she hissed in a low threatening tone that had me shivering.

"Yes ma'am," I replied without a second thought. I've learned that her threats are very real and more often then not end in pain of some degree. Wasn't there a time where I enjoyed disobeying Mona.

"That's a good girl. Now hurry up, Master Boris is waiting out in the cold for us along with Dalton." She left me after saying that so I could change.

**XxXxXx**

Mona was right and it was a cold day out. I became frozen as Mona pulled me from the roof door to where Boris was standing talking to Dalton. Their backs were turned so they didn't see us approaching. They were lucky to be wearing jackets, Mona didn't give me that luxury.

"Master Boris, I have the girl," she announced.

Both men turned to face us. Boris had a twisted looks of pleasure as I stood shaking in my shoes with the teeth chattering. Dalton had a look of disgust as he eyed my outfit then directed a glare at Mona.

"I can't believe you," he hissed at her and wrapped me up in his jacket and a hug. Instantly warmth spread though me as I pressed closer to him.

"Dalton is correct Mona. We must do all we can to keep our little bird warm before she takes flight. And since we've got a little discussion to do first you should have given her a jacket before bringing her into this cold air."

It was nice to see the bitch getting scolded, even if it was lightly. "Forgive me master Boris. In my excitement of the day I forgot her coat and gloves."

"You are forgive this time Mona. See that it does not happen again."

Dalton and I were both angered at how easily Boris forgave her. If Mona had been anyone else there at least would have been a slap to the face or worse. She's got to be sleeping with him for this to be so simple to look over.

"Now shall we begin?" Boris asked as he turned his attention to me and Dalton.

"I'd like this to be over soon," I respond moving my head so I could stare into Boris cold purple eyes. I saw that deadly spark of joy he shows when someone is about to get hurt.

"Dearest Kisa, this is only the first day. How can you say such a thing as wanting this over soon? You might have fun learning to fly."

I said nothing, just stared into his purple eyes with my own untrusting blue ones. If Dalton had said that, I might have believed it. Or if we weren't on the roof I might have had some trust in those words. But so far it wasn't looking to be fun for me.

"Don't worry right now Kisa, we're not going to push you hard for now. We're just seeing how high you can get your feet off the ground," Dalton explained to ease my worry.

"He's right Darling Kisa, this is only testing you," Boris added on. "However we still must have some precautions in place."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mona kneeling on the ground at my feet and something cold wrapped around my right ankle and clicked close. They had me chained. I could only soar as far that the chain allowed me to. I looked up into Dalton's calming green eyes. In them I could see that this was going to be okay.

"It's in place Master Boris," Mona reported after twisting the anklet around a bit. Yeah I'll agree it's in place. Its so tight my foot is starting to get all tingly.

"Very good. Now Dear Kisa if you wouldn't mind, please try and lift yourself off the roof. Just for a few moments will be fine."

"Yes sir," I answer and pull away from Dalton. The moment I take his jacket off the cold lashed at me again. It's as if hundreds of thousands of knives are piercing me. I really hope this will be the most painful part of my day.

**XxXxXx**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed a lot of focus to move my wings back and forth. To try and lift myself would require much, much more. Slowly I exhaled and opened my eyes. They held a powerful determination as I began to move the wings.

Warmth encompassed me as they moved faster and harder. It was not long before I felt my feet being pulled off the ground. For a moment I stood on my toes, and then a small gap was between them and the roof.

I was surprised I had managed this on my first time. It was amazing. However this burst of surprised happiness had its toll. My concentration disappeared and a fell to the ground. And since I wasn't expecting it I was unable to adjust my feet and I landed on my butt groaning.

"Kisa are you alright?" Dalton asked as he knelled beside me.

"Ugh, that hurt," I complained rubbing my sore, probably bruised, butt.

"That wasn't bad for a first try," Dalton assured me. "Are you up for another go?"

Like I'd gotten accustomed to by looking in his green eyes I had no doubts, so I nodded my head and stood up. Dalton too got off the ground and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you can do this. And next time you start to fall I'll catch you."

Once more I nodded and prepared to try again. Just like before I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. When I felt ready I began to move my wings.

However this time I was unable to lift myself up very much. A fear of falling again was making me nervous and hurting my concentration. Well I never did like heights much.

When I was unable to get off the ground I gave up and stopped my wings from moving.

"What's the matter?" Boris's voice was snappy. "Why aren't you getting off the ground.

Oh what snappy comeback should I use on him? Maybe 'it's not as easy as it looks'? Or 'I don't see you trying this?' Oh there are so many to choose from I can't decide.

Wait I should show some respect. Later I'll talk to Dalton about it. It will be a good laugh for us.

"Sorry sir, I believe falling has shaken me a little."

"That is no excuse," Mona scolded. I think she was ready to smack me if the boys weren't with us. "Try again and do it right this time."

"Yes ma'am," I said in a defeated tone.

Quickly I look at Dalton and he flashed an encouraging smile. Oddly it made me wish Bryan were here. But hey got to work with what I'm given.

Once more I inhale deeply and slowly let it out. I allowed my eyes to slip shut and block everything out. I felt my wings start a slow steady pace back and forth.

My mind focused on this rhythm and only this. The world faded around me as my concentration grew. Mona, Boris and even Dalton were far away memories as I flapped my wings.

I felt weightless.

"Kisa open you're eyes." The voice sounded so far away I wasn't sure I heard anything. "You've got to take a look."

I recognized the excitement in that voice. It was one of the few people I had trust in here. So I did as I was told and opened my eyes.

For once I did not have to looked up at anyone. They were all looking up at me. I was several feet in the air and holding steady. It was an amazing feeling being up here. Not even the feeling of the anklet rubbing my ankle raw was bothering me at this moment.

And then, much like before, I was falling. My wings had given out on me and I dropped like a stone back down. A high piercing scream escaped me and my eyes shut tightly. I could only think about the impending impact I was soon going to be having.

"Oof."

"Eek." Yeah I squeaked when I felt something soft below me.

"Kisa, are you alright?"

I looked below me to see Dalton on the ground under me. I felt heat raise to my cheeks. Just like he promised he caught me when I fell.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"This was nothing as long as you're not hurt."

"I'm not. Thanks," I whispered as I got off him.

Boris had been watching silently and Mona had a look of distaste. Neither were all that happy with our small exchange.

"That's going to be all for day," Boris said as he raked his eyes over me. "Mona undo the leash and bring our Birdie back inside."

"I'll do that," Dalton offered. "I'm sure you both need to go over the reports we were working on. I'll bring Kisa to the medical wing and make sure she's really not hurt."

Boris stared at us both for longer then was comfortable for me. I really do hate him looking at me like that.

"Very well Dalton." He turned on us and walked to the door. Mona gave the key over without being asked and hurried after her boss.

When we were alone I let out a relieved sigh.

"You really can't stand them," Dalton commented as he unchained me.

"That obvious?"

"Yeah," he answered as we walked back in.

"They just make me so nervous. Ever since I got here I haven't had much trust in them."

"They've got that affect on a lot of people. Truthfully I don't trust them much either. But for now forget them and let's get some hot chocolate."

**XxXxXx**

For a few hours Dalton and I just hung out enjoying some hot chocolate and talking. That was until Mona found us and spoiled our good time. Without a word she dragged me off and to the labs for my Beyblade training.

And this is how my days were going to be spent. Mornings were going to be given to flying lessons and the afternoons for Beyblade training.

I really hope this wont kill me.

* * *

**Kisa:** Is it bad that I still wish Mona would disappear? She doesn't believe in any rest for the tired. It was probably her idea to rush me back to my feet and start these flying lessons. And where are my boys? Lirin when am I going to get to see them? Huh? Huh? Huh?

**Lirin:** All in time Kisa. It's late and you should be getting some rest. Mona is going to get you early again for more flying.

**Kisa:** Damn it Lir, you're as bad as she is. Good night everyone. See you some point.


	37. Together Again

**Kisa:** Lirin, why are you posting so much this week? This is the third one already.

**Lirin:** Simple boredom. I don't think I'll have many people complaining from this compared to some other things I could be doing. So just let me kill time without questioning it Kisa.

**Kisa:** I'll never get you Lirin. And I live inside your head.

**Lirin:** Ki, we need to be moving on.

**Kisa:** Fine. My creator Lirin does not own Beyblade or the series characters. She only loves to make them squirm as you can tell from reading. And um...oh right, she doesn't profit. The best thing she receives are reviews from you fine readers. With that said we extend our thanks to Takara Matsudaira, and Ariao for reviewing since last update.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Together Again**

So which is worse? Being stuck in a tiring routine that makes you crave a bed over food or being trapped in a tube where you don't have a clue as to what's going on around you or to you.

Personally I've been asking myself that a lot lately. And I can't decided which I'd rather be stuck in.

Okay so outside the tube I have Dalton. And he is great. Don't get me wrong here my boys are still the best around. But I don't see them and I miss them so much. I'm even missing Ian! Instead Mona keeps me training all day and into the night. Most times I skip dinner so I can crash on my bed and get some rest before more training the next day.

Now inside the tube...well the only good thing was that I didn't feel pain...at least I don't think I felt it. I really can't remember anything from my time of being the caged lab rat. So I'm going with the assumption that I didn't feel pain. And that would be a very good thing right now not to feel.

Right now it's late here and I'm wondering the halls trying to find my room. I've got my left hand rubbing my neck and shoulder hoping to work out some kinks that have build up during training and wont go away. I am so going to take a nice hot bath as soon as I find my room. Or sleep now and wake early and take that hot bath.

Anyway, the soreness has my mind distracted that I didn't realize that I was already at the split leading to the dorm rooms and instead of going left as I should, I went right.

Unaware of my blunder I continue down the halls and up to the stairs until I reach the place that is supposed to be mine. And when I got there I was surprised to see that the door was slightly ajar.

Red warning lights went off in my head as I stopped my rubbing and stormed the rest of the way over to the door. I was going to give my intruder and good piece of my mind for being where they don't belong.

As soon as I could I kicked the door opened and unfurled my wings. Several heads turned to look at me in panic. Each were wide eyed with their mouths hanging opened. And one worked quickly to clear the table top of whatever it was they had been looking at.

I quickly look around the room and realize it wasn't mine before I give the boys my attention again.

There where four sitting around the table still staring at me. One was tall with blond hair and ocean like blue eyes. Another had purple hair, red eyes and an overly long nose. The one who moved stuff had flaming red hair gelled up in a weird fashion and crystal like blue eyes. And the last one had brown hair and eyes. He was the first to make a move.

"Are you guys seeing this?" he asks his friends not taking his eyes off of me.

"That depends," the red head responds. "You talking about our lost kitty standing in your door with wings?"

"Who else would he be talking about?" the blond answered.

I could not believe my luck. I had somehow found my boys after forever of not seeing them. All the anger I had raging suddenly disappeared and I relaxed.

"Kisa?" Tom called me. He had changed since I last saw him. He'd grown taller, still shorter then Spencer, and his hair was reaching his mid back. There was also a fading scratch on his left cheek.

Actually all of them seemed to have grown some, except Ian, he was still uber short. Spencer appeared to be as silent as always. And Tala, well, he was harder to read. He had a kind of distant look about him. One that showed he wasn't...I don't know. He just didn't seem to be himself that I used to know.

"Uh, Ki-chan, come on in and close the door before a guard catches you here," Spencer suggested.

It was then I realized that I was still standing in the hall with my wings out stretched. An easy target for any guard that happen to walk by.

Carefully I fold my wings up and step inside making sure to fully close the door behind me.

"So what has brought our lost kitty here on this evening?" Tala asked getting off the chair he was in. I remained silent as he approached me. "Has Boris sent you kitty cat?"

At that I growl threatening. "You know I hate that bastard."

"Doesn't mean he wont send you," Tala replied circling around me. His icy glare was making me very uncomfortable.

"Can I say anything to make you believe he didn't send me?" I ask turning around to stare Tala in the eyes. It was now I notice that they were dulled and harder. Must be a result of the experiments Boris has him in. "And where's Bryan? Why isn't he here with everyone?"

"Tala, Boris didn't send her," Tom said coming up to us. "If he did then Kisa should know that Bryan is with him tonight. I think she got here by accident."

"Yeah. I actually thought I was in the girls' dorm."

"So that's why you banged our door in," Ian accused pointing his finger at me.

I softly shake my head and roll my eyes. "Annoying midget is still annoying. But yes, that is why I kicked the door in. I thought someone had entered my room without permission. I was wrong but don't expect me to say sorry about it."

He grumbled something I couldn't careless about as he turned his back on me to engage Spencer in a conversation. And in turn I went back to giving Tom and Tala my full attention.

"Why is Bry-bry with Boris?" I asked them.

I noticed Tom had an uneasy look and Tala didn't react at all. I've missed much not being with them.

We stood in silence for a couple of minutes since neither one wanted to answer my harmless question about my boyfriend.

"Guys," I say prodding them to give some reply.

Tala only shook his head and left us. It was then that Tom sighed giving in.

"Kisa," he spoke softly, "Bryan isn't the same guy anymore."

"How so?" I interrupt raising my right brow.

Tom refused to meet my gaze as he answered. "Boris has been doing some tests on him. Changing his personality, cutting off his emotions. Really the only time he gives any reaction is when he's battling."

A shaky breath escapes me as I take in this information. My boyfriend was no long the person I knew. This was more then Dalton was able to provide me. Finally I'm thankful for being tired or I might have had a worse reaction to the news then I'd want to have in front of Ian.

"I see," I say back licking my lips. "What else has been going on here?"

Tom quickly caught me up to speed on their plans. I had no idea that they were working so hard on forming an escape from this place and had been waiting for me. He also confirmed that Kai was out of this place. He didn't remember any of us..which is probably a good thing since he forgot Boris too.

"So Kisa, what's up with the wings? Do they really work?" Tom asked after he finished his explanations. It was obvious he'd been wanting to ask for a while now. And when the others heard this they also turned to look at me.

I shifted feeling uncomfortable under all the stares again.

"Uh yeah, they work."

"So you can, like, fly with them?" Ian asked. There was a happy sparkle of interest in his eyes and all I did was nod. "Can we see? Please?"

"Ian," Tala warned, "Kisa's probably tired. She looks it at least."

"I am. But I can manage a little hover."

After that I didn't let the boys respond as I back away from Tom and stretched my wings. Both Ian and Tom gasped in amazement as the wings shifted and took place for my short lift. Soon I was having them move back and forth and my feet lifted from the ground. I rose up a few inches just to show them before touching back down.

"Impressive," Tala remarked. "I'm really surprised Boris allowed for an experiment that could free someone from this hell."

"They chain me when I have practice," I answered and showed them my ankles. Both were rubbed raw with healing scabs in places.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But feeling the wind in the feathers is amazing. I don't even notice the chain much anymore."

"This is good. Very good," Tala said grinning. First sign of him being happy I'd seen since my arrival. "Kisa would you like to help us with our plan? We could really use you and your new flying ability."

I smirk. "Hell yeah, you can count me in. I want to get the fuck out of this place as soon as possible."

* * *

**Lirin:** There we have it everyone. One sleepy mistake on Kisa's part and she is back together with the boys...except Bryan. I couldn't give her everything she wanted. Instead she got Ian.

**Kisa:** I'm so hating you Lirin. Bryan over Ian all the time. You know this.

**Lirin:** She's going to be pouting for a while to come. How about some reviews to cheer her up?


	38. Last Touches

**Kisa:** Update 4 for the week :)

**Bryan:** Ki, why are we helping Lirin? She was the one that kept you from us for so long.

**Kisa:** That's exactly why I'm not going this for her. I'm doing it for the fans. Mega thanks Takara Matsudaira and Ariao for all the amazing reviews and support. Hugs to you both from me and the boys.

**Bryan:** I refuse. End of that. For those that might have forgotten Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or characters from the series. There is no profit from creating this.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Last Touches**

It took time for getting the plan finalized for our escape. Between my own training and the experiments being preformed on Tala and Bryan it felt like forever between talks about it. And even when we could all gather up to discuss something Boris had taken at least one if not more.

Also during this time as we waited to make our finishing touches to an Abbey wide break out I got to see Bryan and the man he was becoming. I know that his changes were all from the experiments, but I just couldn't handle it. He was so cold and distant. I need someone who doesn't need to be told to hold me after a long day or when I look like I might cry. So I told him we were over. His response was just a shrug which completely pissed me off.

Tala spends some of the time he could to plot with Kai using their Bitbeasts. It was a cool method using them as messengers...I wonder if I can do that with my dream boy...providing he has a Bitbeast. Sorry off topic there. Anyways Tala has confirmed that Kai has been recruiting us a small army of Beybladers from around the world to help create a massive distraction outside weakening the guards on the inside making our movements possible.

A knock came from my room. It was now I realized I'm still in my sleepwear and Mona was doing more tests. This was probably her for my escort. Not like I need it. Boris just doesn't allow me to wonder alone unless its after a long hard day of training and I'm barely able to walk. You'd think he'd want an escort with me more then so I don't, oh I don't know, possibly fall and hurt myself. Cause we all know that's happened before.

A second knock from behind my door.

"What?" I sigh really not wanting to deal with this person bugging me.

"It's me."

I'm shocked to hear, of all people, Ian outside my room. I run from my bed to the door opening it quickly to let him in.

"How did you know this was my room? Or that I'd even be here? You know Mona likes to start my training as soon as she wakes up from her crypt."

He gave his annoying smart-ass grin. I wanted to pop him one. "First question is that Tom told me. Second was it was my pure good luck. Now that this is over you should come with me. Tom has finally worked out the last of the plan. Once everyone is prepared we can initiate it."

Excitement ran though my veins. I didn't think we'd manage to complete it this quickly. Granted the boys had been working on it some time before I was counted in on the action. And I've been helping them for a good portion of this month.

"Where are we meeting them?"

"Library. Follow me."

"Um no," I say with a glare. "You head down first and I'll catch up."

"Why?" he asked stupidly and I glared harshly at him.

"Ian you're an idiot at times. I'm not going to wonder the Abbey in my pajamas. Now get out so I can change in peace."

"Oh..." He was blushing as he turned back towards the door. "I'll tell the others you'll be there soon."

"Smart boy. Now out," I growled causing him to retreat faster. The door clicked closed behind him and I made quick work of changing into some day clothes.

**XxXxXx**

I had arrived at the library about ten minutes after Ian had. The boys were nestled away in our old back corner away from... well everyone. It was no surprise that Tala and Bryan were missing. They had missed many of the meetings either from being called for testing or they were unable to doubt they wouldn't report to Boris on our actions. Which actually surprised me that Mona hadn't taken me today even though its Sunday and like our only day to slightly relax.

"Hey guys," I say sitting on the arm to Tom's chair. I could of used the empty seat but that was next to Ian and I'd rather not be close to him again.

"Hey Kisa, glad you could make it," Tom said giving me a small smile.

"Ian said you've got the final touches worked out on our escape. So let's hear it."

The boys quickly glanced around the area checking to make sure no one was around them. Feeling secure that no one was listening in they decided to clue me in on what was going on.

"Okay Kisa," Tom said, "we're going to work this so that during the World Championships is when we'll make our move. Kai has been able to get world class teams to agree to surround this place the night before the finals start and create a ruckus. Though before they do that they need a signal that we're ready. This is where you're going to come in."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Are you alright with putting those wings to work for us?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to get out of here." I spoke without thinking. If I thought for even a moment then it might have remembered all those dreams of a battle outside this place and the bullet that ripped though my flesh and wing sending me into a spiral of death. I would have hesitated when we don't need it.

"Great," he said smiling at me. "That night we're going to make our way to the roof. From there you take to the skies being the signal the others will be waiting for. After their raid starts you can fly to safety."

I narrow my eyes. "I wont leave without you guys. You know I'm perfectly fine fighting my way out of this place. I've had the exact same training that you have for Beyblade and combat skills. I will not leave my friends."

Tom sighed. "I knew you would say that. Stubborn to the end as always."

I grin. "That's right. Okay so the rest of the plan."

"Right. On the way up to the roof we're going to try and pull some guards from their posts to follow us. This way between our movements and the assault outside the younger more inexperienced kids will have a better chance to run. There is a chance that we wont be able to get back down to the base level. The focus of this is just going to be to get the others free. Are you sure you're still willing to stay Kisa?"

"Now more then ever. This way if time allows I could lower us from the roof to the ground. Or at least get some of us down."

Tom nodded liking my addition to the plan.

"Alright, so a week from Tuesday we'd to group up at the dorm split and make our run for the roof. Tala and Bryan will be with us. No matter what happens we need to make sure Kisa gets there and signals the other. If she doesn't then the plan is a fail and we're all in deep trouble with Boris. If anyone wants out now is the time to say it." Tom ended his speech on this note. His brown eyes making contact with everyone in the group landing lastly on me.

"Tom," Spencer spoke, "if we weren't committed to this plan we wouldn't be here now. Boris has tortured us and everyone else here for far too long. None of us are going to back out now."

"I'm with Spencer," Ian chimed in. "I want to feel the sun on my face outside of these walls."

"Boris turned me into a freak**.** Now it's time he realize his mistake of allowing me flight."

Tom reached up and took my hand. "Kisa, you're not a freak. Those wings are our symbol of freedom. You're this place's light of hope. Your wings are something to be proud of."

I looked down to my left away from him. "Whatever," I grumble. "I should probably disappear and see if Mona needs me for "training". I'll catch up with you guys later."

I left before anyone could stop me. It was better this way. Tom and them believed in my wings being good. I just couldn't see them like that. Not yet anyways. Maybe after we were free I could start to change my mind about them. But for now they're just the things that made me a freak against the world.

Though despite my thoughts of the wings I was feeling happy knowing that somehow we'd all make it out of here in just over a week. Together we are strong and can make this work. We'd have to if we want to live.

* * *

**Lirin: **One more down. For those wondering why Kisa questioned if her dream boy had a bitbeast at the beginning, it's cause she forgot the boy is Johnny. After all her time in the tube some of her happier memories are muddled and all she remembers is dreaming about some guy but nothing else. There's not more to say. Just please review and I do eventually get around to returning the favor. Night.


	39. Spreading Rumors

**Lirin:** Happy Friday all! Spring break is just about over so I'll be returning to the normal posting schedule after this. Boo I know after the spoiling you all had this week.

**Kisa:** Takara Matsudaira and Ariao you are still the best ever for all the reviews filling Lirin's inbox for when she wakes up. Thanks so much.

**Lirin:** Reminder I don't own Beyblade or the series characters nor do I profit. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Spreading Rumors **

For Tom's plan to be completely successful all the kids needed to have some clue as to what would be going on. The easiest way for the news to spread was to use the rumor mill that was the Abbey. The only problem was figuring out how much info should be released.

I thought of this as I floated above the building. Below Boris and Mona issued their commands with the occasional harsh comment. Dalton was missing from the group since Boris gave him other orders. That had been going on for a few days now. I hardly saw him anymore.

"Kisa come down," Mona's voice demanded through the earpiece.

_'Like I want to.'_ I thought to myself as I positioned my wings for landing. _'Then again soon enough I wont have to listen to you bitch.'_

I kept the smirk from my face as I landed before the devils. It was hard but all the training here was paying off for a change.

"You're wings are getting stronger," Boris commented with a happy tone. "I believe you are ready for the next part of our experiment."

"More testing?" I asked.

"More then just testing," Mona answered gleefully. "You will begin the behavior modifications tomorrow. We've had begun testing on a few 'normals' and have had positive results."

"And now you want to try with the freaks. Gee what an honor."

I was smacked hard across the face from that comment. Mona glared hateful daggers at me for my sarcastic tone. "This is what we are aiming to rid you of girl. For what we are planning attitudes like yours are not needed."

Boris held out his hand to stop Mona from continuing her rant and saying too much about his true goals of the Abbey.

"Kisa return to your room. You've the rest of the day off. Rest up for tomorrow. You'll need it."

"Unlock me?"

"A guard is waiting inside. He'll do it."

I walked off leaving Boris and Mona to their hushed Russian conversation. An unsettling feeling sinking in the pit of my stomach. I was no longer fearing getting shot, but instead never making it to the meeting point on the designated night.

XxXxXx

I ignored going to my room. If Boris told me to go there it would be the last place anyone would find me. Instead I wondered the halls until I was outside the library. Classes were still in session for a few more hours, meaning I'd have no one to talk with until then. At least the library I could try to start rumors for the breakout. I just needed a story to feed into the gossip mill.

My feet carried me towards the computers. Internet access was very limited but they could check news articles and other necessities.

I searched for new information about the upcoming tournament. Most of it was coverage of the Bladebreakers and their underdog victories because of their new team status. There was no actual personal information yet, but those would be coming soon enough. Boris was already preparing our 'interviews' to send to the reporters on the team's behalf.

Even though it appeared I would find nothing of value I still scanned each article hoping that something would turn up in my favor. Even the smallest idea would make for a lovely spark beginning Boris's and the Abbey's downfall.

Forty minutes later hope was just about gone. I was checking the last of the most resent articles. This one involved an interview with Dickinson about his ideas for the upcoming tournament. I read the whole article. Finally at the bottom Dickinson said he was planning on hosting a party for sponsors and any bladers in the area on the Tuesday we were planning the escape. The night would be ended with a large fireworks display.

It was perfect. The kids would go crazy to get to the courtyard to see the display. Sure it wouldn't be like actually being there but still it was entertainment most missed about the outside world.

"Kisa?"

I looked up to see a girl a little younger then me with short black hair and pale completion. Her deep emerald eyes held a curious gleam in them.

"Hope?"

The girl's eyes widened slightly from shock. "You remember me?"

I smiled friendly at the young girl. "Of course Hope. You helped me out a lot trying to learn Russian. I can't forget you after all of that."

Hope beamed with joy and pride as she slipped into the seat next to me. "So what are you doing? Researching for the tournament? You know a lot of the girls are cheering for you."

"You're right Hope, I am researching. Unfortunately there's not much decent up to date information on the Bladebreakers."

"That's a shame."

"No kidding. However I have found something interesting that's going to happen soon."

"What's that?"

I turned to face the other girl. My face holding a mischievous smile. "There's going to be fireworks on Tuesday night."

Hope gasped as her eyes lit up before going sad. "Headmaster will never allow us to watch them. He's so mean like that."

"He could stop a few of us from trying. But I think if we all rush to the front courtyard then he'll have to let us unless he wants his precious students to get hurt."

"Kisa you don't think that will really work do you?" Hope sounded fearful at the thought of going against something the Headmaster would disapprove of. She was a good kid like that.

"I think we've got a good chance of it working. There are more of us then there are of him. With all of us together we can make it happen."

Hope still appeared doubtful, however she believed in me and would follow my words on blind faith. "Wh-what time?"

My smile grew. "The plan is for them to start at midnight. So if we rush out around 11:30 or so we should make it in time. I'll talk it over with the boys and get them to make a ruckus to signal everyone to get going."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I have. So will you help me spread the word to everyone?"

"Sure Kisa. I'll go start now and let you finish doing your research."

"Thanks Hope. You're a great girl."

A soft pink tinged Hope's cheeks from the compliment. "It's no problem. So I'll be seeing you later."

"Sure thing Hope. Bye."

* * *

**Lirin:** Kisa has finally installed the last bit of the plan to get things moving. All they need now is for Boris and Mona to stay out of the loop.

**Kisa:** Thank you all for reading. Don't forget to click the box below and type a small message. We really do love them.


	40. Final Recruitment

**Lirin:** Back on the normal updating schedule means that today would be the new chapter. Don't you love how that worked out?

**Kai:** I dont. It's been overtime all week and most of us have nothing to show for it.

**Johnny:** For once I agree with Kai. Why are we here anyways?

**Lirin:** Cause I was lonely and missed my fire wielders. We should really be getting onto more important matters.

**Johnny:** Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or series characters. And the lack of profit means she has to constantly hit me up for cash.

**Kai: **Ariao thank you again for reviewing and entertaining the D-Boys.

* * *

**Chapter 39: Final Recruitment**

Kai sat alone in the living area of his hotel. The rest of the Bladebreakers were already in bed asleep. On the coffee table in front of him was a sheet of paper with a list of all the teams he encountered traveling to the tournaments. Each name had a check next to it except one. The Majestics.

The time Kai spent with them was hectic between the Dark Bladers attacking and a jerky red head demanding a duel. With all the chaos he forgot to get their help for the planned breakout. That was also when he first got asked and it easily slipped his tired mind the next day.

Kai sighed closing his eyes. He knew trying to talk to them would not be easy...especially if the red head was there. It would certainly not be an easy task for him. But for Dranzer's friend he would try his hardest to get them on his side.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny lay awake in his king sized bed. He had been getting restless sleep for nearing a week now. His gut was telling him something was wrong with the winged girl. Not knowing what that was put him on edge. Even his teammates were more cautious not to tread on his shorter fuse.

"My princess what is wrong?" Johnny asked into the darkness. "I feel you are not safe."

Eventually Johnny's body shut down forcing him into a restless sleep. His dreams filled with images of the girl trapped and badly beaten. As he continued to sleep he tossed and turned throwing all the blankets and pillows from the bed except one that he clung tightly to.

**XxXxXx**

Morning came too early for Johnny's liking. He woke to someone pounding on the suite's outer door. Some shuffling around occurred before he heard Oliver's voice.

"Boujour," the Frenchman said opening the door. He was chipper as always in the morning.

"Oliver, is Robert here?" Kai asked skipping pleasantries.

"He's at the table having morning coffee. Please come in." Oliver stepped to the side allowing the Phoenix master to enter. "Would you care for a cup yourself? I had some of the finest beans imported and brewed them fresh just minutes ago."

"Hn." Oliver decided to take the grunt as a positive reply. So after showing Kai to the table near the window, he hurried to the kitchen area to prepare the hot drink.

Johnny was now too awake for sleep. Kai's being here piqued his interest for some reason. He had to know why he needed to talk to Robert.

Silently he slipped from his bed shoving his feet in fleece green slippers and left his room.

Kai and Robert were having a discussion across the main room. Neither noticed him slowly approaching.

"Robert this mission is important. Every blader that can come help increases our chances of freeing all the trapped kids. You have to understand that."

"Kai, I do understand your desire to help them. However this problem does not affect this team. I can not justify us risking injury for a plan based on Bitbeasts words. Can you honestly tell me this is not a trap set by that dictator to ensnare us all for his whims?"

Kai closed his eyes in an attempted to calm his temper. Robert knew nothing of his trust in Dranzer and her friends. If she had any reason to doubt what Wolborg had told her then she would not have reported it back to him.

"Morning Johnny." Oliver's happy voice alerted the others to his presence. "Kai here's your coffee. I wasn't sure how you preferred it so I brought the cream and sugar. He placed the small tray on the table in front of Kai. "Johnny would you like a cup?"

"I'm fine Oliver," he replied.

"Johnny how long were you listening there?" Robert demanded.

"Long enough to have my own questions for Kai."

"I don't have a reason to give you answers," Kai retorted.

"Robert doesn't speak for me. Depending on what you have to say I might be willing to join this battle. Is that reason enough for you to proved the knowledge I seek?"

Kai nodded finally picking up his drink and draining half of it. "So what do you have to ask?"

"This place you're leading everyone to, is there a forest on one side and a lake on the other? The lake usually in some state of being frozen?"

Kai nearly choked on the coffee as he stared at Johnny. He had not given any details about the terrain to anyone. And since this was the first the Majestics were hearing of anything they had no reason to do research.

"Judging by the silent reaction I'd say there is. What more can you tell us about this place?"

"It's called the Abbey. It's a guarded training facility outside the city limits. Most of the funding comes from private donations."

Johnny nodded processing the information. Most of it was confirming what he suspected from the dreams he had. "I just desire one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you know if there's going to be a dark blonde haired girl with wings there?"

Once again Kai was stunned by the details the Scotsman had. However he was quicker to recover this time. "I don't know the details of any of the people. Dranzer's friend only conveyed the details of the the plan. Not about the people making it."

"Do you know of a signal we must be looking for?"

"It's going to be something in the sky. I'd image a flare or Bitbeast summoning lights."

Johnny had doubts of Kai's theories. If the signal was truly to be something in the sky it was probably going to be his dream Princess. Her flight would be very noticeable to everyone.

He honed his lavender eyes on Robert. A silent discussion taking place. Johnny confirming his reasons and Robert acknowledging his younger teammate.

"I said before that Robert doesn't speak for me. Even if Robert will not go I will give aid with Salamalyon. If I'm right I do have reason a plenty to be there."

Oliver had been silent the whole time listening to everyone. Deciding his own path to follow. And knowing what Enrique would say too.

"Kai, if it is alright please allow Enrique and myself to assist in the attempt. We at least will be able to keep Johnny's temper in line better."

"The more people we have the better it will be. Robert," Kai turned to the German, "do you change your mind? Will you join your team and the rest of us to save fellow bladers?"

Robert released a defeated sigh. What other choice was left for him. "I do not normally fall to peer pressure. However as this team still needs work with our teamwork I will indeed follow them onto the battlefield. I believe Johnny has honest reasons for his decisions as does Oliver, thus I will support them."

"Good. I'll be in contact with more details on the plan later."

Kai quickly left the room. He was now breathing easier having their support. Though it was odd he gained it from Johnny and not Robert. He also wanted to know why Johnny had been interested in a girl with wings. Thoughts that did not matter as long as the support was there.

* * *

**Lirin:** Plans are set. Support is gathered. Johnny and Kisa will soon be meeting in person...maybe :p

**Johnny:** There better not be a maybe about this Lirin. I want to meet my dream princess finally!

**Lirin:** I'll leave this decision up to the readers. Leave a review if Johnny's request should be granted or not. Thanks :)


	41. Mona's Departure

**Kisa:** Lirin we're really posting this chapter?

**Lirin:** Yup :)

**Kisa:** I love you so much right now.

**Lirin:** Thanks Ki. Mind doing the normal?

**Kisa:** Oh right. I'm on it. Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the characters from the series. There's profit. And I really enjoy this chapter :)

**Lirin:** Thank you Ariao and Takara Matsudaira for reviewing. And everyone should thank a lucky snow day for this wonderful update.

* * *

**Chapter 40: Mona's Departure**

An earsplitting scream rang out from Boris's office. The owner of the noise had a gash above her emerald right eye. The blood flowing in a steady stream down her face. Her normal smooth dark forest green hair was turned into a rat's nest of tangles.

Above her Boris stood tall. His eyes shone with a wild mad look. Anger etched into every detail of his face. Blood dripped from his knuckles onto the floor. The blood was a mix of his and her's.

"It has been nearly a week Mona." Boris's voice was calm and menacing as he bent down to her on the floor. "My plans are delayed because you failed to find the rat."

"I'm sorry," Mona cried. Her voice shaking from fear. "Please for-give me."

Boris laughed in her face. The vodka breath assaulted her senses. "There is no forgiving. I told you to place a tracer in that girl. You failed to do so. Now you must be punished for this horrific failure."

Mona screamed again as Boris unleashed his anger on her. His fist constantly connecting with her head. Pain bloomed from the area fuzzing her vision and bringing forth a red tint.

The small gash grew. Blood poured out as a river. Her screams and cries turn to gasps and pants as she tried to breath dealing with the blood loss.

The longer Boris continued his attack the more pain Mona's head throbbed with and it spread throughout her body. Her emerald orbs no longer maintained their focus. Boris's face moving in and out of clarity.

Boris's evil laugh rang louder into the hall over her weak cries and gasps.

Her body twitched as it fought for life served to fuel his madness. His strikes quickened with more force behind them.

"Darling it is time for you to give in. The struggle you maintain will only extend your pain. Though if you insist I will continue this until the last of your blood is splattered on my walls and face. Either way is fine with me."

Tears mixed with blood rolling down Mona's face to the floor. Even if she could stop struggling her body would not allow it. She continued the fight for her life.

All too soon though Boris's fun came to an end. Mona's body stopped twitching and her lungs released their final breath. For more then ten minutes she tried to survive his onslaught.

"Someone get this mess cleaned up," Boris bellowed into the hall. "And goddammit find that girl!"

XxXxXx

I shivered in a small cubby hole I used to meet Bryan in. For almost a week now I hid in places like this. I would hear the passing guards searching and press myself closer to the back corner. Thankfully no one was bright enough to check these small areas.

Sleep and food were something that came harder to find for me. I had to rely on Tom and the others to sneak a bite or so from the cafeteria. Then I'd have to make it to their room to find it. At least there I could take a shower or get a brief nap under their beds. It was the only place I felt remotely safe to close my eyes for a few minutes. Other then that I forced myself to remain conscious and on alert.

"Boris has completely snapped." I heard a passing guard say.

"So it's true that he killed Mona with his bare fists?" another asked.

"Yeah. I..." They were too far down the hall for me to hear the rest.

Knowing Mona was now out of the picture allowed my nerves to ease ever so slightly. However if the rest of what the guards said were true, Boris would stop at nothing short of blowing this place up to find me.

Another shiver passed through my body. From fear or cold I wasn't positive. I just knew I had to inform the boys of this new development. And hopefully get some more rest before tomorrow's breakout.

XxXxXx

"Ugh that session was harsh," Ian complained walking into his and Tom's room. "You'd think with the tournament in a few days Boris would let up some."

Tom shook his head. "Ian it's because of the tournament we're getting pushed like this. He wants us ready for anything."

"That or have us too tired to succeed so he can punish us." Ian jumped back on his bed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fuck!"

Ian sprang off his bed as if the sound had actually bitten him. "What the heck?"

Tom approached it with a knowing glance. He had noticed the pillow and a blanket were missing just as Ian jumped. "Good evening Kisa."

"I'm not sure about the 'good' part of that statement," I grumbled coming out from under the bed. I was rubbing my head where Ian landed on it.

The midget gave me an annoyed look. He hated it when I crashed under his bed cause I never put his things back like I did with the others.

"Kisa isn't it a bit late in the day for your nap? Or are you here for food?"

"I'm gonna say both. Ian go get Spencer and the others so we can talk."

"Why me?" he huffed.

"Cause I said so. Unless you want me to use you as a pillow get going."

Ian scampered from the room leaving Tom and me alone. We sat on the edge of Tom's bed and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm tired. And hungry."

"I have this from lunch earlier. Boris has decided to search everyone's things on the way out of the cafeteria so we can't get much if anything out." Tom reached into his bag to pull out the apple he managed to hold onto.

My eyes lit up. "You're a life saver," I said around a bite. "So anything I need to be updated on?"

"The rumor is still spreading. I still think it's risky but I don't see any other choice."

I sighed turning the apple in my hands. "I knew it was risky before I did that. But the split diversion is needed. Plus you wont be the one floating in mid air with no protection."

"Yeah I've been thinking about that a lot myself. I have a weird feeling I'm not going to make it. I know it sounds crazy but I have my blade and I wont go down without a fight."

We were now staring at each other. An angry look crossing my face as my blue eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. We're going in this together and we're sure as hell going to get out of this together."

"I know I have to control my imagination. Thoughts like that will only get me killed."

"That's right," I sighed. The brief burst of anger fading bringing me back to my tired self.

The door opened with Ian and Spencer came in. Tala and Bryan we're unable to be found in their room.

"So what's going on?" Spencer asked leaning against the door. He was the best block for people not be to able to get in.

"Right. So have you guys heard that Boris has snapped?"

The three boys quickly exchanged glances. They had always figured Boris was mad for all the 'experiments' he preformed on the kids.

"Snapped how? More then his normal insanity?" Ian asked.

I nodded looking at the apple again. "I was hiding when two passing guards mentioned he killed Mona with his bare hands. If he did that cause she couldn't find me I don't want to think what he'll do to you guys."

A chill settled over the group as I spoke. Reality felt like it was crashing down around us since we thought we'd be fine getting a chance to execute this crazy plan.

"He won't get the chance Ki," Spencer said to lift the mood. "After tomorrow night we wont be here for him to cause his pain. We just need to hold out until then."

"Spencer's right," Tom added in. "And didn't you just tell me negative thoughts would get us killed?" I nodded. "So as long as we stick together we're going to be alright."

"I guess."

"Don't guess little Swan," Spencer chastised. "And tomorrow don't leave this room. Get as much rest as you can. You'll need to."

"I like that plan," I admitted. "Can I start on that part now?"

"Just not under my bed," Ian put in.

"Of course not," I grinned. "I'm gonna be on top of it tonight. Have fun with with the floor."

Tom and Spencer laugh as Ian was involuntarily forced to give up his bed for the night to allow me a better night's sleep then I had in days.

* * *

**Kisa:** Ding dong the bitch is dead and I get to sleep on a bed :) Best chapter in so long Lirin. Anyone else agree with me?


	42. Day of Rest

**Lirin: **Snow day into a campus gaming convention :) And almost forgetting normal update. So Kisa and Ariao are still partying over Mona's death and some of the boys have joined in too. Yeah I don't own Beyblade or the series characters. There's no profit coming from this. And thanks again Ariao and Takara Matsudaira for the reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter 41: Day of Rest**

I had been glad to listen to the boys that night. Sleeping on the bed gave me the best rest in days. I still needed some food to recover more energy, especially for our planned escape. But for now I'll take what I can get which was a good rest.

A few hours ago I heard stirring from Tom and Ian as they got ready for the day. Before the door closed I vaguely heard Tom promising to bring food if he could.

Now I'm beginning to fully wake with a groan. Before sitting up I rolled my neck and shoulders loosening my muscles. The wings ruffled behind me to stretch themselves.

Moving to a more upright position I noticed the time was late morning. Again I groaned. This time it was from recalling my old life before the Abbey and certainly before becoming a freak. The life where at this time I would still be sleeping surrounded by plushies and my treasured cats. A single tear rolled down my cheek for that lost life.

Instead of sleep I had to get moving. Of course I was not going to leave the room but I did have to find a corner hidden from view encase someone came in that wasn't part of my group.

Knowing I'd have to move I rolled off the bed allowing my feet to connect with the cold floor. It gave a brief comfort before I got adjusted to the crisp cool temperature. I wanted more cold and figured a shower would help out.

Before going to the connected room I rummaged Tom's clothes for some pants and a shirt. Obviously I'd have to modify the shirt for the wings, but thought Tom wouldn't mind too much since we're leaving here one way or another tonight.

**XxXxXx**

Tom, Spencer and Ian sat in the quietest corner of the cafeteria they could find. So far their day had been boring. For a change Boris was not driving them hard with training. They chalked that up to the tournament kicking off tomorrow or just being distracted. Either way it was lucky for them.

"Hey guys," Ian looked to his friends as he played with his potato glop, "what if Tala and Bryan aren't able to make it? Don't we need Tala's Wolborg to know..." he stopped after a harsh look from Spencer. It was a warning of unwanted person passing.

"We'll solve that when the time crosses," Spencer said after the other person was out of hearing range. "Need be we'll add one of our bit beasts to the communication line."

"That will make things easier if those two remain detained," Tom added. "It just wont feel all that right without them with us."

Ian and Spencer nodded agreement.

As the trio went back to their own thoughts the rest of the room grew very quiet, quieter then normal, as the door opened and closed. They didn't pay it any attention as it could just be Boris coming for his own lunch that wasn't the same gruel everyone else shared.

"One...two...three..." The boys turned their heads to see Tala and Bryan standing behind them with their lunch trays.

"Where's our little birdie? Doesn't she want to eat?" Tala asked as he settled down next to Tom on the left. Bryan sat across from the red head.

"She'd be here if she could," Ian informed.

Tala and Bryan gave the midget their full attention. Silver eyes holding more concern then they had in some time.

"She's hiding," Spencer added realizing the duo could be trusted right now.

"Where?" Bryan demanded.

"Our room... at least she should be," Ian said.

Tala nodded. "Bry, let's go pay a visit."

"Wait, they wont let people out with food. Boris is trying to flush her out that way. At least we think," Ian added when the two stood up with their meals.

"Ha, they wont be stopping us. Not if they want to live." Bryan gave a sinister smirk before walking off.

They saw the boys exchange some 'words' with the guards stationed by the door. After Bryan creaked his knuckles no one stopped them from leaving with the food.

"That's one less thing to worry about," Spencer said before downing his water.

"Maybe, since those three will be in one place tonight things will go smoothly." Ian voiced what everyone was hoping for.

"We'll find out when that time comes," Tom replied. He was still staring at the door. He was concerned if Tala and Bryan were truly trustworthy at the moment.

**XxXxXx**

I didn't want to stay in the shower too long. It's one of those times where too much noise could equal major trouble. Not something I want to contend with today of all days. So after a five minute rinse off I was closing the taps and reaching for a towel. The cold water working well to wake me up.

I was drying my hair when the sound of a door caught my attention. Quickly I turned to stare wide eyed at the closed bathroom door. I could hear feet shuffling around.

Panic was raising within me. After days of being cautious I had slipped up. Boris had somehow found me and sent his goons in. It was foolish for me to have rested today. Now all of our plans were ruined.

"Little birdie." It was a familiar voice. I stepped back from the door. Was Boris seriously trapping me using Tala? "Oh Little Birdie, we've got some food for you."

'We' I think moving back again. Tala was not alone out there. And they have food to lure me out. Boris is too cruel even Satan would kick him out of hell.

"Come on out Kisa," Bryan said. "We're not here to hurt you."

And there is the reverse psychology. Bryan must not think I'm cleaver enough to figure that one out. Well I'll show them. Their game is a failure and my game has just begun. Let's see who's better at waiting.

I curl up on the toilet seat with my arms wrapped around my knees. I listen to them talk and move about the room. After Bryan's call to me Tala suggested they stop trying. They took seats at the table and talked. Most of it was random nonsense to just kill time. Some of it was talk about their blades, modifications Boris made for them for the coming matches.

**XxXxXx**

And so went our day. They continued conversations and I sat on a toilet. My stomach growling softly most of the time from the scent of food coming from the other side of the door. It was only the gruel from this place, but after days of hardly eating anything, it would be the best stuff in the world.

I was beginning to nod off from boredom when again the door from the hall opened. Two more sets of steps entered. The lack of hard scruffing on the floor told me they're not guards but that doesn't count out Boris yet.

I continued to listen closely as I slightly adjust my position to be able to leap if I need to.

"Hi guys." It was Spencer. He didn't sound surprised to see Tala and Bryan there.

"Where's Kisa?" Tom asked. He too lacked surprise in his voice.

"Your guess is as good as ours. Haven't seen her all afternoon," Tala replied.

"Might check the bathroom. That is the only place we haven't checked."

That damn Falcon. He knew this whole time I was in here. I'm so going to kill him later.

One of them was approaching as I hopped down to swing the door wide. Tom was standing there with a fist raised about to knock. A moment of disbelief flashed in his eyes as I stood there with a sweet smile.

"Hi Tom," I said tilting my head, "guys."

Despite the smile, Tom is quick to notice the dangerous look gleaming in my stormy blue eyes. He can easily figure out I'm not trusting our other guests here. Or that I'm not happy from having spent the day trapped in the bathroom.

"Hi Kisa," he responds back like normal. His fist uncurling to a sign of greeting.

"There's our Little Birdie," Tala said as cheerily as he could. "Guess I own Bryan my next dessert. He was betting you were there. I was thinking you were nestled somewhere else as safe as you could be."

I just snort laugh. My eyes taking in everyone that's here and noticing one is missing. "Where's the midget? Did he get lost coming back. Maybe trampled?"

"Be nice to him Kisa," Spencer said. "He's doing some running for us to make sure the plans will go off without a hitch later."

"Ah, I see."

The room filled with silence. Tom, Spencer and I all took seats on the beds. Meanwhile I'm still taking in the surroundings. Trying to plot the best way to the hall door for when Tala and Bryan want to finally attack.

The silence has to break after five minutes. "So are we trusting them?" I ask indicating Tala and Bryan. I see the words had the impact I wanted. They're both revealing emotions. Tala more then Bryan.

"We are," Spencer said. "I could tell when they showed up at the cafe they weren't following Boris's orders. They had too much emotions being revealed."

"Kisa, we weren't lying when we came in here. Granted giving the situation I wouldn't trust us either. But we aren't here to hurt or bring anyone in to Boris. We're here for the plan tonight." Tala had a gently seriousness about his words. I could see the sincerity in his eyes too as they stared directly at me.

This is what Spence saw and I had to agree. Boris did not have his claws in our friends right now. So until we were back stabbed I would slightly trust them. Only slightly.

* * *

**Lirin:** Plans are moving ahead with everyone there. Can they actually pull it off? That answer will be coming up soon :)


	43. And We're Off

**Lirin:** I hope everyone is having a good weekend so far. If not here's a new chapter to hopefully make things better.

**Kisa:** Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or the series characters. And the only rewards is not a profitable one but just simple reviews.

**Bryan: **Takara Matsudaira we once again send our thanks for your review. Ariao we missed you last time. Lirin's day just didn't start off right without having your review in her inbox.

* * *

**Chapter 42: And We're Off**

With things settled for now, I began to happily chow down on the Abbey gruel. It was still disgusting, but the best disgusting I ever had.

The boys went about fine tuning their actions for the night. Our stand was still on the roof. This way most everyone else will not land in our crossfire with Boris. The greatest problem this brought was about an escape route. Boris and his men would be blocking the door back in and I was the only one able to fly. So once up there the boys were trapped.

"We'll do the only option available to us," Bryan said.

"And that would be?" Tom inquired.

"Using brute force of course. Boris trained us to be fierce fighters, so we'll show him just how well he did."

"Okay, so you're saying five of us against armed guards of we don't know how many. I only foresee us getting injured. We have to use our heads about this. Come up with a more sound strategy that's not all attack."

"If we do nothing they'll kill us. I'd rather go out fighting then being a still target," Bryan shot back.

I had to admit Bryan had a decent point. Without action they would easily be shot down. On the other hand Tom's point was equally right. They had to put thought into their actions to lessen the chance of injury. Sure we all had our Beyblades, but those aren't the best option for going against gun trained guards. Too much fight would have them hurt badly.

The growing tension between them was causing the air to crackle. Sadly no one had a response to defuse them. We needed some distraction from this topic.

A slow creaking sound alerted everyone to someone entering the room. Tala, Bryan and Spencer shot to their feet ready to fight. Tom, being closest to me acted as a shield. We all held our breaths waiting to see who was coming in.

A long nose poked inside the opening and we all released our breathes to relax. Ian slid in with a bag closing the door behind him. Immediately I recognized the bag on his shoulder.

"Midget, why do you have my bag?"

He grinned turning a soft shade of pink. I hope he is not going to say what I think he's going to.

"I wasn't going to wave your cloths around the halls. Boris would really pick up on that one."

"My cloths?" There was a disbelief in my voice as I felt my cheeks heating up

"Yeah. We figured you'd want your own stuff for tonight. And a few other items." He held out my bag. Quickly I snatched it retreating to the bathroom to change and see what else he had pillaged from my room.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny was wasting time at the BBA tournament kick off party. He was standing by the glass doors with his arms crossed. He wanted to be anywhere but here right now. The only reason he was there was because Robert said it was the proper thing to do. Johnny had another opinion of that. Yet here he stood waiting for the time to leave.

From where he stood he could see a good majority of the people in on the plan. Most of them were acting like normal. They were going on like tonight was not going to happen. Some were stuffing themselves, or drinking as much sugary substances as they could handle. Some where up to no good or flirting hoping to get more attention.

All of it caused Johnny's temper to raise. These people in on their plan didn't care about the dangers they were about to enter. Or that if it failed many others would be harmed. The girl from his dreams was at risk.

Johnny was so lost in watching everyone he missed Kai approaching him.

"Pissed or just bored?" Kai suddenly asked.

Johnny turned his head right to see Kai leaning against the glass with arms crossed and eyes closed. The duel hair blader wore no expression on his face as he awaited the Scot's reply.

"Both. We shouldn't be wasting time or energy here. We need to be ready for later."

Kai understood perfectly well what the Scot was saying. If he didn't have too be part of this show with his team he wouldn't have allowed them here at all. Sadly they all had to put on a friendly show tonight.

"Yeah, well try not to get too pissed. Your anger can be more dangerous then the others just being tired. Keep that in mind if you feel your temper raising." Kai walked off to let Johnny think over what he had said.

Kai went to wonder over to the buffet table. He exchanged quick words and harsh glares with Tyson and Max to get them going back to the hotel. After that he went to Rei to get him gone too. His final stop was to Mr. Dickinson to let him know that the team was turning in early tonight.

After that Johnny saw other bladers slowly start to disperse. He finally left when Robert agreed they had socialized enough.

The whole time Johnny continued to remind himself of Kai's words about his temper.

**XxXxXx**

I came out of the bathroom wearing my favorite black chained pants with the neon blue stitching. My top was a black sleeveless halter with strings tied behind my neck holding it in place. I finally got to brush the tangled mess from my hair and tied it up in high pigtails. My collar was finally snapped in place around my neck above the shirt straps.

Tsubasa was safely tucked away in the bottom left cargo pocket on my pants. Her soft pulsing telling me she was ready for battle. All that was missing was my launcher. Either the golf club or crossbow would be fine.

When the boys heard me coming out they all turned. Tala, being himself, let out a low wolf whistle. "Looking cute Little Birdie." The others just rolled their eyes at his comment. I however was softly blushing.

"Ian, I have to admit you did good." My comment stunning everyone. "But next time you go through my cloths I will seriously hurt you."

And that was that. The growing tension that built from our silent fears were shattered. The mood lifted and we began being ourselves again. With this attitude we no longer wondered about the success of tonight. We just knew it would work out in our favor.

Our happy mood only lasted an hour or so. At that point a loud knock burst our bubble.

"Lights out," a guard yelled from the other side of the door.

"That's our cue to leave," Tala said. "Tom, Ian protect our Little Birdie from anything that goes bump in the night."

"I'll smack you for that later," I hissed from under Tom's bed. I had dove under there when the knock sounded.

"I look forward to it Little Birdie," Tala replied.

Good night everyone." Tom cut us off before the playful banter could continue. But I was fully intending to smack the Wolf later.

"Night," Spencer and Bryan said. They dragged Tala from the room.

"Bye," Ian called before the door closed.

**XxXxXx**

By 10PM all the bladers were crammed into the Bladebreakers living area of their suite. Kenny had set up a projector to show the most recent blueprints he and Emily found. As before they proved that the building had no way in besides the front gate.

Kai was standing before everyone as Kenny hit a key changing the image from blueprints to an aerial view of the Abbey and the grounds. Different sections were divided by colors for each group.

Kai didn't waste time on an intro. "We all have our groups and know our assigned locations."

"I can't remember mine," Tyson said.

Kai face palmed. "You idiot. Just stay with Max and you'll be fine. Fuck up and I will take Dragoon from you. Understand baka?"

"Yes sir," the bluenette squeaked out covering Dragoon's case with his right hand.

"Now that that is cleared up I don't expect anyone needs further instructions about tonight. We have cars waiting for us outside. Go in small groups to not raise suspicion. Travel with your assigned groups to get where you need to go."

"I have one question," Oliver spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Do we know our signal yet? What are we looking for to start the attack?"

"According to Dranzer's friend, we're looking for a little bird. So keep your eyes skyward for this thing. Now if there is nothing else, get what you need and down to the cars."

**XxXxXx**

Tom's clock read 11PM. I was crawling out from under the bed when the door opened allowing Tala back in. This was our meeting time.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Bryan slipped back in. Both of them were dressed for the cold weather outside. Their gun launchers holstered at their sides.

"Hm?" Ian woke up rubbing his eyes. "That time so soon?"

"Almost Midget," Bryan replied. He was watching the clock. It now read 11:15.

"Only 30 minutes until we're moving," Tom said.

We waited in silence for Spencer to join us. He must have fallen asleep because by the time he showed we only had 3 minutes left.

"Kisa, I got you something," he said coming in.

Instantly I perked up. "Is it shiny?"

The boys all laughed at me.

"Not so much shiny, but it has some pointies with it." He placed a crossbow with arrows on the table. "I figured you'd want a decent launcher."

"Thanks Spence." I flash a big smile as I take up the bow. It's lightweight and easy to handle. Now I felt completely ready for tonight.

The last few minutes were spent in silence. Tom and Ian bundling up nice and warm like the others. It made me wish I could have a coat that worked with my wings. Heck I'd take sleeves over bare arms in the frigid cold we're about to go into.

A soft buzz from the clock alerted us it was time.

"Let's go raise some hell out there everyone!" Tala yelled kicking the door opened.

We burst into the hall cheering loudly. Our noise drawing the attention of kids and guards.

We were off with a bang. Adrenaline coursing through us as the youngers cheered and the guards made feeble attempts to catch us. Our night was finally just beginning.

* * *

**Tala:** It's finally starting! Boris is going to have to deal with a lot of shit tonight.

**Bryan:** We've gotten Lirin to agree to post more frequently if more people review. So think about it if you want to see our hard plan put to into action quickly. If you do just click the box below and type a little message.

**Tala:** Thank you for taking the time to read. And review if you decide to.


	44. The Real Party

**Lirin:** So I'm using any excuse to post updates to this lately. And what better excuse can I come up with to announce my little kitty has turned 4 today? I can't think of anything better. So happy birthday my little demon princess :)

**Kisa:** Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or the series characters. And she doesn't earn a profit.

**Tala:** Once again thanks go out to Takara Matsudaira, mcfarthehunter and Ariao for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Real Party**

We ran as if our lives depended on it. In fact they were depending on it. The guards were trying to get clean shots on the six of us. We didn't know if they were real bullets or only tranquilizers and we were not about to find out.

Road blocks were set up to stop us. Bryan and Spencer had no trouble plowing through them with brute force.

Our noise brought out more kids as we moved. They provided good obstacles as they ran the opposite direction as us. The guards weren't sure who to control first. The ringleaders or the sea of kids going for the front doors.

We heard orders being barked. Most of which contradicted someone else. This was actually a pretty fun time. Maybe the roof party wont be so bad either.

"Hold up," I said as we drew nearer to Boris's office. I had no doubt he was watching us on all his monitors, but I felt like personally inviting him to the party.

"What's up?" Tom asked. He was getting worried as we slowed down. He was constantly checking around for guards.

"Should we personally invite our guest of honor?" I ask.

Tala caught on quick. Mischief danced in his blue eyes. "Do it Little Birdie," he encouraged.

"Okay." I was glad to have my black platform boots. They'd left a big impact on the door as I kicked it in. The door slammed hard against the wall making Boris jump out of his chair.

He glared at me as I just smiled at him. His face contorted in all kinds of rage. Wish I had a camera for that.

"You bitch," he growled.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Dictator. Oh by the way, you're it," I say as my gentle smile transforms into a malicious smirk. "Catch us if you can."

I pivot and begin running down the hall. The boys hot on my heels. Behind us Boris lets out a wild howl, I didn't know he could do that, as he begins the chase.

Down the hall we're laughing hard from the exchange. Now all the pieces were gathered for our master game of jailbreak.

More kids were swarming the halls. They quickly realized that we needed to pass and cleared a path only to fill it in as Boris and the guards tried to get by.

The Abbey has never been more alive then on tonight. Boris barking at his men, telling them to split into groups. Half are to follow him and the others are to wrangle up the other kids. He said to use any means necessary.

"Sounds like Boris is weary of us," Ian said.

"It's like we're dangerous or something," Tala laughed.

"Well duh," I reply. "I'd be pissing my pants too if my best projects were causing a revolt."

We rounded a corner and came to the stairs leading up to the roof. The door is wide open for us.

"Nice job Ian," Spencer says. He was bouncing up the stairs two at a time.

"This was part of my job," the Midget replied following Spence up.

"Hurry up," Tala ordered. He was guarding the rear with Bryan as we climbed. "Boris is trying to close the gap."

Tom rushed after Ian. I followed quickly after. Tala and Bryan were last. When Bryan crossed the threshold he slammed the door shut. We flinched at the loud bang. Bryan shoved a pipe though the handle to buy us a few more minutes.

Finally we can catch out breathes. Below we hear the kids in the courtyard. They're fighting with the guards. Thankfully there is no gun shots.

"So this is where we make our final stand." I was walking around trying to stay warm. Unlike the guys I had no jacket or gloves. Heck I didn't even have my hat.

"Sure is," Tala said. "You having second thoughts Little Birdie? You could still take off after the reinforcements break though."

I shake my head. "We're in this together. I won't leave without any of you. This was started together and we'll finish it together. My wings will be used as your aerial support."

"And we'll be your ground support," Tom said.

"I'm glad that we all ended up here," Ian suddenly said. We all turn to give him odd looks. "Oh just think about it, if Boris hadn't prepared this trap we never would have met. I never would have found some great big brothers or an annoying sister to tease."

Spencer put his hand on top of Ian's head. "We won't have found a bratty brother that loved mischief either."

"Despite Boris's faults he has done some good," Bryan added.

"Then let's show him what this family can do when we're working together," Tom said.

"One for all," I burst out.

"And all for one," the boys said together.

We paused for a moment just staring at each other. All of us wondering if we had really just done that. When it dawned on us that we had we each burst out laughing. It was corny but so true to how we felt tonight.

Our laughing didn't stop until the door finally broke open. Boris was standing behind two guards as they shot the door down. The last defense we had was finally broken down. We sobered up real quick.

"You six," Boris snide stepping into the open. We all took fighting stances. "After this week you will all be severely punished for your antics tonight. And you girl," his cold eyes glaring at me, "you will have the worst of it all. Hiding and making a fool of me, you will surely pay dearly for that."

For once I wasn't scared about his threats. As far as I was concerned they were just empty words. He wouldn't be hurting anyone after tonight. I stepped in front of the boys.

"You sound too sure of yourself," I spoke with blunt honesty. "Haven't you ever heard over confidence will be your down fall? It leads one to think too much about the future and they trip up at the finish line. For us," I held my arms open to include the boys, "we can't say for sure our plan is going to work. We can't promise our safety. But we're sure as hell going to give it our all. And with any luck some of the kids down there are going to break free from you. Cause that's our real mission tonight. If we were worried about ourselves we wouldn't be standing up here distracting you."

The rage Boris was showing had his face turning shades of red and violet. It's good to know that his judgment will be clouded by rage.

"Attack them," he hissed at his troops.

"But sir, we could injure..." A pointed death glare shut the guy up.

"I don't care. I want them captured now. This rebellion ends now. SO ATTACK!"

When the guards were still hesitating Boris gave into his rage. He grabbed for the semiautomatic from the guard on his left. The sudden force caused the man to loose balance and fall forward. Boris began to fire on us.

His shots were unfocused and easy to dodge.

"Guess it's really time the party started," Tom said rolling away.

"Spence help me invite our other guests in," I call.

The Whale nodded. He stood up lacing his fingers together for a foot hold. I looked around. The guards were now joining Boris trying to target us. This had to be fast.

I ran at Spencer. Bullets aimed to where I had just stepped. The distance closed fast. When I was close enough I jumped, foot landing in his hands. He flung his arms up and I rocketed into the air.

The harsh cold air felt like knives on my bare flesh as I continued to rise. I waited for the peak of the jump to hit before I snapped my wings opened. They caught in a drift moving me higher.

I lost myself in the feeling at first. This was the only good my being a freak could bring.

I hoovered there as if nothing was going on below me. Well that was until I heard a shrill voice barking orders.

"Shoot her down! She is not allowed to escape from here! Do what ever you have to do!"

Welcome back to reality. I had to drop fast to dodge some bullets heading my way.

"Aim better," I taunted as I quickly circled around them. My circles grew wider so our allies on the outside could see.

"Kisa, don't taunt them," Tom yelled as he tackled a guy that was aiming for me.

"No fun," I called back. However he was right. If they began to aim where I was going and not where I was at, I'd be an opened target. Okay no more fooling for now. Time to give some aerial advice.

I circled close around the roof watching closely. The boys were doing a good job at avoiding the hesitating guards. Boris is still seeing his rage as he fires wildly.

Ian launched Wyborg to trip a cluster of guards. Bryan is trying to wrestle a gun from another.

Tom does a running slide under another grabbing the ankles as he goes. The guard topples dropping his weapon. Boris saw this too and took aim.

"Tom jump," I yell realizing Boris was about to shoot.

Tom jumps away just missing the bullet. Boris tried again but Tom hopped away from each one.

"Novae Rog!" Tala's cry drew my attention. He was using Wolborg to freeze guards' feet and a stack of guns.

Bryan is next to him clobbering a guy in the face. That will hurt for some time to come.

"Stop moving around," Boris shouts.

"Aw, but we're having fun," Ian said from directly behind Boris. He was wearing the director's goggles around his neck. Good old Ian with his mischief.

"Give those back Papov."

"Catch me first." Ian grinned running away. Boris chasing after him with a shower of bullets.

I see Spencer and Tom fighting back to back. They're trapped by unarmed guards. Each has a few scratches but nothing serious. I watch as they lock arms at the elbows. Together they start spinning. Spencer leans forward to raise Tom up and use his feet to clobber the ones around them. It's pretty entertaining to watch them.

"Kisa up," Bryan barks. I turn to see a bullet heading my way. I don't have time to move up so I twist to the side and it narrowly misses grazing my nose.

"Thanks Falcon."

"Pay more attention Little Birdie." Tala reminds me.

"Of course."

"What's the progress like below?" Tom asks. He's holding his head from the spin attack that made him dizzy.

"I'll check. Don't let them target me." I fly away to get a better view of the ground.

The outlining walls have been heavily damaged. The kids from the Abbey were all being directed to the main gates and lead away by people there. The guards were trying not to heavily hurt the intruders as they're all World famous Beybladers and injuries would condemn them to longer jail times. The bladers are not being as generous. I'm seeing blades, punches and kicks flying to knock the guards out.

As I watch I try to spot the red head from my dreams. I feel a shiver run through me as a bad omen. Still I can not help but look. For some reason nothing matters but finding him.

Circling around to the back I see the fire of his red hair. He's holding a halibred using it to block a guard's gun as it swung at him. A purple hair blader coming up and punching the guard. He fell unconscious.

Finally able to relax, he looks up and our eyes lock. This is the moment from my dream. The world around me fades as he smiles, well its more a charming smirk that suits him.

In the blink of an eye it was gone. He had that worried expression I'd seen so many times before. He was mouthing words I couldn't understand and pointing behind me.

If I had bothered to look where he was pointing instead of trying to decipher his words, I would have seen Boris taking careful aim at me. His goggles back in place. The boys distracted elsewhere. His bullets sailing directly at me.

My world erupted with pain as the bullets ripped through my right wing and shoulder. I remain hoovering for just a moment before my good wing gives out unable to do the work of two.

As I fell to the ground the blood from the wounds traveled up creating a glistening red trail. Pain and blood loss dulling my senses. The last thing I recognized is Johnny, I finally remember his name in all this pain, motioning to the purple haired guy.

My world went black.

* * *

**Lirin:** What's everything thinking so far? Is this as exciting as you were hoping? Or is it crashing and burning? Please review and let me know. and don't forget to wish my little girl a happy birthday :)


	45. Turning the Table

**Lirin:** First off I am sorry this is shorter then usual by a lot. I can promise that it is highly important to the current fight and had to have it's own chapter with nothing else interfering with it.

**Bryan:** Lirin still does not own Beyblade or its characters. There's still never going to be a profit from this either.

**Lirin:** Not true, receiving reviews are the only profit I get. Cause knowing fans are happy is sometimes better then money.

**Spencer:** While those two bicker I'm saying thanks to Takara Matsudaira and Ariao for both reviewing and wishing the kitty happy birthday.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Turning the Table**

Silence followed Boris's shots. The boys could do nothing as the bullets sailed the sky piercing their female companion through her wing and shoulder. They watched as she struggled to stay afloat before the uninjured wing gave up.

Tala elbowed the guard he was fighting in the gut and chin downing him for the time. He then turned his sights on Boris. The man was still watching Kisa plummet to her death. Joy shone in his mad purple eyes.

"You asshole!" Tala shouted as he rushed the older man. "Attacking while her back was turned is dirty."

Boris turned in time to smack the red head across the face. He stumbled slightly but did not fall. Boris's hand did take damage. The skin covering his knuckles reopened leaking blood that dripped on the snow.

"She had that coming to her," Boris replied. "Now Tala call off this foolishness and no one beside the two already injured will be hurt."

"Two?" Tala's guard began to slip. He knew Kisa was hit but he hadn't realized someone else was too. Realization soon struck as Tala saw Boris wearing his goggles. "What happened to Ian?"

The man's smile unnerved the Wolf. "It was nothing much. I just made it so he could no longer run around," he paused to think, "or walk for that matter. A shattered ankle must be truly painful. Sadly we've trained you all too well to not show pain to enemies. He didn't give me the pleasure of hearing him crying as the bullets lodged themselves among his flesh and bones. I would have loved to of heard it."

"You're so twisted. How can people enjoy seeing anyone in pain?" Tala was glaring icy daggers at the dictator of this hell. He saw Boris only had a loose grip on his gun and decided to make a jump for it. "If you like people's pain, let's see how much you like you're own," Tala growled as he leap reaching for the gun. He intended to show Boris all the pain his friends were feeling by shooting the same spots.

Boris saw the attack coming. He sidestepped out of the teen's way. Tala stumbled and hit the wall stunning himself. Boris then kicked the legs out from under Tala forcing the teen down. Before the Wolf could get back to his feet Boris pinned him with a well placed foot on the chest and gun pointed at his head. "Don't move," he warned the red head, "or I will blow your brains out now."

Knowing it was useless Tala laid there glaring at the man. He felt sick at how easily the man got him down.

"Now everyone stop!" Boris bellowed. "This rebellion is over. Men take these rebels to the dungeons. Do not harm them unless they resist."

"You might have beaten us," Tom said, "but our goal will be achieved below."

"Shut that one up," Boris remarked.

A guard behind Tom used the butt of his gun to whack the youth upside the head. Tom crumpled to the ground. A pool of red forming around his head on the snow.

"Do either of you desire to speak out of turn?" Boris waited for Bryan and Spencer to speak or move. Neither did which pleased the man." Very good. Men take them away. Bring the injured to the medical labs for treatments. The others to the dungeons. Tala will remain with me.

Tom and Ian were tossed over shoulders like sacks of potatoes and brought inside. Bryan and Spencer were lead at gun point following their friends.

Three were injured and the other three were captured. Even though Tom said they're plan will succeed it seemed very doubtful once Boris moved down. Using Tala as a hostage would insure that no one crossed his will. The outside bladers would be forced back and the kids here would be called to return.

Unspoken dread filled those captured. Boris had them out numbered from the start. It was no wonder he was able to out smart them and win this war.

* * *

**Lirin:** See it's was important. Please don't be mad it was short. But if you must yell at me in a review then do so. I can take it. Thanks


	46. Sha-la-la-la-la-la You Want to Save the

**Lirin:** I have been partaking in a most dangerous past time I'm afraid.

**Tala:** She's been thinking too much and actually decided something.

**Lirin:** Thanks Wolf. As he said I've been thinking and have decided to post a series of one shots of deleted scenes from the series. Some things will be brand new and others were original ideas that were scrapped. If you have an OC that you would like to interact with the crew give me the details and I will gladly make something up or roll with a scenario given that would make sense within the main story. It's just something to pass the time while the sequel gets worked on :)

**Tala:** In short we're announcing Academy Delete Tales coming to a near you.

**Bryan:** Before this gets forgotten with the big news given a new update, Lirin doesn't own Beyblade or series characters. And there's no monetary profit.

**Kai:** Takara Matsudaira, tangmo92 and Ariao we all give our thanks for the reviews.

**Lirin:** Enjoy the new chapter. And don't forget to think of stuff you want to see happen in ADTs :) Oh and I hope this makes up for yesterday's shortness

* * *

**Chapter 45: ****Sha-la-la-la-la-la** **You Want to Save the Girl**

Johnny's lavender eyes grew wide. He was frozen in place as he helplessly watched the bullet enter and exit the girl's body. He saw the trail of blood that followed. It wasn't until she began falling that his brain turned back on.

Turning to Robert his brain formed a plan. "Robert I need you to use Griffolyon's wind. Try to cradle her decent. Don't let her crash to the ground."

"What are you planning?" Robert attempted to ask. Unfortunately the Scot was already running away trying to line up where the girl would be landing to catch her. The German sighed. "Griffolyon please obey Johnny's request. Create a sphere of wind around the girl to slow her fall."

The mighty griffon cried listening to his master's order. He flew high to be level with the girl and began to control the air around her. It was only slightly that her fall slowed.

Kai was also not far away and watched what Johnny had. Unlike the redhead his moment of pause came from pain within his head. Nothing had hit him, he was sure of that. This pain was different. He hadn't felt this level of headache since before he stopped trying to remember his forgotten past.

Seeing this girl reminded him of someone from his past. He couldn't place a name or a definite image but she looked familiar to him.

"Tyson help Griffolyon slow that Lost Kitty!"

"What?" the bluenette called back. "I don't see a kitten."

"The girl you moron. Have Dragoon use his wind like Griffolyon is. And don't ask anymore stupid questions!"

Realizing Kai would send a Fire Arrow his way if he didn't act soon, Tyson turned his attention to Dragoon. The wind dragon was making a path with Draciel for kids running to the exit.

"Dragoon new plan. Leave this to Maxie and Draciel."

"_**What are we doing?"**_

"Saving the falling girl from death. I need you to work with Griffy to make sure she doesn't crash in a hard landing. Can you do that buddy?"

The dragon laughed. _**"I am not the strongest wind dragon for nothing. We will make sure her landing is soft."**_ Dragoon flew up to where Griffolyon was working. Together they created a strong bubble of wind protecting the girl from harm.

While Tyson conversed with Dragoon, Dranzer spoke in Kai's head. _**"Little One, why did you call the falling child 'Lost Kitty'?"**_

"_I don't know. It just came out that way. I meant to say girl,"_ he mentally replied.

"_**My Little One, I believe you may be recovering your lost memories."**_

"_Dranzer what do you know? Why would they come back now?"_

"_**It could be because this is where your memories were lost. It happened deep within these walls of the building before you. This girl, she was there along with two others that night. They were all caught in that explosion."**_

"_I still don't remember that. Or this place."_

"_**Now is not the time to worry about that. There is someone on the roof that requires help. He is alone with a very dangerous man."**_

"_Was he a friend?"_ Kai asked. He had a theory forming that would help recover his memories.

" _**He was a very dear friend to you Kai. The two of you were inseparable when that was allowed."**_

"_Then take me to him. I want to help my friends."_

**XxXxXx**

Johnny cradled the girl close to his body. Her wound soaking his shirt with her blood. She was breathing heavily which he took for a good sign as least for now. He had to get her medical treatment quickly. For that to happen he had to get her off these grounds. He had to start fleeing in the same direction all the kids were running to.

"Time to leave princess," he whispered.

He started moving slowly. He wanted to not shake her wounded arm too much and cause her more pain. Salamalyon stayed close to their side as Johnny moved.

"Hey kid." Johnnywas only a few yards away from were he started when a guard called to him. "That girl is Abbey property. Leave her there and get lost."

"Salamalyon block him," Johnny ordered as he picked up the pace. The red and orange blade zipped across the field leaving a fire trail blocking the charging guard.

"Stop that kid!" the guard yelled drawing the attention of others around them. "He's got Boris's test subject."

Johnny cursed under his breath. He quickened his retreat. He heard the girl whimper in pain. His quickening movements were causing the girl's wounded arm to bump and press against his chest. Sadly he could do nothing about that with a growing trail of guards after him.

Salamalyon tried to block his owner from those chasing him. There were just too many coming from all sides for the bitbeast to have much of an impact. Johnny needed more help to protect this girl from getting caught.

Thankfully he was getting more attention then from just Boris's men. Kids nearby were noticing what was going on too.

Two girl in particular noticed.

"Hope, does that guy have Kisa?" Eliza asked. They were helping the younger kids flee.

Hope turned her attention to were Eliza was watching. She saw a red head boy running with someone cradled in his arms. She couldn't get a good look at the face but she recognized the boots. Only Kisa had anything with platforms like those.

"Eliza, let's draw his tail."

The two girls ran towards Johnny with their blades ready. Johnny heard more people coming and turned his head. The two girls nodded signaling it was alright. He returned the nod and kept going.

Eliza released her metallic pink blade at the guards. It landed at their feet slicing their boots causing some to trip.

"We won't let you get them," Hope said launching her own royal purple blade.

"Little brats," one hissed.

Eliza laughed. "Hear that Hope? We're little brats. Shall we show them just how bratty we can be?"

"Sure thing 'Liza."

Johnny continued to run. He was thankful for the two girls helping him. Salamalyon could finally rest and was back by Johnny's side.

**XxXxXx**

Looking ahead Johnny noticed more Abbey kids helping out. The taller ones were doing what they could to see the younger ones brought out to safety.

Guards were being clumped in small groups. Beyblades were used to keep them in place. If they attempted to make one step the blades would spring up slicing at their pants.

Some kids had disarmed guards and used the tranquilizer guns on the men. At least he was hoping for the guns to hold tranquilizer bullets in them. Whoops and hollars were shouting as more adults were becoming none threats.

Up to the right Johnny saw the main gates. Mariah and Emily were there signaling for the kids to run down the road. Gary and Steve were on protection duty. Any adult trying to stop them had to deal with those two.

Johnny sprinted as fast as he could to that gate. A few guards had managed to get by everyone else to follow him. They wanted to keep the girl on these grounds.

"Salamalyon can you distract long enough for us to get out?" Johnny asked his blade.

The red and orange blade looped behind its master. The bright summoning light appeared before the giant fire lizard made his appearance. Salamalyon stood blocking the path to his master. Its tongue flicked once and a while as the guards moved towards him.

"What is that thing?" a newbie asked.

"A bitbeast. Watch out for its attacks. They're going to be more powerful now."

The snow around Salamalyon feet, body and tail melted away. The dead grass became charred from the heat. The fire lizard flicked his tail as the guards proceeded cautiously forward. His dark beady eyes trailing their every movement. He knew he didn't have enough power for a full attack but he certainly could look menacing.

A few felt intimidated by the giant creature. They could feel their bodies trembling. Even some of the most trained could not hide this fear.

Salamalyon felt proud of himself. Just by sitting there he was protecting his master and dream girl.

As the men got closer he flared a bit of fire out of his nose. The closest guards got a nice foot warming as their rubber soles melted.

"Fall back men," the commander shouted. "We need to go around."

"Sir, the boy will be gone by then," one man pointed out.

"Then move triple time. Just get that kid and avoid the monster."

Johnny was already reaching the gate. Mariah and Emily were moving kids down the road. Gary was pushing an adult away as Johnny ran past.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"That's Kisa. Is she hurt?" a younger girl asked. She couldn't have been older then 10 years of age and sported some good size bruises from the escape.

"She'll be alright," Johnny replied. He could now take a few moments to catch his breath. Emily doubted his words as she shooed the girl along. When she did continue Emily turned on the Scot.

"Truth now," she said.

"She had been shot out of the sky and lost a lot of blood. I'm going to call an ambulance and police."

"Mr. Dickinson has them on the way. Kai had gone over all this with him first. Wait with the younger ones down the road."

"Alright. I need someone to get my blade though. Left it behind to block an on coming assault."

"I'll go," Steve said having overheard the conversation. "Em, I'll be right back."

"Hurry. We still need people here defending the kids."

"I know. I'll be back before you can even miss me." The football player ran off in the direction Johnny had come from. He liked having the new task if only for a few moments.

Johnny also departed from the carrot top tennis player. He needed a place to sit and get a better look at Kisa's wound.

Slowly he approached the group of Abbey kids. Many of them were scared. A few were crying. He spotted the girl from before talking with a crying boy that was around her age. He had witnessed Kisa getting shot before getting pulled by friends towards the gate. The girl was trying to convince him that Kisa was not dead. He just was not listening.

Several looked up as they heard Johnny approach them and saw Kisa. An older boy stepped up to represent the group and voice their fears.

"Is Kisa dead?" he asked out right. The sobs silenced and sets of eyes looked up to the Scotsman.

His lavender eyes were hard as he only looked to the one speaking. He had stone gray eyes partially hidden by almond colored hair. There was nothing special about his features.

"For now, no, she's not dead. However if the bleeding doesn't stop soon that could change. I need a place to sit."

"There's a rock back here," a younger girl spoke. She was to the right side of the group nearest the trees.

Johnny nodded and followed her. She pointed out the rock. It was snow covered and low to the ground. Not the best place, but worked for the pinch he was in.

His pants quickly soaked up water from the snow as he settled into the seat. The kids gathered around him as he tried to get a better look at the wound. The blood and lack of light made that a near impossible task. What he could tell was that she was still bleeding. He took the bandanna from his head and wrapped it as best he could around her arm. The gray eyed boy from before offered to help and Johnny let him tightly secure the cloth around Kisa's arm.

All that was left was for them to wait for the last of the help.

In the quiet wooded area they could hear both battle and sirens. This night was soon to be over.

* * *

**Johnny:** I have her... I have my dream girl...She's really real.

**Lirin:** Were you seriously doubting that after convincing your team she wasn't a figment of your imagination? Kisa not going to like that when she wakes up.

**Johnny:** I wasn't doubting. I'm just shocked to have her really in my arms. To feel her trembling against my body. What should I tell her when she wakes up? Should I even be there or let the others have time with her?

**Lirin:** I don't know. Readers any comments to help Johnny out? Send a review to help him calm down. Thanks


	47. Fire and Ice

**Lirin: **Okay I had a busy weekend of traveling. I swear I spent more time in a car this past 24 hours then anywhere else :( So I wont make this long. I don't own Beyblade or series characters. I have no profit from my ff writings. Thank you Takara Matudaira and Ariao for the reviews. Happy Easter everyone and enjoy the double update.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Fire and Ice**

Dranzer flew Kai up to the Abbey roof behind Boris and Tala. Kai was momentarily stunned as he saw the old man hitting the red head repeatably with a gun.

Tala was already bleeding and bruised on the ground. Kai would have sworn the red head was dead if he didn't groan in pain from each hit.

Boris made comments before each strike at how weak and pathetic Tala was. That he was a failure at life. And that he would soon be going to hell.

Tala seemed only to take the hits without putting up a fight. Kai, still not fully recalling his past, knew this was wrong. He knew the red head teen should be fighting back.

Silently he readied Dranzer's blade and took aim. He was not going to severely injure Boris but distract him away from Tala.

A strong pull of the rip cord had Dranzer's blue blade soaring at Boris. She clipped his left sleeve barely grazing the skin below before landing behind Tala.

The man spun around aiming his weapon at the new intruder. Surprise over came him temporarily when he saw his benefactor's grandson standing there.

"Ah young master Kai, this is a surprise." There was fake pleasantness in his voice. "Is your grandfather around?"

Kai's fiery eyes narrowed. "Sorry Boris. I came with a different group tonight." Step by step he slowly moved to circle around to Tala. Boris not realizing what he was doing mimicked the steps.

"So you're part of the problem below. Kai I don't think I have to remind you that your grandfather will not be pleased to find out about this. He has, after all, spent much on this facility.

Kai shrugged. He was half way to Tala now. "I stopped caring what he thought when I ran away months ago. Since then I learned what a real grandfather should be like. Voltaire doesn't care about family only power. That's why he keeps funding you. This place is a source of power for him." Kai wasn't sure why he said that but he knew it was true. In fact he was figuring out many things the closer he was to Tala.

"That's foolish talk Kai," Boris tried to counter. "Voltaire funds this place for you. He wishes to give you a challenge that will help you become great at Beyblading."

Kai stopped moving when he stood blocking Boris's view of Tala. He was shaking his head to what the purple hair man said. "That is what is foolish. I know Voltaire whell enough to know his only love is for power. All his actions are for that goal and nothing else."

It was now Boris's turn to shake his head. He appeared sad about something. "I'm sorry to hear you say that Kai. It seems I have to teach you a lesson so you know better." He finally switched the safety off on the gun. It was pointed directly at the teen's head. "I do this only to help you see the truth Kai."

Kai dropped covering Tala when Boris shot at him. The bullet passing right over them.

Tala, sensing someone above him, opened one eye partially. Immediately he recognized the blue triangles against soft pale skin. He tried to smile.

"Kai, you came back for us. I knew you would."

Kai looked at the teen below him. His face was bruised, bleeding and puffy. One eye was completely swollen shut and the other was barely showing clear ice blue. It was that partially opened eye that told the Phoenix master of his forgotten past. He was still as his crimson eyes locked onto that clear ice.

"Course I did Tal. Dranzer hasn't lead me wrong before. And now I'm here we're together again. I wont leave you behind anymore."

"How touching Kai." Boris had moved closer to them. His gun realigned with their heads. "I was planning on sending Tala to hell. I can easily send you along with him."

"Boris we all know that's not going to happen." Kai had turned his gaze to the man and reached out to hold Tala's hand. The longer they were together the more he remembered.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Boris was beginning to have an insane look to his eyes and his voice raised in pitch. He did not like being questioned on a normal bases. Tonight was worse with the raid going on.

Kai smirked enjoying the insane look on his old teacher. "It's simple Boris, you let fire and ice come back together. Tala and I used to be undefeated and we will be again. As long as we have each other our powers are infinite." He paused a moment to look at Tala's face. Among the bruising and puffiness Kai was certain his Wolf was smiling.

"He's half dead already," Boris shrieked.

The Phoenix master shook his head. "He's more alive now then ever. Everyone here is. All thanks to you too. By giving Kisa wings you gave everyone hope of freedom. Hope that tonight would come where their chains break and your power falls."

"As long as I'm breathing, Kai has access to Wolborg's ice power," Tala whispered as he sat up. Kai helped to support him.

"Thanks Wolf."

"What is wrong with you two? Talking of aiding each other? Has the lessons here not sunk in? Friends, allies, support systems only serve to make people weak!"

"Let's test that theory teacher," Kai said coolly. "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

The blue blade that had remained spinning behind the boys shot out around them. It bee lined for Boris. More specifically between his legs to where his coat met the ground.

As it traveled flames engulfed it. These were not Dranzer's normal flames of red and orange. These were white with a blue center. They burned hotter then ever.

Before Boris could even step away the blade shot between his legs and through the coat. The fire spread quickly across the bottom and up. He had to shrug it from his shoulders before he, himself, caught fire.

"What was that?" Boris demanded wide eyed.

"The power of teamwork. The white flames are a combination of Wolborg's ice power and Dranzer's fire power. It burns stronger and hotter then ever before. It's got enough power to melt anything it comes in contact with."

"Alone neither of us could obtain this power," Tala put in.

Boris shook his head. "This is insanity. You two are dead as doormats." In the blink of an eye Boris fired two shots at the boys.

Tala closed his eye fearing the worse. At this distance they could not dodge away. At least he couldn't with his injuries.

"White hot eruption!" Kai barked.

Dranzer was able to move faster then the bullets. She moved in front of the boys and shot out two small white pillars of flames effectively melting the bullets.

"Dranzer create a barrier," Kai ordered next. His blue blade spun around him and Tala over and over again. It left a trail of the white flames that grew each time it went around.

Boris fired several more shots only for those bullets to be melted into nothing.

The blade continued to spin around until the boys were safe under a dome of white fire. They could hear Boris shooting and cussing until the gun was empty.

"Kai, are we really safe like this?" Tala asked. It hurt to talk but he wanted to hear Kai's voice more than anything else right now.

"We'll be fine Wolf. Mr. Dickinson should be here soon with the last of the reinforcements. Until then out white fire will keep the insane one from us."

"That's great." Tala leaned against Kai's chest. He wasn't sure how he was still conscious after what Boris had done.

"Tala, I've missed you. I haven't realized this until tonight. But without you by my side I felt something, besides my memories, was missing. Then tonight, seeing you here, had it all click in place. You were the last person I saw before I lost my memories and the first I saw when they returned."

Tala clung to the arm around him as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had been missing Kai just as much as Kai missed him. Now nothing mattered outside of their white dome.

Tala had fallen asleep moments after Kai reassured him they were safe in the dome. His injuries were severe and he needed to rest.

At first Kai was worried the Wolf was slipping away from him. But that faded when he saw Tala's chest rising and falling with each breath.

Outside their barrier Boris was still going insane. He had picked up more guns that he fired at the dome. Like before nothing solid passed through. His voice was still very clear as it shrieked from anger. Kai was very satisfied by what he and Tala could do together.

Kai was running his fingers through knotted red locks. He had nothing to do as he waited for help to arrive. Above Boris's ranting, he thought he had heard sirens nearby. If that was true it would not be long before Boris was removed. And he and Tala would be safe.


	48. First Meeting

**Chapter 47: First Meeting**

When I broke from the darkness, I felt sick. It was as if I were on a boat being rocked every which way by the waves. Or maybe an unpopped kernel being tossed about by the other popping pieces. Either way was not kind and I wanted to return to the darkness.

I was starting to fall back under when something warm encased my hand. That warmth was an anchor grounding my body from feeling like it was being thrown around. My mind was another matter though. It remained trapped in the nauseating turbulent state.

There was a gentle brushing movement over my thumb. It was soothing as if I'm being told this is safe. Not that I'd trust anything without seeing the proof first. A lesson well learned at the Abbey.

The longer that warmth was over my hand the more my senses returned to a better functioning order. The caress over my thumb is from someone's calloused finger. Bryan might be here. He's also stroking my hair and creating a dent on the mattress as he leans on it.

The scent of the room is foreign. There isn't the cold, damp stench of the dungeons. It's not stall like the other rooms of the Abbey. And there is certainly no disinfectant smell of a medical area. I'm really not sure where we could be.

Maybe we're in the afterlife? We had been out numbered on the roof with only our blades to protect us. Boris could have easily taken us down with all his men. Maybe we didn't even get to the roof before we fell. It feels fuzzy to me.

But if we were dead I shouldn't be feeling pain. Yet there, in my right shoulder, was a growing throbbing discomfort of pain. In my wing too. Though that has a more numbing sensation to it.

I can't hear anything that would define our location. And it wasn't cold so we were definitely indoors somewhere. Now I'm back to where I began asking where are we.

"Bry," I groan attempting to open my eyes. They're heavy like led not wanting to move.

"'m sorry princess, 'm not who you're expecting."

Fear and panic are quick to spread within me. My eye lids fly open and I pull away from the person next to me. The sudden movement causes my head to spin painfully and I freeze to regain control. The pain in my shoulder also increases ten fold. My left hand reaches over to rub it gently.

When the room stops spinning I glare at the stranger. He's blurry meaning I don't have my contacts anymore. Even still I can make out his red hair styled like a fire being supported by a blue bandanna. His lavender eyes are lit with happiness as he smirks.

"I was warned you might react like that. Sorry for the startle."

Even though he sounds generally sincere, I can't bring myself to relax. "Explain. Why am I here? Where are my teammates?" I sounded just as cold as I wanted to. I had to show I was still dangerous even though I was injured and lacked good vision.

The joy from his face faded as he got serious. "Alright princess. Relax some and I'll tell you what I can."

I settled sitting cross legged on the bed away from him. My blue eyes still glaring at him. Well that was also to see him a bit clearer and to keep my headache from getting a lot worse.

(Flashback)

Johnny paced restlessly in the emergency room waiting area. He had not been allowed to go with Kisa as the doctors preformed their examinations and treatment. He could do nothing as he waited. He wasn't even allowed updates from the nurses because he was not related to her.

To make matters worse not even his own friends were there. The rest of the Majestics had gone to the BBA branch to help with the kids there. Dickinson had made that the safe house as families or social services were contacted for everyone rescued from the Abbey. Granted their politeness would only grate on his already shot nerves. So it was probably a good thing they were not around.

He was passing in front of the doors when three new ambulances pulled up. Two of them unloaded stretches with unconscious people followed by a tall blonde and a very pissed off lilac haired teen that were unharmed to the naked eye. The third had someone sitting up looking very annoyed. Kai was also with the one sitting up.

The paramedics rushed through the doors with the unconscious boys and went through the locked doors Johnny had been denied access to. The blond and lilac teens followed despite being told not to.

Kai held up the people pushing Tala when he saw Johnny standing around.

"McGregor, what are you doing? Where's Kitty?"

Tala gasped. "Kisa's not dead? I watched her fall after being shot."

Johnny shook his head. "She had a safe landing and is being seen here."

"Come on with us," Kai said ignoring the protests the paramedics were giving.

Not needing a second invite Johnny was following the group. The nurses gave up about the four boys following their friends. The threatening looks had something to do with it.

Once on the other side of the doors Johnny began to look around for Kisa. He saw the blond standing guard over the smallest member as the boy's leg was being examined. Next to them was the lilac teen with the brunette. Doctors were focused on his bandaged head. Kai and his friend were given a spot across the room.

There were plenty of other people around but Johnny was not finding Kisa anywhere. He didn't know what else to do so he went to talk to Kai and Tala.

Tala gave Johnny a warning glare as he approached. It was not enough to scare the Scot away.

"Can't spot her," he grumbled dropping into a nearby chair.

Kai looked at Tala. A moment's silent conversation passed between them before Kai sighed. He was stuck voicing the other's concerns about their female friend. "How was she when you arrived?"

"Breathing. She had lost a lot of blood from the shoulder wound. EMTs said that looked worse then it was. Her wing sustained more damage they guessed it was broken."

"So with a transfusion and patch up they wont need to keep her," Tala said sounding relieved.

"I don't think they'll let her out until she wakes up," Johnny replied.

"That wont do. None of us like placed like this. Little Birdie wakes here she'll go into a panic attack. Kai filled me in about you catching her, so I will trust you to keep her safe. No matter what she can not wake up here. If I found out you failed this job, no place on earth can hide you from my fury."

Kai disappeared as Tala charged Johnny with a new mission neither knew how to complete. He went to track down a staff member to find where Kisa was. He also went to check on the other two.

Kisa was in a private room waiting for a specialist to arrive and examine her wings. The pain killers they had used when mending her shoulder were helping to keep her unconscious for the time.

Tom was being rolled away for a head scan. The doctors were concerned of brain trauma caused by the blow he took.

Ian was passed out from pain as medications as a doctor tried to remove as many bullets from his ankle as possible before getting an x-ray. Based on looks, Ian's ankle would not be easy to repair. If the doctor had to guess, he would say it would never be strong enough to walk on again.

Neither red head was talking when Kai returned with his report. Tala was very unhappy to be hearing those predictions about Tom and Ian. After being pointed in the right direction Johnny was off to Kisa's side leaving Tala and Kai alone.

(End flashback)

"In the end, Kai paid off certain people to have you released in my care."

"So I'm here while my friends are stuck there injured? I'm going to hurt that Wolf and Phoenix."

I uncrossed my legs to get off the bed. There was no way I could sit here while my friends were injured. I had to check on them for myself. I also had to smack Kai and Tala for what they did.

However when I stood I began to sway. Everything lost the little focus it had as I became dizzy...again.

Johnny jumped from his seat onto the bed before landing next to me with his hands on my left shoulder and waist to prevent me from falling. His hands were warm and gentle as he held me.

"Whoa there girl, take it easy. We can go see your friends after you have something to eat. You need to restore energy before going anywhere."

"I can eat later. My family needs me,"I counter. Anger flashing across my face. "I shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Little one," Tsubasa's warning voice sounded behind us. We turned to she her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. A disapproving look soured her beautiful face. "Salamalyon's wielder is only looking out for you. I suggest you listen to him or I will force you to stay here for a time."

"But Tsu," I while, "I should be there with them."

"And you will child," her voice softened. "Please eat first though. If you do I will mend the wounds Boris caused. Does that sound like a deal my little one?"

I lower my gaze to the floor and sigh. "It's a deal Tsubasa."

"That is my good girl. Salamalyon wielder will you please leave us for a moment. This room is about to get very frigid."

"Ah..." He was stunned. I don't think he's been referred to has his partner's wielder before. "Sure. Princess what can I have Oliver make you? He can make anything you desire."

He sat me back on the bed as I thought. I had promised Tsu I'd eat but just the thought of eating had my still queasy stomach feeling worse. I didn't know what to do. Johnny was just waiting patiently for my response. Even Tsu was waiting for me to say something.

"Some toast I guess. Sourdough if you have it," I finally say feeling oddly shy.

"I'll see what we can do Princess." Johnny left us to bother Oliver with my request. Though it was simple enough I hoped he would deal with it himself.

Tsubasa sat next to me. She was working on removing the bandages to see the real damage. "I'm surprised Little One."

"About?" I hissed out as she poked my arm lightly.

"Your behavior. You are free from the Abbey's control and with Salamalyon's wielder and yet you don't seem pleased. Haven't you been longing to be with him since your dreams?" As she talked her icy magic wrapped around us to heal my arm and wing. I could feel my bones and skin changing as they were repaired.

"I have Tsu, but what right do I have to be happy when my family is hurt? I might be free from the Abbey walls but its shadow is still over me. Until that is gone I can't afford to relax around anyone. Even if my boys have trust in Johnny enough to have me in his care. You too Tsu. Tala must have have handed you over for you to get back to me."

The room warmed considerably as Tsubasa's magic faded away. My arm was left with a small scar. Fluffing my wings I could tell right away it was as good as new. Though a little stiff.

"It was Kai that handed me over along with your glasses. He knew you'd be wanting them and me once you woke up. Now think why Kai would do that."

"So I wouldn't be worried. Kai's a jerk, but he looks out for those he cares for. The team is his closest friends."

"That's right child. He didn't want you to worry about the others. He handed me over to Salamalyon's wielder as proof that you are safe now. Finally free from that hellish place. Free to return to a happy life without physical punishment."

"You might be right. I just can't do that until I see everyone for myself. They are my family and we've been through too much for me to just ignore it all to get comfy here with Johnny. No I can't do that. Not yet."

Tsubasa smiled at me. "You are ever the caring child I have known. Since this is what you desire I will stand by you until the end."

"Thanks Tsu." I smile back at her. "Now where are my glasses and the kitchen? I'm ready for that toast."

"On the other side of the bed on the stand. Kitchen is down the hall to the right," she said fading back into her blade.

Grabbing my blade and glasses I went to find the kitchen. It was where Tsu had implied it would be. Johnny was alone putting butter on my bread. When he heard the door open he looked up. The butter knife moving over his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Butter fingers."

He cursed under his breath wiping the mess with a paper towel. "It was your fault for coming in."

"Ha. You hardly know me and blame me for things. Don't see why Kai and Tala trust you at all." I took a seat at the table and Johnny brought my plate over setting it before me. He then took the seat across the table.

"You're right Princess, I don't know you. Time we change that I think. Especially if you plan on taking over my bed again."

"Alright McGregor, what you wanna know?" I ask before biting into my toast.

"I want to know all about you Kisa. I want to know why I could clearly remember the dreams you were in. What makes you special?"

I sigh licking my fingers. The toast was good. "I can't tell you about the dreams. I can only control my own most times. As for the rest just give a starting point and I'll answer."

"Alright." He sat back tipping the chair on the back legs. "I hear Kisa is only a nickname. What's your real name?"

I smirk. "I don't like you enough yet to share that detail. Ask something else."

There was a mischief gleam in his eyes. He dropped the chair down to rest on all four legs. "You're going to be fun to figure out Princess."

"That's how it usually turns out." I say back.

For the next hour we sat talking in the kitchen talking. For the first time in so long I actually felt relaxed enough to laugh until I was blue in the face.

"On last question," I say. All signs of our previous enjoyment gone from my tone and face. I waited until Johnny was looking straight at me with a serious look. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. A shiver ran down my spine. "Tell me, what happened with Boris?"

"I should have expected this sooner or later," he replied easily. "It was on the news this morning. Police had taken him on the scene last night. He was laughing like a mad man shooting at a white fire keeping him away from Kai and Tala. He was strapped into a straight jacket and committed. Court dates are to be set later. With all the kids' reports there is no way of him getting off. He'll be in for life. And if he ever gets out, me and the others will protect you Princess. That's a knight's vow."

I smile softly. "Thank you Johnny McGregor."

He took my hand and kissed it softly. "Shall we go to you're friends now?"

"I'd like that very much."

He held my hand guiding me from the kitchen to the door of the suite. He hailed us a cab and we were finally on our way.

* * *

**Lirin:** Tala and Kai are finally reunited. Kai's memories returned. Johnny and Kisa have finally gotten their face to face time. Everything is coming together for the crew very nicely. Oh and Boris is not longer a threat :) Yeah everything is coming together nicely for them all for now. Still have three more chapters left so something could change. Thanks all for taking the time to read. I just ask that if its not too much trouble please leave a review with any thoughts/questions/concerns. Just no straight out flaming. Thanks

**Kisa: **One last annoncement. Academy Deleted Tales is officially up. We are taking requests for one shots only. If you have OCs that you want to interact with us Lirin will need descriptions of looks and personalities. So please go check it out if you've been enjoying Academy From Hell. Bye-bye.


	49. Not Saying Goodbye 1

**Lirin:** Back again. Anyone miss me?

**Ian:** Why would we? Thanks to you ratting me out Tala had it in for me hard core.

**Lirin:** Not my fault you dug around for spoilers when you shouldn't. Now if I'm not wrong you're here to do all the grunt work.

**Ian:** This snitch of an authoress does not own Beyblade or the series characters. There is no profit from this story or any other she has created.

**Spencer:** Thank you Takara Matsudaira and Ariao for all the reviews.

**Lirin:** All that hard work is done so on with the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 48: Not Saying Goodbye 1 **

Johnny and I arrived at the hospital after a short taxi ride. It reality we could have walked there without issue. The temperature wasn't too chilly to have me freezing in my blood stained sleeveless top. Johnny was letting me borrow some normal boots instead of wearing my four inch platforms. I also had a pair of his ripped knee jeans to replace my baggy chain pants. They were comfortable and well wore though too big without a belt.

In the lobby he went up to the receptionist asking where to find Tala, Tom and Ian. She was confused before he told them it was the kids from the other night rescued from the Abbey. At that she said Tala had been discharged while Tom and Ian had neighboring private rooms on the tenth floor.

I had stayed back fighting the urge to run. No matter what hospitals do not sit well with me after being in hell. After Johnny had thanked the woman he motioned for me to follow.

When I was at his side he reached for my hand. He could feel me shaking with the touch. Thankfully he said nothing until the elevator doors closed with only us inside.

"We can leave if you're too scared."

"I'm fine," I growl.

"You're shaking like a leaf. It's too warm in here for you to be cold so it had to be from fear."

I pull my hand free from his. My blue eyes flashing him a warning. "Let it be McGregor. No one asked you to follow me here."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe so. But if I hadn't come you'd still be standing outside just looking at the doors. I see me coming as doing you and your friends a favor."

Just then the elevator chimed at the third floor for more people to get on. I couldn't say my come back to him. Instead I was pressing myself against the back wall as much as my wings allowed. I wanted to be far away from the white lab coat that had just entered. Thankfully he didn't pay Johnny or myself any attention.

As we went up other doctors and nurses had gotten on and off. We were not reaching our destination soon enough. My hand had found Johnny's again to squeeze every now and then to keep me calm. When I did that he squeezed back.

A few of the nurses tried to make comments to me. Either about my wings or the dried blood on my top. They were only trying to do their job and all I did was glare harshly at them. Johnny had gotten them to shut up by making some fast comments enforced by his own cold stares. He would have fit in well at the Abbey with this attitude.

Finally the chime signaled the tenth floor. I dashed out of the confined space with Johnny following. Not that he had much of a choice as I still tightly held his hand.

This floor was no different then the others we had seen glimpses of. The walls and ceiling were white and reflected the blinding over head lights. The floor tiles were mostly white with two rows of green tiles to add some color. It didn't really work all that well in my opinion.

Johnny pulled me down the hall to the left then a right at the next fork. He stopped near the end of the hall between two rooms.

"That one," he pointed right, "is Tom's room. The other is Ian's. I'll wait here for you." He finally let go of my hand as he went to lean against the wall with his arms over his chest.

I was shaking more now. Why was I so worried to see my friends? That's not right. It's not them I'm scared of seeing. It's the medical equipment that they'd be tied up to. Hearing the beeps and boops as the machines monitor their life stats. Also I feared about their conditions. Sure Johnny had told me, but things could have changed since then.

I took a deep calming breath before stepping right. Tom would always be prioritized over Ian. He had been my first friend at hell and we had an unbreakable bond.

I opened the door without knocking. If any of my boys were here the action would be expected. I was not expecting to have an outsider in there with him.

Before I saw anything I heard a chair scrapping and a loud threatening growl. A challenge to a fight. I could deal with this. My eyes narrowed and my muscles tensed getting ready for a fight.

"What the hell?" I growl entering the room. I could sense Johnny moving close behind me.

"That's what I should be asking," the person responded. He had long black hair wrapped in a white binding material. His golden eyes were slitted like a cat's. Most importantly he was no one I knew and thus a threat.

Johnny came in behind me to scope the situation. It was his laughter that had me and this other guy turning our attention on him.

"Princess, he's no one to worry about. This is Ray from Kai's new team. He's a complete ally. And Ray this is Tom's friend Kisa don't kill her."

At a second glance I now recognized him as a Bladebreaker. And not just any one of them but the one that Tom so happens to have a thing for. Why is he here?

The explanation was good enough for Ray to relax and once he settled I dropped my guard a smidge. Only a smidge. I continued to stare at Ray with mistrust. Johnny feeling the situation was defused left us again without saying a word.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a cold tone. He seemed unfazed by it. Kai must act this way a lot towards this new team.

"Kai asked someone to be here to sit with him. He knows its hard for all of you to be in places like this. Didn't want him to wake up alone."

"So you volunteered?"

Ray shrugged. "I'm here aren't I."

"What's in it for you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Some people can do nice things without being rewarded. Yeah I don't have any connection to him, but I wont leave him alone in a strange place. After all he's been through someone, even a stranger, should be at his side." Ray spoke with honesty that I had to respect. In the Abbey we always watched out for each others' backs. Even the kids not part of the team we still stuck up for.

"You'll be here for him?" The cold edge in my voice softened quiet a bit.

"I will."

"What do the doctors think about his condition?" I was now sitting on the windowsill. My blue eyes staring at Tom's peaceful face. The machines were steadily beeping next to him showing signs of life.

"He'll eventually wake up. They just can't say what his mental condition will be. The hit he took was very hard and there's a chance of brain trauma."

"Can I be alone with him?"

"Sure." Ray got off his chair and joined Johnny in the hall.

I got off my perch and went to the side of the bed. Tom was pale among the white sheets and pale yellow blanket. The IVs were in both his hands. I could see the wires leading under his shirt that attached to things on his skin. His brown hair was kept out of his face by white gauze.

I reached out to touch the normally soft locks. Today they were stiff and needed a good washing.

"I envy you Tom. Out of all of us you might be the lucky one. You might get to forget this whole horrible situation. Forget living in that place and about Boris too.

Sure you wont be able to remember the team or some of the better times, but that's only a small price to pay for a happy life. Plus when you wake up Ray will be here next to you.

"There was that time in the library you were showing me some articles about him. You have it so bad for him that this is going to be good for you...even if you don't realize it yet.

"This is going to be the last time I see you unless you want me around." I ruffled his hair softly then called Ray back in.

"Ray, I don't know you outside of what I've read on the net. I do know that my best friend will need help when he wakes up. Someone from the Abbey won't be the best option. I can tell you that Tom has respect for you. He followed your career. It will make him happy to have you at his side. I wont be coming back unless Tom asks for me. Take care of him."

Ray was left there with his mouth opened as I left. He probably had something to say but I was not going to hear it. It was hard enough to leave Tom like this. Hearing any complaints would make me change my mind.

In the hall Johnny looked up when the door closed behind me. He was trying to read my face to figure out what happened. Thankfully from all my training he got nothing off of me. There was no exchange as I went into Ian's room.

It was not as quiet in here as Tom's room had been. Ian had the TV going and Spencer was here too. Both looked up as I came in.

"Kisa!" Ian was surprised and happy to see me. Spencer only nodded his head.

"Hey Spence. Midget." I greeted with a half smile. I'd never verbally admit to being glad to see Ian. "How are you two?"

Ian puffed his cheeks and pouted. His own soft red eyes glaring at his feet. "Boris totally messed my ankle up. There's too much damage to be repaired. My only chance of walking again would be for them to find a replacement."

"I'm sorry Ian." For once I was generally sorry for him. "How about you Spencer?"

"I only had some bruises. Nothing serious. What about you Kisa? You had taken a hit."

"I'm fine, Tsu healed me a little while ago. And McGregor is taking care of and annoying me."

"Can Tsubasa heal me too?" Ian asked with a hopeful delight that had him bouncing on the bed.

"I don't think it will work. She can heal me because of our bond. If she tries on any one else it will freeze them and cause more damage. Sorry Midget."

His face lost all excitement and hope. "That's okay Kisa."

"Have you seen Tom?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. It's tragic next door. I hope that he doesn't remember any of this...us. If any of us deserve a clean start it's him. He'll be happier that way."

What happened next was the most shocking thing of recent events. Spencer had gotten off his chair and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. It was stunning Ian and myself into silence.

"You deserve to be just as happy Kisa. Since joining us you always thought about our feelings and well being before your own. Now it's time for you to think about yourself first and move forward. The rest of us will be alright. We'll always have each other. You need to fly free away from here."

When Spencer let me go I had to smile at him. He rarely spoke unless it was for something important. "Thanks Spencer. I just have one more thing to do before I close this chapter."

"What's that?" Ian asked reminding us he was there.

"I still gotta check on the last three members. Any idea where they'd be?"

"The BBA. Dickinson is getting as much info from them as possible about what happened at the Abbey."

"Thanks again Spence." I took a moment to just look at the boys. "I guess I'll see you guys around eventually. Take care and keep in touch."

"You too Kisa," Ian said. "We'll only be a call away if you need your brothers."

I laughed, "Thank you Ian. See ya around."

"Farewell Kisa," Spencer said.

After that I returned to the hall. Johnny has a devilish look on his face. I just knew he was up to something.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing," he said but his eyes betrayed him.

"I'm not a fool McGregor. I can tell you've done something so spill it."

He huffed. "It's going to be hard to surprise you." I gave him a hard glare. "Fine. When you were talking with your other friends I went to see Ray to finish our conversation. I explained a bit more to him and left my number so he could reach you once Tom woke up. Even if he doesn't remember you, you can still know how he's doing."

I launched myself at Johnny. Wrapping my arms around his neck thanking him for that. Without his idea I wasn't sure how I'd keep track of Tom. I'm going to owe Johnny a lot for all his help.

He had hugged me back saying it was no problem.

"Can we hit the BBA next?" I ask pulling away from him. He nods yes making me even happier. "I'm totally taking the stairs down. No more crowded spaces with doctors and nurses."

It's ten flights down," he points out.

"And the problem is?" I reply back with a raised eye brow.

"Nothing," he sighs and follows me to the stairs.

Ten flights of steps later we're back in the lobby going for the door and another taxi ride. This one much more reasonable since our new destination is across town.

* * *

**Lirin:** I can't believe that things are really getting wrapped up all nice and pretty like. It seems like just yesterday I started posting and now look how far we've come. Only two more chapters after this. Even though AFH is wrapping up the fun will love on in Academy Deleted Tales and the sequel which has yet to be named. Thanks for taking the time to read and please leave a review before closing the browser window. That don't take long I promise :)


	50. Not Saying Goodbye 2

**Lirin:** Today just feels too boring. Anyone agree?

**Kisa:** You're always bored. What makes today's dullness any worse from any other day?

**Lirin:** I don't know. It just is. Since I bored I figured why not update. That will pass a little bit of time for me and my fans.

**Johnny:** Damn she's thinking again. I'm so leaving here.

**Kisa:** Aw but Johnny I want to stay and watch Lirin go a bit more insane. Plus we drew straws and you lucked out.

**Johnny:** Fine Princess. Lirin does not own Beyblade or the series characters. There is no incoming profit from this story or any other she has done or will do.

**Kisa:** Thanks Ariao and Takara Matsudaira for reviews. Hugs guys :)

**Lirin:** Enjoy what my boredom brings you.

* * *

**Chapter 49: Not Saying Goodbye 2**

The BBA office was a lot easier to go into. There wasn't the panic of seeing white lab coats worn by doctors. Or anyone wearing scrubs. It was very much easier to breath in here then there. Even with the guards widely spaced I still wasn't freaking out.

The lobby was busy with Abbey kids and various world bladers. The kids were seeming to chase after the older bladers to hear stories or watch mock battles. They were all so chatty it was hard to believe they were trapped in hell where this behavior was unacceptable.

"Oi Princess, I'm going to find my teammates," Johnny said as we were half way across the open space.

"Fine," I reply and watched him go. It was saddening not to have him at my side before I found my own team.

Not sure where to go I approached the receptionist sitting behind his desk. He looked up when he realized someone was standing before him. "Can I help you Miss?"

"I'm looking for Kai, Tala and Bryan. I believe they're talking with Mr. Dickinson."

"I'll phone up to his secretary and find out. One moment Miss."

I turned around when he picked up his phone. None of the kids had noticed me, which was fine. I really didn't want to explain a whole lot right now to a group of kids. I just wanted to find my friends and pop them on the head for leaving me with McGregor instead of staying with them. Okay I know I did the same thing to Tom with Ray, but I at least know that Tom has been crushing on Ray for awhile. None of the boys besides Tom knew I had met with Johnny in dreams. And he was only an image with a presence at that.

"Excuse me Miss." The receptionist startled me from my thoughts. "You're friends have just left Mr. Dickinson's office and are on their way down. They've been informed to come here before leaving the building."

"Thanks," I say and wonder a little ways off. I had spotted Johnny near the back corner of the room. He was surrounded by kids. I wonder if they're pestering him for battles or just glory stories of his battles.

"Kisa," someone called from my left. I look up to see Tala sandwiched between Kai and Bryan. "You were looking for us?" he asked.

"Damn right I have been. We need to talk."

Kai was eying the room suspiciously. "There's a cafe down the street. Let's talk there. Kisa do you need to tell your guard?"

I blow my cheeks out. "He's not my guard. I can go where I desire without him knowing about it."

"Have it your way."

Kai made his way for the door. The rest of us followed. Some of the kids tried to get our attention but we just ignored them. Well Tala said that we'd be back soon enough to hang with them.

**XxXxXx**

At the cafe we found a table tucked away off to the side with four chairs. Kai went to get us all drinks as the rest of us sat. He came back with two black coffees, a hot chocolate and a hot spiced cider topped with whipped cream and drizzled with caramel.

"I see Tsubasa healed you," Bryan pointed out as he poured sugar into his coffee.

"Yeah. Left a scar though. I'm never gonna forget this," I replied rubbing my arm.

Tala was cradling his chocolate. I long off look in his eyes. "I don't think any of us will...at least not in the near future."

"Hn," Kai grunted completely ignoring his coffee.

"How about you guys? Are you alright?"

"I was no worse then Spencer with a few bruises and scratches," Bryan answered.

"Boris had beaten me pretty badly before Kai showed up. I could hardly see him when Dranzer dropped him on the roof." My eyes grew wide with shock. How could Tala be alright now if Boris had hurt him as badly as he was saying? "Then Kai started to shield me so whatever modifications Boris had done to my body could start to heal me. By the time I got to the hospital my wounds were just discolored sores still fading away." Tala acted completely casual about the whole situation.

"Bastard never broke through the shield. I didn't get hit by that jerk," Kai replied coolly. "But this isn't why you were looking for us. Was it Kisa?"

I laugh staring at my drink. The whipped cream was melting away. "As astute as always Kai. I wanted to yell at you and Tala."

"What'd we do Little Birdie?" Tala was seriously looking confused.

"Why'd you leave me with an outsider? Haven't I proven myself enough not to be put off to the side?"

"Oh that. Kai you tell her."

Kai was drinking his still scolding coffee like it wasn't hot at all. When he put the cup down it was half gone and his ruby eyes were on me. "Kisa that was done because we care about you. Johnny might be an outsider, but he is trustworthy. He was able to prevent your death and worries about your well being. I had met him before this and he was a self centered jack ass with attitude issues. Then for some reason you get mentioned around him and he does a 180 with his personality."

"But you guys are my family not him. I should have been with all of you."

"Ki-chan, we had considered that. I wanted that," Bryan admitted. "If we had kept you there was a greater chance you would have been in the hospital still. It would have risked you going into a panic attack and reopening the wound on your shoulder or making your wing worse. It was for the best that we let him take you."

I sat there with my eyes downcast. They had decent reasons. I just don't like that an outsider had earned their trust so easily.

"Kisa," Kai called my attention to him "I don't know how Johnny knows you, but the fact is that he does and he deeply cares for you just as much as we do. If I hadn't sensed that coming from him we never would have passed you and Tsubasa over."

"I guess you wouldn't," I say. "So what's going to happen now? Where are we all going to go?"

The boys exchanged a look. "Kai is housing us, Ian and Spencer. As for you and Tom, you both have families you can return to or not. Where you go is up to what you want," Tala easily answered.

"I see."

"You wont go back home?" I couldn't tell if Kai was questioning or stating a fact. But I shook my head.

"I can't. Not as long as I have these wings. I wont belong there anymore."

"Johnny will let you go with him," Tala felt the need to chime in.

"You're welcome with us too," Bryan pointed out.

"I need to think it over for a while. Big change ya know?"

"We'll be here whenever you need us Kisa. So whatever you decide make sure it's going to make you happy." It was odd hearing Kai talk about being happy. Sure we all knew that he was happier around Tala and could smile on the rare occasion, but for him to actually say it was wicked weird.

"What's gonna make me happy huh?" My fingers tap on the table as I stare into the golden brown liquid in my cup. "I don't know where I want to be, but I know a good shopping trip will make me happy. It's been ages since I got to be inside a shop."

All three boys looked at me like I had grown extra heads. It was like they never knew a girl liked to do some shopping. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. This was something they'd never understand.

"My shirt is covered in dried blood and I have nothing to replace it with. Johnny is taking me on a shopping spree for clothes. Kai said to do what's going to make me happy and this will. I'll find you guys later when I decide on what I want to do about moving on."

"We'll be mostly around the BBA for the next few days. With families coming to get their kids we need to apologies for what Boris has done. Make sure that there wont be much backlash to harm the blading world."

"Thanks for the info Kai. I'm going to head back to the office now."

The boys found that as a decent idea and came with me. Our drinks coming with us as most of them had been untouched during the conversation.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny was standing outside the building looking very sour. His lavender eyes were looking all around the area searching for someone. When he noticed us walking towards him his eyes got narrow.

"Seems your guard dog is angry Kisa. Maybe you should have told him you were going out," Bryan remarked smugly.

"I already told you he's not my guard dog. I don't need one," I growled back turning to face Falcon. He just gave me a very amused look.

"Well you might want to tell him that. Now would be a good time cause he's coming this way," Kai pointed out. "We're going back inside."

I was left alone as my friends went back into the BBA office and Johnny came closer. He wore a look that proved he wasn't amused at all. I slipped on my expressionless mask.

"Where have you been?"

"Isn't that obvious? I had gone out with Tala, Bryan and Kai. Something wrong with that?"

"You could have told me. I was looking everywhere. Even had the team looking around inside for ya."

"You didn't have to do that. You're not my guardian. I shouldn't have to tell you when or where I'm going all the time. I was trained in hell. I can handle myself in any given situation."

"Any situation huh?" Johnny's anger had diminished to nothing as he gave off a sad vibe. "I wonder just how true that is?"

"What's that supposed to mean McGregor?" My own temper was raising quickly.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go back inside so I can tell Robert to call off the search. Oliver has agreed to come shopping. His fashion sense is better then mine."

Dear god the last time a boy had his emotions all conflicted like this was before Bryan asked me out. I guess my brothers are right and Johnny does care but has a hard time of showing it right.

If he wants to back down from this exchange I'll also drop it. I shouldn't be too hard on the guy for caring. It's going to take a long while for me to loose this hard edge the Abbey forced me to create.

Even if it was dropped, we would have to pick it up again before my decision was made. So much thinking to do and so little time to do it in.

**XxXxXx**

Inside the BBA office Johnny tracked down his teammates. They were together in the blading areas still searching.

"Oi, I found her," Johnny called to them. They turned his way and saw me at his side.

Oliver and Enrique ran over to us. I stepped behind Johnny. They're over excitement was something I hadn't been around in ages and left me a bit scared. Robert was casual as he approached.

"Calm down you two," he chastised his younger teammates. "Your behavior is uncoth." Robert turned towards Johnny and myself. "Please forgive them Miss Kisa. They are very excitable at times."

I gave a half smile stepping out from behind Johnny. "It's alright. I just wasn't expecting the rush. I don't mind them being excited."

Robert nodded. "I think it is high time for a proper introduction of ourselves. I am Robert Jurgen, team captain." He bowed like a true gentleman.

"Hi Kisa, I'm Oliver. The team's cook, pilot and artist. Oh and fashion expert." The small green hair boy said.

"Aw man I'm last," the blonde whined. "Oh well. I'm Enrique, the team's party planner." He took my hand a raised it to his lips for a kiss. "I can also help with any boy troubles you might have."

"Ah...thanks...I guess." I had heard about Enrique and his playboy ways. Not exactly the person I would be seeking help from. "Well you all know my name, but I'm Kisa. It's nice to meet all of you officially."

"Kisa can we have a battle? I heard you're really tough." Enrique had wide hopeful pale blue eyes. Too bad I had to dash his hopes.

"Sorry Enrique. Johnny promised me a shopping trip. I'd like to do that so I can get out of this bloodied shirt."

"Shopping? May I please accompany you?" Oliver asked. His gray eyes were gleaming as hopeful as Enri's moments before. Johnny had already said he could come. I guess he just wanted my approval too.

"It's fine with me," I replied with a shrug.

Oliver jumped up and down. Our trip now had one more. I fear this is not going to be as simple and Johnny and I were expecting it to be. Oh well.

**XxXxXx**

By the time the three of us returned to the apartment, Johnny and I were dead on our feet. Oliver had dragged us to so many clothes shops. He really wasn't joking by saying he was the team's fashion expert.

He lead the way to various small boutiques that only had formal dresses, skirts and blouses. Not to mention all their shoes all had insanely high spikes for heels. There was nothing I would wear in them. Really the only benefit to the shops were that some of the dresses had very low backs and were easy enough to step into. Things that would be easy to get on with my wings.

After that we went to a few retail stores. There I was able to find my precious jean and T-shirts. Plus several pairs of tall boots with insane laces and straps. Oliver was seriously questioning them and their practicality. Yet he never thought 6inch spiked heal were impractical.

By the end of it all I was tired of being a one girl fashion show. Plus so many people were curious about my wings. And poor Johnny was tired from carrying all the bags. There was at least one from _every_ shop we had been in that day. Only Oliver still seemed full of energy.

"I'm going for a shower. If anyone bothers me I swear Tsubasa will be launched at your head," I said when the door opened.

"Wouldn't dream of it Princess," Johnny replied. He was going to his room with all the bags. I was following because each one of their rooms had its own bathroom with showers.

I didn't see anyone else besides Johnny for the rest of the night after the shower. That was fine with me too. It had been a very long day and sleep was my highest priority.

"Where should I crash," I asked Johnny around a yawn. We were both in his room moving the bags off the bed.

"I told ya this morning the bed is yours. I'll take the couch in the main room."

"I don't mind the couch," I say. "It's not fair for me to take the bed."

"Princess this is a bigger space. I won't have to worry about you falling over the edge of the couch if you roll over in the middle of the night."

I look at the bed. It was large. King sized to be exact. "You're right it is big. You take half and I take the other half. Just promise no funny business in the middle of the night or I will get my brothers to come after you. I can promise that no one will ever find you're body again."

I noticed Johnny's lavender eyes staring at the bed longingly. He wanted it so much. "I can make that promise Princess. Which side would you like?"

And so our night came to a close. He was curled up on the left half while the right side was all mine. I gave him my wings to look at and fell asleep facing the wall.

* * *

**Lirin:** That concludes things for today.

**Kisa:** I have new clothes and boots :D

**Lirin:** Plus heels that I know you'll never wear. Along with, well, anything from those boutiques.

**Johnny:** Oh no, she'll wear them. I'll make sure of it.

**Kisa:** Not if you want your manhood to remain safe.

**Lirin:** Well this fight is going to escalate quickly. We're going to leave now and avoid having too many witnesses. Leave a review if you wouldn't mind. Thank you.


	51. Down a New Road of Life

**Lirin:** I hope everyone is having a good weekend so far.

**Kisa:** We are here! The wrap party started early making Lirin almost forget to post.

**Tala:** Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or the series characters. And well she's broke proving that she doesn't earn a profit from this.

**Johnny:** Takara Matsudaira and Ariao, Kisa has hugs for you two cause of all the reviewing you've done.

**Kisa:** We're going to shut up now and enjoy our party as you read the longest chapter of the series. Enjoy it everyone :)

* * *

**Chapter 50: Down a New Road of Life **

The morning stated out like when I woke up the day before. Johnny was on the bed next to me. A hand playing with my hair. It was calming. I wasn't even going to get on his case about crossing the invisible line. Well I could but he could turn the argument back on me. It's not my fault I gravitate towards warmth in my sleep.

"Morn'n Princess," he whispered. "Good sleep?"

I hum a confirmation. "It was surprisingly nightmare-less. How about you?"

"I can't complain. Having you snuggling up made my night so much better."

My cheeks burn bright red. He was being sweet and embarrassing. I want to be selfish and be the only one to see this side of Johnny.

Shit what am I thinking? My being here is only a temporary placement...maybe. Seems I should really consider what I want to do. Shopping can only delay things for so long. Sigh.

We were relaxing just laying there when his stomach rumbled. A light blush painted the bridge of his nose. "Breakfast?" he asks.

"You cooking?" I ask with a smirk.

"I could if you really want me to."

This is going to be very interesting. "Get to it McGregor. Let's see what you can do."

"As you wish Princess."

**XxXxXx**

An hour later we had silenced the smoke detector and sat at the kitchen table with burnt toast between us. Johnny was being a brave soul attempting to eat a slice. He lathered some apple cinnamon jam high in hopes of over riding the charred taste. I only eyed it in disgust.

"You know you could have asked me to cook. I can do toast without fire alarms going off."

"I was only doing what you asked me to do," he replied after painstakingly swallowing the first bite. The expression on his face proved his jam did little to drown out the burnt after taste.

"That's cause I didn't know you can't cook. Then again you are a rich boy so I shouldn't be so surprised. That must also be the reason you wouldn't ask for help. You've got that annoying rich boy pride."

"Princess, don't start a fight with me," he warned in a very threatening tone. If I hadn't dealt with Boris I might have been scared. "Let's just forget this and go out for breakfast."

He was getting off his chair when my voice stopped him. "We could go out or we could talk about some dreams. You still want to know about that?" Since I wasn't all that hungry I was willing to bring this topic up. Plus I wasn't in the mood just yet to have people come up to me about my wings.

Johnny sat back down. His lavender eyes reveling confusion and curiosity. "I thought you said you couldn't explain that. How is today different from yesterday?"

"I still can't explain it. I just happen to know who might be able to. As to why today is different, it's cause I'm not in a rush to check on my family."

"I should have realized that one. So who is going to explain this for us?"

I pulled Tsubasa from my pocket. "Tsu please appear. Johnny and I would like a word with you."

My blade glowed briefly as Tsubasa appeared before us. She was as gorgeous as always in her flowing gown that pooled at her feet. Her soft hair was tied high in a ponytail. The pure white wings rested gently against her creamy skin. And as always she wore a tender smile.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Tsu, I know you know I've had dreams where Johnny appears. He's had some where I've appeared. How is that possible?"

"I knew this would come up." She turned to face Johnny. "Salamalyon wielder, please call forth your partner. I can not explain this without his help."

Johnny was even more confused now as he pulled a pendent from under his shirt. It was emitting a warm red glow that faded when a young man joined our group.

He was slightly taller than me, around 5'7" with short spiky blue hair. His eyes were pure black as if they were made of coal. He wore no shirt showing off a toned body that...well I couldn't tell if it was skin or scales I was seeing. The pants he wore were ripped off at the knees much like Johnny. Both his hands and feet were claw like with pointed nails.

"I guess it's time," Salamalyon asked more to Tsubasa then the rest of us. She nodded to the claim. "Where are we starting?"

"The beginning would be nice," Johnny offered up.

I couldn't help it as my eyes rolled. It was obvious that bit magic had been at play here. To start at the beginning would mean getting into each power that expanded beyond the basic elements they controlled. Something Johnny probably knew little about. My only knowledge of the topic was from the little Tsu had explained to me in the past.

"That will make for an overly long explanation Salamalyon wielder," Tsubasa warned.

"Then just start with the why you decided to link the dream visions," I said. "Should make for an easier story that won't lead to nap time for some of us."

Salamalyon laughed hard. "Oh man I like this girl Johnny. She knows you so well and you just met her. Do me a favor and keep her around."

"Shut up Salamalyon," Johnny groaned. He must not like spending time with his partner in this form.

"Yes child, that would make for an appropriate point to begin. But first a question for you both." She paused waiting for our full attention. "Do you remember what was going on in your lives when the first dream came?"

"I was feeling lonely in the Abbey. I was missing being curled up with someone in bed," I immediately replied. That was how I often felt since moving there before getting to know the boys and Bryan."

"My mum was getting on my case about potential brides. She had her lists of all the finest girls in high society. I would sooner die then be with any of those girls. They lack a spark of adventure," Johnny answered after thinking it over. "What's this got to do with the dreams?"

"Use your head and think," Salamalyon said. "Both of you were lonely. Your hearts were crying for the same thing. And that was to belong with someone else. Johnny you wanted a girl full of spirit and life which Kisa is."

"And child you sought someone to hold and keep you safe. That at the same time will not just agree with everything and be willing for a light verbal fight. Also your personal preference of red heads with foreign accents all added up to one thing. We had to bring you together some how."

"And since I couldn't leave my prison school, the dreams were the only way. But why did it foreshadow the events of the breakout? Neither one of us could image it at that time. Or that Boris would have made me a freak."

"That's true. Not the freak part, but about seeing glimpses of the battle. How was that possible?"

"That was actually a world Tsubasa and I created. It was obvious that the first meeting you two would get would have been on those grounds," Salamalyon provided.

"The wings were your own doing Little One. Your spirit desired to fly high so the wings were formed by that will. We had nothing to do with it."

"What about the danger? Why was that part of it?" Johnny asked. My mind was feeling numb learning I had created the wings on my own.

"Again that was by Kisa's will. Her knowledge of the danger the location provided scared her even while asleep. Any attempt to escape gets punished. So she allowed for it to happen."

"Wait. If this was a place created by your powers, then why didn't you stop Kisa's will from taking over? Why not allow her a gentle landing on the ground?" Johnny was loosing control over his temper.

"We had tried that. She just has a natural talent of magic we could not stop. After we brought your spirits to that world we just became on lookers with no power of control there. Only her fall and your grief could pull either of you out of there." Tsubasa calmly explained.

"Then why did you continue to bring us there?" I hid my fright by not allowing my voice to shake.

"I realize the events occurring in the dream scared you my mistress, but they were allowing you to get closer to Salamalyon's wielder. This was the true intention of it all.

"Was that the point behind my other dreams too? The ones of walking those endless halls to a locked door. And the one of a small girl in a blue room surrounded by bookcases."

"That was my old room in my mother's house. Tsu how did Johnny know?"

"Those has a different reasoning to them," Salamalyon spoke up. "Tsubasa wanted to show her mistress's fragility. In the first you only saw a courageous girl that sought to reach for the sky. But when events changed she wanted to know you would be the true knight that you claimed to be.

"Why don't I know these dreams? Tsubasa tell me." I was pouting and whining about it.

"Calm yourself Little One. The ones he speaks of were while you were held within the cage. The drugs made you difficult to connect with. I could only get short moments with you. It was not enough to pull your spirit away to meet with Salamalyon's wielder. Instead I created dreams showing of the mental or physical condition you were in. Only once did you reach that place and only long enough to tell me to stop him from entering the last room. You should know that if I could I would have had you there. Seeing him would have been a great comfort to the loneliness and pain you felt at the time."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I had no idea that Tsubasa had been working so hard. Or that she had enough trust in Johnny to show him things I could barely show my brothers.

"Are you angry?"

I shook my head no. "Of course not Tsu. All you ever do is look out for me even when I don't get some of the things you do. There's no way for me to be mad at you for that." I slipped from the chair leaving the room.

There was movement behind me before Tsu said to let me go.

**XxXxXx**

I had found my way to the roof. Having spent so much time in the sky I learned to get over my fear of heights. It was cold and overcast outside. The clouds threatened to drop snow on the people below them. I found this the prefect place to think.

Tsubasa and Salamalyon had answered many of the questions I had. The only one left was why did they all trust Johnny. Kai, Tala, even Tsubasa seemed to have blind faith in him. I can't figure out why they're doing that. Kai and Tala know that trust is something earned not just given. Yet after words from Johnny both were willing to believe him. Not to forget he did save my life when they couldn't.

Tsubasa has had a bit more contact with him. She got to explore his true motives through the dreams and from Salamalyon. Based on that she believes him to be trustworthy. If he wasn't then she wouldn't have let him near me so easily. She also would have gotten messages to Kai and Tala warning them of Johnny.

If Tsu can trust him, doesn't that mean I should too? Okay he has been nothing but nice to me. Heck he even fully paid for yesterday's shopping spree plus took me around the city to see all my friends. He's given up his bed without complaint. He even tried to cook cause I asked him to. I can't deny that he's not trying to prove himself worthy. And yet I'm too hung up on what I can't explain to drop my guard around him.

Ugh this is going to be so annoying. I need to stop over thinking it. This should be simple. Do I want to remain near the place that tortured me? Obvious answer is no. But at the same time I don't want to leave the one's I call family. Alright this isn't so simple.

I was lost in thought that I didn't hear anyone coming up from behind me. The boys would be disappointed in my lack of detecting skills. I didn't notice anything until a white cat plush was dangling in my face. Whoever held it there let go. Immediately I grabbed it before it could get dirty on the roof. Clinging it to my chest I turned around.

Johnny was there. He was smiling so his eyes sparkled. "Tsubasa mentioned you liked cats." I nodded. They always calm me down when I'm stressed. "I was planning on going to the BBA. Care to join me?"

"Sure." I still can't find my answer but maybe just having him around will lead me to it. Not to mention I was starting to miss his voice. A detail he will never know.

"Great." He held out his hand for me to take. "Let's go Princess."

**XxXxXx**

The BBA office was busier than the day before. Parents and relatives were flocking to the building to be reunited with their kids. Police were also around getting statements from the kids with guardian permission. I shivered just seeing the uniforms everywhere. Their presence meant that Tala and the others would be in a different part of the building if they were here at all.

"I'm going to the blading area," I tell Johnny. "The boys might be there."

"Mind if I follow?"

"Do what you want," I reply. Together we walked towards the elevators. No one bothered us as we went. Something I was grateful for.

Downstairs was much quieter. Johnny's teammates were here along with a few other teams from the breakout. It looks like they've set up mock challenges to entertain the Abbey kids not waiting upstairs for relatives.

In the far corner Tala, Kai, and Bryan were leaning against the wall observing. Next to them was a huge pile of stuff in bags.

When Bryan saw me he waved me over. I grin and nod in return. Johnny didn't protest as I left his side for my friends. He must have known if he tried he would be hurting badly.

"So you've finally appeared today. I'm surprised you're here when the sun is still out," Bryan joked

"Nice to see you too Falcon." I have a playful edge in my tone.

"Have you decided to keep the guard puppy around?" Tala asked with a smirk. His blue eyes were watching Johnny as he continuously checked over here. "He's getting really attached to having you at his side."

"I can't decide," I easily admit. "It is nice having him around so I'm not constantly reminded of Hell. I just don't know how much I can trust him. On the other hand, not being with you guys is depressing. We've been together for so long now I don't want to leave any of you."

"Staying only because of us is stupid," Kai said.

"That's way harsh," I reply.

"Hn."

"I have an idea," Tala was smiling excitedly. His eyes sparkled with mischief. Something in the back of my mind was telling me I should be worried. "Kisa battle me. If I win you stop delaying your choice and go with Johnny for a while. If you win you're welcome to move into Kai's mansion with the rest of us."

A battle to decide fate. We might be outside the Abbey, but it is still very much inside us. "I don't have my launcher."

"Bryan." Tala turned to my ex-boyfriend. From behind him be produced my ever trusty golf club launcher.

"I think this solves your problem," Falcon said tossing it to me.

"How did you..?" I was shocked. This had been left at the Abbey the other night.

"We were allowed to clear our rooms this morning. All your stuff is here too," Kai explained. "So do you accept Wolf's challenge?"

I shrug. "Why not." At least this way my problem will have some conclusion to it. And it doesn't bother me that the fate lays in a battle.

The buzz of noise in the room stopped once I agreed to Tala's request. If I didn't know better I could swear they all were expecting this. It was making me nervous. Not that I was showing it on the outside.

The four of us walked over to an empty dish. A crowd following to watch. They were smart enough to keep a safe distance. Tala and I took our places on opposite sides. Kai stepped up to the middle.

"This is going to be a one round battle," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. "There is no time limit. Anything will go except for additional help from outside people. First to stop spinning or be knocked out looses. Blader's ready?"

Tala loaded Wolborg into his launcher then nodded. His icy blue stare never once left contact with my stormy blue eyes.

Tsubasa was clicked into place as I twirled the launcher like a baton. An old habit that felt comfortable. I too nodded my confirmation for Kai.

"3...2...1! Let it rip!" he cried.

Tala pulled the trigger. I swung down hard. Gray and white blades rocketed away from us. Both going for the head on collision in the middle of the dish. Sparks erupted as metal clashed against metal.

We could already feel the shock waves of force from the blades as they each stood their ground This is when I knew Tala was truly serious about the fight. He would not be doing any moves lightly. I had to be just as serious to avoid being hurt.

A final push and our blades repelled each other back. This is where their 'choreographed battle' began. Together they looped the dish going right once. After a complete turn they changed direction for a rotation. The whole time the distance between them did not change.

They dipped into the center barely avoiding a collision before going up on the rim of the other side. A few seconds later they dropped back in to return to their original places. Again barely missing each other in the middle.

A quarter turn counter clockwise and they repeated the swooping pattern. It went on until they were back in front of Tala and myself.

I thought they were going to do it again when they began going down but this time it was not a straight line they dropped in. Tsubasa and Wolborg were spiraling into the center. They continued this until they were just about touching. At that point they moved away from each other.

It was starting to remind me of rumors I heard awhile back during the Asian Tournament. They were unconfirmed, but during the finals two of the bitbeasts were having more of a dance then a battle to remind their partners of the old friendship they once had.

If Tsubasa and Wolborg were doing this, what could they mean to prove by it? Tala and I don't need reminding of our friendship. There's not really any bad air between us either. This isn't to say their mirror movements aren't beautiful. I'm just curious as to why both of them are acting without orders.

"BLIZZALOG!" Tala's cry had shattered the mirror illusion our blades had preformed.

Without the other half Tsubasa's blade just spun where it was. That was fine with me too. I was watching as Wolborg zig-zagged across the dish leaving a trail of snow in its wake. My move had to be timed perfectly. Too soon would mean Tala could adjust his timing. Too late and Tsubasa would be hit hard. If I could manage the right counter strike Wolborg would be slipping on his own trail.

The tension from the audience was growing. Low mumbles of chatter filled the silent space from when the battle began. I could easily bet some of them question why Tsubasa was not given an order yet.

Wolborg was increasingly closing the distance. Tala's face was stone serious. He expected the battle to be over if this attack hit. He should know me better then to go for a short bout.

Left and right my eyes moved following Wolborg's movements. It was just about time. Just one more zig and I'd be able to act...There it is!

"Tsubasa dodge!" My command came at the right moment so Wolborg just missed his attack. "Counter with ice dagger." She had swooped forward in the dodge and began to loop up in front of Wolborg. As she moved a line of icicles shot down blocking Tala's blade.

"That isn't going to stop us," Tala said. "Wolborg knock the toothpicks down."

I wasn't surprised to see the gray blade easily blow through my wall of icicles. It wasn't meant to be a long stall tactic. Honestly it was only meant to have Tala waste some more energy. MY hope is that he'll wear himself out making it easier for Tsubasa to knock him out.

"Wolborg don't let that bird get away. Attack with Novue Rouge!"

The temperature around the dish was dropping as Tala's attack charged up. I knew I would need a different defense measure then before. The range on the Novue Rouge was bigger than Blizzalog."

"Glacial wall Tsu," I ordered. Using the decreasing temperature to my advantage Tsu should be able to form the 360 degree barrier of ice around her with less time then normal. Wolborg's snow in the dish should also be useful.

A white ring shone around Tsubasa and extended outwards a little bit. It grew thicker as layers of ice gathered. The wall was getting bigger and thicker. Wolborg could not break this as easily as he had the decoy icy daggers.

"Kisa you won't be able to win on defense alone," Tala told me.

"I don't plan on it. Right now it's just a good counter measure to your attack onslaught."

"WOLBORG!" The call summoned the mighty wolf. His Novue Rouge still set to slam into Tsubasa. With Wolborg out there's no doubt it was going to hit harder. The partially formed glacial wall would only serve as a speed bump.

"TSUBASA!" I called summoning forth my swan partner. She appeared with a shower of white sparkles falling around her. I never cease to be amazed by her beauty in this form. Too bad this wasn't the time to gawk at her. "Change tactics Tsu. Wash him away."

The ice wall she had been forming started to melt away at an alarmingly fast rate. In a few blinks of the eye the ice was a swirling mass of freezing water. Wolborg was moving too fast to dodge. He got caught up in the swirling water and was swept away from Tsubasa.

Around us the crowd cheered wildly. Most were probably thinking Tala was about to go down. Four of us knew a lot better then that. Tala and Wolborg would not fall because of a weak water attack like that.

When the water disappeared Wolborg barely had a wobble in his spin. This was as I expected from the two.

"Wolborg, don't let the bird think she can get away with that. Two of us can manipulate ice. Frozen fangs!"

"Ah!" I wasn't expecting a new attack. This must have been one more thing Boris had him working on when he wasn't with the rest of us. "Tsu don't let it hit you!"

My white blade tried to out maneuver Tala's gray one. She dodged with sharp turns and zigzags. For a moment it looked as if she'd be luck and get away. Wolborg would not allow that to happen.

He had figured out the patterns of Tsubasa's dodging. With his superior speed he made counter movements. Tsubasa cried loudly as Wolborg caught her foot in his mouth. A small part of my blade froze from the strike.

"Again Wolborg, Frozen fangs!"

"Tsubasa fly high!"

She lead the chase up the side of the dish using it as a ramp to get into the air. It wasn't easy being slightly frozen but she had managed. Wolborg's attack missed as she flipped over his head. A cold breeze keeping her afloat for now.

"Kisa, stop running and fight me." Tala's growling voice proved he was tired of this chasing game going on.

"As you wish Wolf." Time I went for an all or nothing clash. "Tsubasa drop on top of Wolborg."

My swan folded her wings as the blade descended quickly. Wolborg moved out of the way. Even though my attack missed the drop did serve to break the ice on Tsu's blade.

Tala and I locked eyes. This was going to be it. This clash would decide fate.

"WOLBORG,"

"TSUBASA,"

"ATTACK!" we commanded together. Our blades looped to position themselves for a head on collision. They charged each other at full speed.

Meeting in the middle a sparking dust cloud formed. No one could see what was happening in it.

"Keep the pressure up Wolborg," Tala called.

"Hold your ground Tsubasa."

The grinding and sparks intensified as each blade pushed against the other. Our blades were going to need repairs after this. All the energy Tala and I could was poured into the one attack.

A loud bang sounded and the dust cloud got thicker. Tala fell to his knees breathing hard. My legs were shaking from the energy drain. My own breathing was just as labored as Tala's. I fell to a knee unable to remain on my feet.

All that was left was to wait for the dust to clear and announce the winner.

**XxXxXx**

A few days after Tala and I had our battle teams began returning to their homes. With the events that happened at the Abbey no one was concerned about crowning a winner to this years tournament. That meant no one had a reason to stay in Moscow.

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer were helping me with my things. It's funny how one duffle bag can turn into several suitcases full of stuff. We were taking them out of the hotel to a waiting car.

Tala was lagging behind the others with me. He wasn't hiding the fact he wanted to talk.

"Everything alright Wolf?" I tossed the bone for him to pick up.

His icy blue eyes looked at me with so many mixed emotions before settling on a sad one. "Are you sure you're not mad about the out come of our battle?"

I stood there with a hand on my hip rolling my eyes. "Tal, the only reason I would be mad is if you hadn't given it your all. I knew the stakes and was prepared for either out come. If I wasn't I wouldn't have accepted the challenge. So tell me, did you give it your all?"

"Of course Ki. Its just that..."

"Uh-huh," I cut him off. "You just said you gave it your all. That means you won fair and square. And truth is I want to see what happens with Johnny around. Something was tying our fate together. Now is the opportunity to see how strong it is. Plus I know that if something happens I can call you guys."

"That's right Ki-chan," Bryan said. He and Spencer had decided to listen to the conversation. "He causes you to cry even one tear we'll all be there to make sure he will never have the chance again."

"Spoken like a true brother Bryan," I say giggling.

"I just don't want you hurt anymore." Bryan decided to hug me as he said that. His hold around me was gentle and warm. Just like before Boris tried his experiments on us.

"Thanks Falcon. That means a lot to me." I was hugging him back savoring the moment with him.

Before we knew it Tala and Spencer were wrapping their arms around us for a group hug. It was nice being surrounded by my boys but without Kai, Tom, and Ian it was incomplete.

"Damn I've already packed my camera. No one will believe this happened now."

We all look to see Johnny standing there with his head tilted and smirking. He must have finished his good byes to the rest of his team.

"Shut up," I tell him.

"But this is too strange to be real. The coldest bladers in the league are all hugging. Well all except Kai."

"That's where you're wrong," Tala told him. "This is only three brothers saying good bye to our sister. If a family hugging is wrong then we'll never be right when she's with us."

"Point taken Tala." Johnny backed down from the subject easily. I was happy about that. "Princess are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute." I gave each of my boys one final hug and Bryan got a peck on the cheek. "Take care guys. Tell Ian I really do hope something can be done for his ankle. And call me when Tom wakes up. I want a full report about it."

"Absolutely," Spencer said. "I'll check on Tom when I pick Ian up later."

"Good."

"Take care of yourself Little Birdie."

I nod to Tala. "See you around."

Johhny and I took the rest of my things out to the car. We were destined for the airport to catch our flight to Scotland. He had already warned me about his mother. It didn't scare me. After having been with Mona for so long a lady set in old ways would be a walk in the park.

Leaving my boys behind really was closing the chapter on this part of my life. The next chapter was beginning with Tsubasa, Johnny and Salamalyon at my side. Two more friends made for a better start then the last. This time I hope the adventures will be just as fun and the dangers will be severely decreased.

* * *

**Lirin:** That's all. Thank you everyone for sticking with us since the beginning.

**Kisa:** Party time! Anyone that reviews is invited to join in:)

**Johnny:** We're kicked back for now to enjoy some much needed time off.

**Lirin:** Even so there's still going to be more. Sequel coming this summer. Until then there are Deleted Tales in the work. We're taking requests for anything people want to see happen.

**Kisa:** Bye bye!


End file.
